Los opuestos se atraen
by debbylove994
Summary: como dicen por ahi los opuestos se atraen... una historia sobre el reencuentro de Mimi y Mat    pesimo summary porfavor lean
1. reencuentro

**No me pertenece ni digimon, solo uso sus personajes con fines lucrativos**

**Este es mi primer fan fic, espero que les guste PORFAFOR dejen RR diciéndome lo que piensan **

**Es Mimato al 100%, sin mas preámbulos aquí va, espero lo disfruten **

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

¡Hermano! – gritaba un chico de ojos celestes, cabello corto rubio como el sol, algo alto y esbelto de unos 14 años que esperaba en la puerta del apartamento que compartía con su hermano– ¡apresúrate hermano llegaremos tarde todos nos deben estar esperando ya!

¿Cuál es la prisa? – preguntaba un chico rubio con pelo alborotado, mas alto que su hermano, de cuerpo muy esbelto y con unos ojos azules , tan profundos como el mar que eran fríos y muy misteriosos, caminaba hacia la puerta con un aire sumamente despreocupado – no se iran sin nosotros

¡Apresúrate hermano! Vamos muy tarde, quedamos con los demás a la 1 y ya es la 1:10. Todos deben estar esperándonos para ir a traer a Mimi – dijo el chico muy preocupado

Calma T.K. recuerda que los vuelos siempre se retrasan… además ¿Cuál es la impaciencia por ver a esa chica? que yo recuerde sigue siendo la misma niña mimada y egoísta de siempre – dijo el chico con algo de enojo, el nunca fue el fan numero 1 de Mimi siempre lo alteraba, era todo lo que odiaba en una chica y no veía la razón por la cual debería apresurarse por ella.

Vamos Matt, tu bien sabes que ella es mi mejor amiga desde que fuimos al digimundo, ahora apresúrate porfavor debemos encontrarnos con los demás – T.K. siempre se había llevado bien con Mimi, al ser ellos los menores al principio del viaje al digimundo habían forjado una gran amistad que lograron mantener durante los años

¡Hola, Sora! Perdona por la tardanza, pero Matt no se apresuraba, tu bien sabes cómo es el – dijo T.K. al llegar a la casa de Sora, el cual era el lugar de donde partirían hacia el aeropuerto

No te preocupes T.K. – dijo Sora, una chica alta del tamaño de T.K., pelo café que llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros, ojos color café rojizo los cuales transmitían una mirada de afecto, con una sonrisa que le podía alegrar el dia a cualquiera – de todas formas el vuelo de Mimi se ha retrasado un poco, llegan justo a tiempo

Ves T.K. – dijo Mat lanzándole una sonrisa de complacencia a su hermano – te dije que todo estaba bien

¿Por qué no entran? Saldremos dentro de 15 min. – Dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa, los chicos entraron a la casa

Adentro se encontraban todos los digielegidos (de la primera temporada) todos estaban hablando muy animadamente del regreso de Mimi a la ciudad

¡Hola T.K.! – dijo una niña de la misma edad de T.K. con pelo castaño corto un poco debajo de las orejas, un poco más baja que T.K., ojos del mismo color que su cabello – No puedo creer que Mimi regrese… es una gran noticia que su padre haya sido transferido a Japón de nuevo

¡Hola Kari! – Respondió T.K. con una enorme sonrisa – es una gran noticia, la extrañaba mucho

Si todos estamos muy emocionados – dijo un chico moreno, con el pelo muy alborotado color café oscuro, de cuerpo muy musculoso, una sonrisa que se contagiaba fácilmente y ojos del mismo color que su cabello que denotaban una gran felicidad – teníamos mucho tiempo sin verla

Si, Tai, han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estamos todos los niños elegidos reunidos – dijo un chico que se miraba un poco menor que Tai, un chico moreno, no muy musculoso, pelo corto color café rojizo, no muy alto, ojos color café oscuro, casi negro.

Si es cierto, Izzy esta será la primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo ¡la fiesta de esta noche será muy divertida! – Dijo muy entusiasmado un chico que se miraba mayor que todos, muy alto, aunque al igual que Izzy no muy esbelto, tenia piel blanca, cabello negro azulado, y ojos café oscuro escondidos detrás de unas gafas.

¡Wow! El superior Joe hablando de divertirse en una fiesta ¿Quién lo diría? – Dijo Tai con tono de burla, todos se rieron al mismo tiempo.

Todos menos Matt no entendía cual era el gran alboroto por la llegada de Mimi, no es que le cayera mal ni nada parecido, pero nunca fue muy amigo de ella, simplemente no era el tipo de personas con el cual él suele relacionarse, el era muy frio y solitario a veces, era poco de palabras, a veces algo tosco y duro aunque eso no lo convertía en mala persona, simplemente era alguien callado y misterioso, esa era su forma de ser, por lo cual no congeniaba bien con Mimi, ellos solo compartían un grupo de amigos.

Bueno chicos es hora de partir, Mimi está a punto de llegar y sabemos muy bien que no le gusta esperar – Dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa y todos se pararon y fueron detrás de ella rumbo al aeropuerto

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mimi estaba sentada sobre su maleta, era una chica de piel blanca, cabello castaño hermoso que llegaba un poco arriba de su cintura, era primero lacio y terminaba en hermosos colochos, era alta, un poco mas alta que Sora, aunque se miraba un poco más joven, tenía un cuerpo que cualquier otra chica envidiaría, labios partidos muy hermosos color rosado, una sonrisa radiante que dejaba a cualquier hombre estupefacto, y unos ojos color miel grandes que tenían un brillo muy especial, estaba usando un vestido morado que llegaba arriba de las rodilla, llevaba más de 15 min. Esperando a sus amigos bajo un sol infernal, estaba sudando, aunque no estaba desesperada ni enojada, al pasar de los años se había vuelto una niña muy madura, ya no era egoísta, sus amigos de . le enseñaron a ser mejor persona y ella les agradeció mucho eso, en vez de ponerse a despocritar sobre la tardanza de sus amigos mejor saco su libro de apuntes y comenzó a escribir sobre su regreso a Japón.

Estaba muy emocionada por ver a sus amigos, los extrañaba demasiado, había sido años sin verlos, quería mostrarles lo madura que era y lo mucho que había cambiado, quería que se sintieran orgullosos de ella y que demostrarles que ella no seria una carga nunca mas, también pensaba en como seria su regreso definitivo a Japon, como seria estudiar en la misma secundaria que ellos…. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos cuando

¡MIMI! – gritaron 6 voces al unisonó (obviamente Mat iba callado), todos corrieron al encuentro con Mimi – Mimi cuanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañábamos, han pasado años, al fin juntos – decían 6 voces al mismo tiempo

¡HOLA CHICOS! Tienen razón han pasado tantos años no lo puedo creer – dijo Mimi con una gran sonrisa, le dio un abrazo de oso a todos, cuando llego el turno de Mat que era el ultimo de todos dudo mucho ya que ella nunca se llevo tan bien con Mat, según ella era un chico muy engreído y tosco para su gusto, ella era una persona demasiado alegre, habladora, le gustaba ver la belleza en todo, siemplemente ella y Matt nunca congeniarían.

Hola Mat – dijo Mimi algo intimidada por la profunda mirada de Mat, ella había olvidado que tan guapo era aunque aun asi le daba un poco de incomodidad estar con el

Hola Mimi – respondió el algo nervioso, el pasar de los años le había echo muy bien, se veía radiante, pero ella seguía siendo la niña egoísta y mimada de antes asi que eso le hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás

Mimi decidió darle un abrazo a Mat fue algo incomodo, pero no se sintió del todo mal…. Ese abrazo fue seguido de uno de esos silencios incómodos hasta que Tai rompió el hielo

¡Bueno chicos! ¿Que les parece si vamos a celebrar el regreso de la princesa Mimi? – pregunto Tai con mucho entusiasmo

A lo cual todos respondieron que si con una gran emoción

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Todos entraron a la casa de Sora después de ir a dejar el equipaje a la nueva casa de Mimi la cual estaba sola ya que sus padres llegarían hasta el día siguiente ya que debían arreglar algunas cosas más.

Haber Mimi, cuéntanos que ha sido de tu vida en los últimos años – pregunto T.K. con una gran sonrisa, sin duda estaba muy feliz de ver a su mejor amiga de tantos años

Bueno, mi vida en los . ha sido una locura, la vida ahí es muy diferente a la de acá, las personas son más frías, más superficiales, los primeros días me sentía muy intimidada en mi escuela, todos me veían mal por ser nueva, hasta que un día Michael y Emily me comenzaron a hablar, al pasar el tiempo se volvieron mis mejores amigos y confidentes en ese país, gracias a ellos cambie mi forma de ver las cosas, aunque Uds. No lo crean ya no soy la misma niña mimada y egoísta de antes, ellos me hicieron abrir los ojos, eso no quiere decir que haya cambiado 100% mi forma de ser, sigo siendo la misma Mimi de antes, solo que ahora soy una versión mejorada, intento hacer lo mejor por las demás personas, aunque sigo siendo la misma fashionista de antes hahahaha no puedo evitar sentir amor por la ropa – todos escuchaban atentamente a Mimi, incluso Mat que normalmente decidía desconectar sus oídos cuando ella empezaba a hablar – me he dedicado mucho a escribir poemas y a componer canciones, hasta aprendí a tocar la guitarra ¿pueden creerlo?

Mimi, parece que todos estos años en estados unidos te han cambiado, pero no para mal ahora eres mejor de lo que eras antes y eso me alegra mucho – Dijo Kari – te extrañábamos, no te imaginas cuanto y estamos muy alegres de tenerte aquí – los 7 niños asintieron ante las palabras de Kari

Gracias niños, no saben lo feliz que esto me hace – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa en su cara

Mat que estaba sentado algo lejos de los demás aunque lo suficientemente cerca para oír a Mimi estaba sumamente asombrado por lo que ella hablaba ¿Mimi ya no era egoísta? Jajaja buena broma, el podía oír esto pero tenía que verlo para creerlo, no se podía imaginar a Mimi madura e independiente aunque eso no estaría nada mal, que cambiara su actitud volvería mas tolerable su convivencia con ella, pero eso solo lo diría el paso del tiempo – Mat miraba como Mimi hablaba muy animadamente sobre sus aventuras en . y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan alegre de estar con sus amigos – tal vez después de todo ellos si podrían llegar a ser amigos…. Jajaja se rio de sus propios pensamientos, aunque la respuesta a eso solo el tiempo la diría

**Bueno este es el final del primer capitulo**

**Casi no incluye Mimato lo siento era como un pequeño resumen de lo que había pasado en la vida de Mimi para que no se perdieran en la historia**

**Prometo que mi próximo cap. Si llevara mucho más Mimato**

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus RR acepto criticas de todo tipo **

**Subiré el próximo episodio el sábado**

**Gracias por leer**

**Debbylove994**


	2. Rota :

**Algo paso con mi capitulo anterior cada vez que sale un "." Se refiere a los estados unidos no sé porque se corto el nombre de este país **

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, yo se que dije que lo publicaría el sábado pero no pude esperar **

**En este capítulo hay un poco mas de mimato **** sin más preámbulos aquí esta es capitulo**

Era su primer día de escuela, Mimi se encontraba parada enfrente de el gran edificio que era ahora su secundaria, se vio en el reflejo de una de las ventanas, odiaba su nuevo uniforme, era verde, manga larga con un listón color rojo que iba en el cuello, una falda con revuelos corta muy arriba de las rodillas, unas calcetas que llegaban unos 4 dedos debajo de la rodilla y unos zapatos negros, "_odio este uniforme", _pensó la chica frustrada, ella nunca había usado uniformes en toda su vida, "_me veo fatal, parece que esta será una de las cosas que extrañare sobre los estados unidos." _Se vio de nuevo por ultima vez y decidió entrar a la escuela, de todas formas no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo

¡Hola Mimi, ¿qué tal? - Dijo Sora muy alegremente al ver a la castaña, Tai venia caminando a la par de ella – Te ves muy bien con ese uniforme

Hola, Sora…. Estoy bien algo cansada pero bien…. Debes estar bromeando con este uniforme me veo horrible – Dijo Mimi haciendo un puchero, de verdad odiaba ese uniforme – pero no importa, al fin todos se ven igual

Wow Mimi no puedo creer que te conformes con eso – dijo Tai con un fingido tono de alarma – Mimi Tachikawa usando la misma ropa que los demás y diciendo que está bien ¡agárrenme que me desmayo! Este debe de ser el fin del mundo

CALLATE TAI – dijo Mimi con fingida indignación aunque mantenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, la verdad sentía que sus amigos la empezarían a ver como la persona madura y comprensiva que era en ese momento no como la niña egoísta y mimada que conocieron tiempo atrás – Ya te dije que mi estadía en los estados me hizo cambiar mi manera de ver las cosas

Bueno Mimi, las clases van a empezar, deberías de irte a tu salón pronto si no quieres llegar tarde el primer día de clases – dijo Sora con una sonrisa, Mimi era un año menor que ella así que deberían ir a diferentes salones – Si quieres te indico el camino hacia Noveno grado

Jajaja Sora se me había olvidado contarte – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa- la escuela a la que asistía en los estados unidos es muy prestigiosa, como te dije mis amigos me hicieron ver las cosas de diferente manera, así que decidí aplicarme mas a mis clases y logra adelantar todo un año – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa que reflejaba mucho orgullo- este año tocare en su mismo salón

¡Ahhhh! – Grito Sora con una gran felicidad, se sentía sumamente feliz de tener a su mejor amiga en su mismo salón y también se sentía muy orgullosa, esta al marcharse de Japón llevaba unas notas espantosas, al parecer su vivencia en los estados la había hecho cambiar mucho, en el buen sentido - Mimi estoy tan feliz no te imaginas

Si Mimi, esa es una gran noticia- dijo Tai, le encantaba ver a Sora feliz, y el también quería mucho a Mimi, estar en su mismo salón seria genial- ahora apresurémonos si no queremos llegar tarde a clases

Mat se encontraba dentro del salón, en una esquina, el no tenía muchos amigos, no era que no le gustaba, es solo que era poco de palabras y no era una persona muy sociable, veía como todos se saludaban alegremente, reían y contaban a sus amigos sobre las vacaciones "_si solo han pasado 2 meses, cual es la gran emoción de el primer día, yo odio regresar a clases, es lo más aburrido que hay" _ pensó el chico viendo a sus compañeros sin entender tanta felicidad…. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando por la puerta entro Tai, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, luego venia Sora "_es una chica genial" _pensó Mat, diferente y muy atenta, ella me agrada mucho…. Sonrió al verlos entrar, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para recibirlos cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de ellos venia Mimi… "¿_Mimi, que hace ella aquí, no es un año menor que nosotros?"_

Hola, ¿Por qué esa cara de haber visto un fantasma Mat? – pregunto Tai al ver a su amigo con cara de haberse llevado la sorpresa mas grande del mundo- ha pasado algo- pregunto algo preocupado al ver que Mat no le respondia

"_Mimi como compañera… no puede ser… esa niña es odiosa, apenas y la puedo soportar el poco tiempo que compartimos con nuestros amigos, y ahora tendre que verla todos los días en clases… debes estar bromeando" – _Penso Mat mirando fijamente a Mimi

Tai vio como su amigo miraba a Mimi muy seriamente – ¿pasa algo con Mimi? – pregunto Tai algo fuerte ya que su amigo no lo había oído lo que dijo anteriormente

Mimi… ¿tocara con nosotros? – dijo Mat al ser sacado de sus pensamientos por la pregunta efectuada por Tai

Si, se ha adelantado un año en las clases debido a su otra escuela, al parecer se ha vuelto muy aplicada y así ha logrado saltarse un año… ¿puedes creerlo? Mimi aplicada…. Jajaja al parecer su estadía en los estados si la cambio, se ve diferente… más madura, ya no es la misma niña mimada y egoísta de antes- Dijo Tai muy orgulloso, Mimi era una muy buena amiga de él y la quería demasiado, era su princesa y se sentía orgulloso de su cambio… no había hablado mucho con ella pero él podía sentir que no era la misma – Es genial ¿no te parece?

Jajajajajajajajajajaja….. ¿Mimi diferente? Eso debe de ser una broma, ella siempre será la egoísta, mimada y chillona niña de siempre- dijo Mat con tono endurecido, no el no odiaba a Mimi, simplemente el pensaba que la gente no podía cambiar, el sabia que la gente no cambiaba, sabía que Mimi era la misma princesita de siempre, y que este año sería muy largo de soportar con ella en el salón

Cállate Mat, no seas un cretino – dijo Tai algo molesto, Mat podía resultar una persona muy pesada y fría cuando quería – ahora actúa como un chico caballeroso que las chicas se aproximan

Mat no pudo responder a eso ya que Mimi y Sora ya se encontraban frente a ellos

Bueno Mimi, Tai siempre se sienta a la par de Mat y yo me siento enfrente de Tai, así que porque no te sientas tú enfrente de Mat y así quedamos ambas a la par - dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa en la cara

Está bien- dijo Mimi sentándose frente a Mat, de repente sintió que una mirada la atravesaba, era definitivamente Mat, Mimi se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los fríos ojos de Mat- Tienes algún problema Mat- pregunto con una sonrisa radiante, aunque se sentía un poco intimidada por esa mirada tan penetrante

Mat se quedo sorprendido ante esto, no pensó que Mimi le preguntara nada, se sentía un poco avergonzado por tratar de intimidarla para lograr que se cambiara de lugar – No, no pasa nada no te preocupes- respondió Mat algo sonrojado

¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Mimi aun manteniendo su radiante sonrisa

Si seguro- ahora él era el que se sentía intimidado, la sonrisa de esa chica lo había hecho ponerse nervioso, "_¿por qué?"_, se pregunto el mismo, el nunca se sentía nervioso ante nadie y mucho menos intimidado… seguía viendo muy fijamente a esa chica, "_wow que bella sonrisa", _Este pensamiento lo saco de su transe, se sonrojo al notar que se había quedado viéndola fijamente con una cara de tarado, Mimi estaba a punto de preguntarle algo cuando el profesor entro al salón, ella se dio vuelta inmediatamente y puso su atención en la clase…. "_qué diablos estoy pensando, que tiene una bella sonrisa…. Debo estar loco…. Aunque no es nada fea, a decir verdad es una de las chicas más hermosas que he visto… pero es Mimi, una chica robot…. Bella por fuera y hueca por dentro"_

"_¿Por qué se me quedo viendo así?... que chico más raro jajajajaja debe de estar muy loco… aunque aun no entiendo porque sus ojos tuvieron ese efecto sobre mí, me sentía nerviosa, intimidada, nunca un chico me había hecho eso y eso que me pasa muy a menudo…. NO ME DEJA DE VER…. Anda Mimi pregúntale que le pasa" _Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando el profesor entro, "_le preguntare luego" _Pensó y puso mucha atención en lo que el profesor decía

Las clases ya habían terminado y Mimi iba caminando hacia su casa…

"_Ring…. Ring… ring"_

Alo, Mimi Tachikawa al habla…..- Dijo Mimi…

_Hola Mimi ¿Qué tal? _

Hola Michael, que alegría oírte… tengo tiempos de no hablar contigo… yo me encuentro perfectamente ¿y tú?- pregunto Mimi, se encontraba muy nerviosa después de todo ella había estado enamorada de Michael desde que se mudo a los estados unidos, el era su mejor amigo, su confidente y estaba perdidamente enamorada el

_si yo también me siento muy alegre de oírte, estoy perfectamente- _Dijo Michael muy alegremente

Y ¿Qué me cuentas Michael? ¿Qué ha pasado en la última semana?- pregunto Mimi muy feliz, ella adoraba hablar con Michael

_¡Pues para eso te llamaba…. Le pedí a Emily que fuera mi novia…. Y…. dijo que si! – _dijo Michael con una felicidad que se podía palpar

Ahhh… - Mimi sentía como su corazón se iba partiendo en pequeños pedacitos, El y Emily, sus mejores amigos en el mundo ¿juntos? No podía creerlo…. No quería creerlo… como no lo pudo ver, todos los consejos que Michael le preguntaba no eran para conquistarla a ella, era para conquistar a EMILY, ¿_cómo pude ser tan tonta?..._ sentía como su corazón se iba haciendo chiquito… el no la amaba nunca la amo, era solo su imaginación, su tonta imaginación la que la hizo creer que el increíble Michael se iba a fijar en una chica tan tonta como ella, como era posible… tenía ganas de llorar, había perdido las fuerzas, había olvidado como respirar, sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas y que todo se le venía encima, – me siento muy feliz Michael- dijo con la voz más alegre que pudo fingir, aunque aun asi se notaba rota- Me tengo que ir, te llamo más tarde- y colgó … era lo único que podía decir, se sentía derrotada, rota, incompleta…. Camino hacia el parque, sintió como sus piernas le flaqueaban y como caía al pie de un árbol….- tonta… tonta… tonta… TONTA, eres una tonta, cómo pudiste creer que alguien como él alguien tan perfecto se iba a fijar en una chica como yo…. SOY UNA TONTA – se sentía como la niña más estúpida del mundo, como pudo creer que el la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él…. Sintió como las lágrimas caían sin control sobre su cara…. Y no hizo nada para detenerlas, tenia que desahogarse, tenía que dejar que todo ese dolor saliera…. Se acostó al pie del árbol y lloro como nunca antes los había echo

Mat se encontraba en el parque sentado sobre su árbol favorito oyendo música en su ipod, estaba sumamente ido escuchando su canción favorita "SUGAR" hasta que de repente los gritos de una chica lo sacaron de su concentración

Tonta… tonta… tonta… TONTA, eres una tonta, cómo pudiste creer que alguien como él alguien tan perfecto se iba a fijar en una chica como yo…. SOY UNA TONTA- gritaba la chica

Mat se asusto mucho, se oía como la chica lloraba desesperadamente, estaba a punto de bajar cuando "_Mimi, pero si esa chica llorando es Mimi, reconocería su pelo en cualquier lado… pero ¿por qué Mimi está llorando de esa forma?..." _el chico no sabía qué hacer, no soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero esa era Mimi ella siempre lloraba, pero no era como sus llantos habituales, esos llantos de niña de 5 años, esta vez era diferente, ella sonada rota, completamente devastada _" ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué diablos hago?..."_

**Bueno chicos este es el final del capítulo 2**

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Por favor dejen RR y díganme lo que piensan**

**Que hará Mat?**

**Ira a ver qué le pasa a Mimi?**

**Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo**

**Bueno los dejo **

**Gracias y muchos besos**

**Debbylove994**


	3. Ayuda

**Digimon no me pertenece**

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo numero 3**

**Hay más Mimato, lo siento por no haber agregado Mimato desde el principio pero quiero que haya primero una amistad antes que todo **

**Espero lo disfruten**

"¿_Qué hago?... ¿qué hago?... DIABLOS... no tengo ni la más mínima idea... ¿porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi?"_ pensó el chico "_yo no soy el tipo de chicos que pueden animar con una sonrisa como Tai y no soy el tipo de chico que sabe que decir siempre como Sora estoy perdido no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer…. No sé cómo confortarla, ni cómo hacer que se sienta mejor… estoy perdido"_

Mat no soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer, ver a Mimi llorar lo aterraba, no tanto porque llorara, sino por la manera que lloraba, parecía ¿rota? Si rota esa era la palabra correcta, ella estaba rota, devastada… Un fuerte de la castaña fue el que lo hizo decidirse… se tiro del árbol sin pensarlo 2 veces y ahí se encontraba frente a Mimi

Mimi se sobresalto, "_¿Qué diablos?... ¿MAT?..." ¿_qué estaba haciendo el ahí?... ¿hace cuanto tiempo estaba ahí? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de todo?... "_DEMONIOS… pensara que soy una tonta… siempre mimada, egoísta y llorona… se reirá de mi…. ¿¡Pero, que importa!..."_ su dolor era suficiente para que no le importase lo que el rubio pensaba de ella, al fin y al cabo el y ella nunca fueron amigos

Mimi… ¿te encuentras bien? – pero que pregunta más tonta pensó el chico, obviamente no se encontraba bien, la gente no llora de esa manera porque todo está bien

¿Ahh?- la pregunta desconcertó a la castaña, Mat no se estaba burlando de ella, le estaba preguntando si se encontraba bien, sus ojos azules siempre severos ahora detonaban preocupación… Mimi se quedo muda viéndolo

El rubio carraspeo lo cual saco a la castaña de su transe- Si Mat… estoy bien- dijo ella con la voz rota, trato de fingir una sonrisa pero era un intento fallido y ella más que nadie lo sabia

Mat se sintió mal al verla de esa manera, ella intento ebozar una sonrisa y lo único que logro fue una mueca de dolor, le dolía verla así, no porque ella fuera su amiga ni porque le importase, sino por el simple hecho de verla perdida… se miraba tan sola… necesitaba sacarle una sonrisa- Mimi no me mientas, no te encuentras bien, por favor dime ¿qué te pasa?, estoy aquí para ayudarte- dijo el rubio con la mejor de sus sonrisas

Mimi se sintió vencida, necesitaba desahogarse, dejar todo salir- Michael tiene novia- dijo ella con la voz completamente rota… cada vez que decía eso sentía como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedacitos, era patético como alguien te puede romper el corazón y tu aun lo quieres con todos esos pedacitos

Michael… ¿tu mejor amigo?- pregunto Mat con cierto desconcierto, ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

Si…. – MEJOR AMIGO… esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de la castaña, _"Mi mejor amigo"_ Pensó con cierto pesar, la ponía triste el saber que era lo único que ella y Michael serian alguna vez

¿Y que tiene eso de malo? Deberías estar feliz tu mejor amigo tiene novia… no le veo lo malo a eso- BUM de repente cayó en la cuenta de lo que Mimi trataba de decirle, la única explicación por la que ella se sintiera así debido a que su mejor amigo tenia novia- Oh… - es lo único que pudo decir

Si…. ¡Oh!...- dijo Mimi – No puedo creer haber sido tan tonta, el siempre me decía que estaba sumamente enamorado de la niña más linda del mundo, no es por ser egocéntrica ni nada por el estilo, pero la manera en que me lo decía, siempre pensé que eran indirectas hacia a mi – dijo ella ebozando una media sonrisa, aunque la felicidad no llego ni cerca de sus ojos que seguían estando cubiertos por las lagrimas- ¡me siento tan tonta al haber pensado que él estaba enamorado de mi!, era obvio que él estaba enamorado de EMILY….

¿Tu mejor amiga?- dijo Mat con un todo algo alarmado, eso sí era un golpe bajo…. El rubio se sintió mal por ella

Jajajaja obviamente era ella, ella lo tiene todo, pelo perfecto, sonrisa perfecta, ojos perfectos, cuerpo perfecto, risa perfecta, su forma de ser es perfecta- dijo Mimi muy tristemente- ¿sabes que es lo peor?- el rubio la miro expectante- El no poder odiarla, ella no hizo nada malo, ella no sabía, no es culpa de ella el ser perfecta, después de todo ella es mi mejor amiga… ellos son perfectos el uno para el otro…- dijo la castaña- yo solo estuve de sobra, ¡soy una estúpida! - agrego muy tristemente

No digas eso Mimi- dijo Mat algo molesto- tú no eres estúpida… eres una gran chica

No Mat no me mientas…. No soy una gran chica, pensé haber madurado y haber dejado de ser egoísta, pero mírame aquí sentada- hizo un ademan con la mano señalándose a sí misma con una sonrisa cansada- parezco una niña de cinco años… soy una egoísta al no querer que ellos sean felices- Mimi no lo soporta más… ya no puede mantener el poco de cordura que le quedaba frente a Mat y rompe en llanto…

Al verla asi Mat no lo soporta, tiene que hacer algo por ella, pero no sabe que, tiene que detener su llanto…. _"¿Qué hago?... diablos ¿Qué hago?" _piensa el rubio con nerviosismo viendo como la castaña solloza sin parar frente a él… él lo sabe solo hay una cosa que puede hacer

Mimi se pode tensa inéditamente al sentir los brazos fuertes de Mat alrededor suyo- Relájate Mimi…. Desahógate…- la dulce voz del rubio es lo último que ella necesita oír…. Deja que el llanto y el dolor salgan, salgan de su cuerpo, salgan de su corazón…. Y espera que se vayan muy lejos…. Se abraza fuertemente a Mat, se refugia en su pecho…. Llora, llora, llora y llora por horas, pero se promete así misma que esa será la última vez que ella llorara por Michael, dejara que todas sus lagrimas salgan para que sea la última vez que llore por el…

Mat está muy preocupado… no sabe cuánto tiempo llevara la castaña llorando… a veces tiene ataques de esos que te dan cuando los sollozos se vuelven demasiado fuertes… él le acaricia la espalda- Shhh Mimi, calma, ya pasara, relájate- le susurra al oído con una voz aterciopelada que la relaja rápidamente…. El se siente muy mal de verla así, no solo le habían roto el corazón, la habían dejado devastada…. Al parecer la princesita de hielo si tenia corazón

Mimi llora hasta que se queda dormida

"_" _el sonido de su despertador la sobresalta, le pega fuertemente para que este deje de emitir ese desagradable chillido, abre los ojos muy lentamente, tiene una terrible migraña, se mira en el espejo que esta frente a su cama, desde esa distancia puede ver lo hinchado de sus ojos, sigue llevando el uniforme del colegio… _"¿Por qué diablos?"…._ el recuerdo la golpea como un balde de agua helada…. Michael y Emily… Pero Mat… el la consoló toda la noche…. En el parque…. Pero _¿Cómo diablos llegue hasta acá?_

Salta rápidamente de su cama, MALA IDEA, siente que todo el cuarto le da vueltas, se sienta y en la cama y pone sus manos en la cabeza…. Trata de recordar, le conto todo lo sucedido a Mat, el la abrazo (al recordar se sonroja levemente), ella lloro en sus brazos, desahogo todas sus penas, dejo su dolor salir… y…. ¿se quedo dormida?

¡PAPA!- grita Mimi mientras baja las gradas con mucha dificultad debido al dolor de cabeza

¡Mimi por fin despiertas!... me tenias muy preocupado- le responde el papa

Papa…. ¿Qué paso ayer?- pregunta Mimi curiosa

Bueno, tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados, era muy noche y no venias, mas de las 12, estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía cuando de repente tocaron el timbre… Era tu amigo Mat, te venia cargando, tú estabas en un sueño muy profundo, el nos dijo que no te sentías muy bien y que te habías desmayado…. Te tome en brazos y el simplemente se fue…. – dijo el papa de Mimi muy preocupado- Mimi ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

Mimi se quedo paralizada, ¡MAT ISHIDA la había cargado en brazos hasta su casa!, como era eso posible… - Nada papa simplemente no había comido bien, perdona si te preocupe- dijo Mimi en tono de disculpa- Ahora me tengo que ir a arreglar para la escuela, Gracias papa eres un ángel

Mimi entro al cuarto rápidamente y vio que su contestadora tenía un mensaje sin revisar, le dio al botón de "play" y oyó esa voz que le helaba la sangre…. _"Hola Mimi, habla Michael, solo te llamaba para saber si te encontrabas bien, ayer que colgaste no sonabas muy bien que digamos y quería saber si te pasaba algo…. Háblame mas tarde , tengo que contarte tantas cosas, empezando por Emily y yo… nunca me dijiste que pensabas… bueno llámame cuando puedas…."_

Mimi se quedo paralizada…. "_Emily y yo, Emily y yo, Emily y yo, Emily y yo" _ la voz de Michael resonaba en su interior, sentía como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos…. Sacudió su cabeza, no se permitiría llorar por él, tenía que ser feliz, ella lo amaba… lo amaba lo suficiente para desear que él fuera feliz…. Aunque ella no fuera la razón de su felicidad, ella lo amaba mucho…. Demasiado si le preguntabas, pero tenía que dejar de ser egoísta, él y Emily eran la pareja perfecta y ella tenía que aceptarlo por mucho que eso le doliese….

"_Mat" _Se acordó repentinamente del rubio…._ "tengo que darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi, al fin y al cabo tal vez no es tan malo como yo pesaba…. Mejo me apresuro si quiero llegar rápido a la escuela_"…. Se baño, se cambio…. Se vio en el espejo…. Su mirada aun detonaba tristeza… a decir la verdad parecía como que un tren la hubiera atropellado, ella así se sentía, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, jajaja sorprendente, era el segundo día de clases y ya no quería ir a la escuela,_ "bueno, no dejare que esto me afecte" _se dijo así misma muy decida… se vio por última vez en el espejo… fingió una sonrisa y se encamino hacia la casa de Mat, era muy temprano, no creía que el ya hubiera salido de casa, hablaría con el camino a la escuela… estaba decidida a oír la razón por la cual la ayudo la noche pasada y ha decirle las gracias por ese gesto tan amable

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo 3**

**Espero que les haya gustado}**

**Hay más Mimato**

**No se preocupen ire añadiendo mas mimato conforme avanzen los capítulos**

**Dejen RR por favor.. díganme que les gusta y que no **

**Estoy dispuesta a tomar cualquier tipo de critica**

**Gracias por leer**

**Debbylove994**


	4. Por que me siento asi?

**Capitulo 4 **

**Porfavor enserio dejen sus RR **** quiero saber que piensan, aunque no les guste! **** estoy dispuesta a recibir cualquier tipo de critica **

Mat despertó debido al sonido de su alarma, se incorpora en su cama y piensa en lo sucedido el día anterior, _"¿Por qué hice eso?... ¿Por qué no simplemente la deje ahí?" _pensaba el chico al no entre sus acciones del día anterior_ "lo hiciste por que se miraba tan indefensa" _respondió una voz en su interior _"porque se miraba perdida, necesitaba que alguien la protegiera y eso te rompió el corazón, no pudiste evitarlo tenias que detener su dolor" - _¡NO!-grito el fuertemente…. El nunca se había sentido así, nunca había sentido la necesidad de proteger a nadie más, bueno a nadie más que a su hermano…. Entonces ¿Por qué sintió la necesidad de proteger a la castaña?... - ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?...- se sentía frustrado al no poder encontrar una respuesta…. ¿Por qué diablos sintió esa necesidad?

_¡Mat, el desayuno está listo, baja a comer!- _grito su padre sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Gracias papa pero no tengo hambre_- _era cierto no sentía ni la más pequeña pizca de hambre, lo cual era muy raro de el, el siempre comía hasta más no poder_, "¿Por qué no tengo hambre? ¿Será por…?", _sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, se estaba volviendo loco…. Se dio un baño, se vistió y agarro camino hacia la escuela, la verdad es que era muy temprano, pero tenía que distraerse con algo antes que le explotara la cabeza por tantas preguntas

Mimi iba caminando distraídamente por la calle, tenía su mente en otra parte…_ "¿Por qué me ayudo?... Mat no es asi, el no ayuda a las personas…. Bueno solo a T.K. pero el es su hermano menor"…. _El nunca la había ayudado a ella, nunca se había tomado la molestia en preguntarle que le pasaba y eso que antes ella lloraba todo el tiempo,_ "¿Por qué ahora si me ayudo?... tal vez no es el mismo Mat de antes_"… no pudo terminar con sus pensamientos porque ahí estaba el rubio, saliendo de su casa…

_¡Mat!... – _el rubio se sobresalto al oír su nombre, giro sobre sí mismo para ver quién era la que lo estaba llamando…. Y ahí estaba ella, Mimi, la razón de todas sus preguntas, iba corriendo en dirección a él, se miraba mejor que ayer, aunque sus ojos aun denotaban tristeza….

¡Hola Mat, gracias por esperarme!- dijo la castaña un poco agitada por haber corrido…. Esperaba que Mat dijera algo... (…) nada….

Mat miraba extrañado a Mimi, ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿No era muy temprano para ir a la escuela?... Mimi lo miraba expectante, como esperando que el dijera algo, pero él no tenía palabras, se había quedado mudo ante la presencia de ella, no es que él fuera un chico de muchas palabras, pero nunca se había quedado mudo ante alguien, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, se sentía confundido,_ "¿Por qué no sé qué decir? ¿Por qué me siento nervioso?"…. _el chicocomenzó a molestarse_…. "¿Quién es ella para hacerme sentir así? ¿Quién diablos se ha creído?"_

Mimi se sentía confundida, lo miraba como quien mira un mago esperando que haga el truco, quería que el por lo menos le devolviera el saludo…_ "un hola no es tan difícil de decir_" pensó ella algo molesta, el permanecía callado, viéndola, primero fue una mirada de sorpresa, fue cambiando hasta una mirada de enojo… _"¿enojo?... ¿pero por qué diablos está enojado?"…._

Hola- mascullo es fríamente, estaba molesto, estaba molesto con esa niña mimada por hacerlo sentir así

Mimi se quedo paralizada ante el noto que él había empleado, lo miro con cara de estúpida hasta que reacciono que él se estaba marchando… "_respira Mimi respira, no le grites nada, recuerda que el te ayudo ayer y le debes un agradecimiento por esto…. pero si me ayudo ayer ¿Por qué diablos me contesta así_?"…. Mat se iba alejando cada vez mas_ "al diablo con mi orgullo, después de todo el me ayudo ayer y yo quiero respuestas"_

¡Mat, espera!- el hizo un movimiento brusco, como si el contacto con ella le quemara la piel, la volvió a ver molesto, a el no le gustaba tener contacto físico con las personas, pero al verla, con esa carita de princesa, asustada, con los ojos abiertos como platos, se dio cuenta que se había comportado como un idiota- Mimi…. Perdóname, lo que pasa es que estoy algo cansado y si no duermo bien me pongo de un pésimo humor…-

"_Por lo menos se disculpo" _pensó la castaña- Esta bien no te preocupes – respondió ella dirigiéndole su mejor sonrisa fingida… aun no podía sonreír se sentía demasiado mal para dar una sonrisa sincera

Ella trato de forjar un sonrisa, pero no llego a sus ojos, era una sonrisa aun triste, ella aun estaba rota y a él le dolía- ¿te encuentras mejor?- pregunto el rubio impulsivamente, necesitaba saber si ella se encontraba mejor que el día anterior

Si….- dijo Mimi mirando hacia el suelo- Gracias por lo de ayer, no sé que me hubiera pasado si tu no me hubieras ayudado- le dedico una media sonrisa

No hay de que- respondió Mat fríamente, ella seguía dolida como él lo había sospechado, le dolía verla así, le provocaba abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, el rubio se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar nuevamente, tenía que irse de ese lugar antes de que hiciera algo estúpido

Mimi lo miro confundida_, "¿se va nuevamente? ¿Cuál es el problema de ese chico?, primero se disculpa y me pregunta si estoy bien y luego se comporta frio nuevamente… ¿Qué es bipolar o algo por el estilo?" _ella normalmente hubiera dejado que él se marchara, ella no era de ese tipo de chicas de rogar ni mucho menos, a decir verdad era una chica muy orgullosa, pero ella tenía que saber por qué diablos la había ayudado así que corrió detrás de el… otra vez

_¡Espera_!- No puede ser esa chica otra vez pensó el chico con desesperación- ¿Qué quieres?- mascullo él en respuesta…._ "Oh no, otra vez esa mirada de gatito asustado"…. _Esa mirada hacia que todo el interior de él se revolviera, que su corazón de hielo se derritiera y generaba una gran necesidad de abrazarla y de decirle que todo iba a esta bien, se sentía culpable de haber sido él el culpable de aquella mirada

L-lo siento- dijo Mimi esa mirada, ese tono de voz tan frio hacia que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, se sentía asustada – puedes irte, perdona si te moleste

No, no, no perdóname tu a mi- dijo el rubio, se sentía mal por haberla tratado así- ya te dije que el no dormir bien me hace mal, aunque esa no es escusa para tratarte así- le dedico su mejor sonrisa

La sonrisa de Mat era maravillosa, tenía una sonrisa perfecta, de esas sonrisas que te quitan el aliento y hacen que te olvides de respirar…. Mimi lo miraba con una cara de estúpida, se había perdido en sus ojos…._ "MIMI REACCIONA, es solo MAT" _Mimi volvió en si rápidamente- E-esta bi-bien, no te preocupes

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la situación, Mat odiaba los silencios incómodos, el era un chico callado y amaba el silencio, pero no ese tipo de silencio que vuelve el ambiente tenso, tenia que romper ese silencio rápidamente- Y…. ammm…. Bueno…. ¿Y qué harás con Michael?- la pregunta se había escapado de su boca, el vio como la cara de Mimi se crispaba de dolor y sus ojos se iban llenando lentamente de lagrimas hasta que ella bajo la cabeza, vio como hacia sus manos un puño y como le empezaban a templar las piernas…._ "eres un estúpido ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso? ESTUPIDO, la harás llorar otra vez ¡¿Qué diablos es tu problema? ¿No puedes pasar más de diez segundos sin hacerla sentir mal?" _para sorpresa del rubio Mimi levanto la cara con una gran sonrisa_…._

Pues…. Dejare que ellos sean felices, los dos son personas geniales, unas de las mejores personas que he conocido, se merecen el uno al otro, yo seré feliz por ellos, no puedo ser tan egoísta, además yo a el lo amo, lo amo tanto como para dejar que el sea feliz, lo que yo mas deseo es su felicidad si el es feliz yo soy feliz, así que por esa razón yo les deseo lo mejor….- Mimi termino dirigiéndole al sorprendido rubio la mejor de sus sonrisas

_Mat _la miraba con la boca abierta, estaba tan sorprendido,_ "¿Qué diablos le hicieron a Mimi?... después de todo si cambio, ya no es la misma chica egoísta de antes"_

Ah y por cierto, muchisisisisisisimas gracias por lo de ayer, no tienes idea de cuánto me ayudaste- Mimi dudo un segundo pero luego lo abrazo….

Mat se puso sumamente rojo, Mimi lo estaba abrazando, se paralizo, ella tenía sus delgados brazos alrededor de cuello y tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, Mat le devolvía el abrazo de forma automática… sintió el perfume de fresas que emanaba todo su cuerpo ¿Cómo es que después de tantos _años nunca se dio cuenta de que olía tan bien?.._

Mimi se aparto de el al pasar un rato, le dedico una gran sonrisa y empezó a andar- Espera ¿adonde vas?- pregunto Mat alarmado- A la escuela tontín, ¿adónde más?- Mat se sintió como el chico mas tonto del planeta, obviamente iba a la escuela…_ "tonto, tonto, tonto"… _- ¿No vienes Mat?, ya van a empezar las clases

Si si si, ya voy… - la alcanzo y asi caminaron los 2 juntos hasta la escuela

**Y ese señores es el final del capitulo 4 **

**Que les parece hasta ahora?**

**Por favor dejen RR ya saben díganme lo que piensan!**

**Lo odian? Que no les gusta?**

**Díganme porfavor**

**Gracias por leer**

**Debbylove994**


	5. Respuestas

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo 5 **

**Por favor dejen RR se los ruego**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**-**Mat….- dijo la castaña con voz algo asustada- ¿Por qué todo el mundo nos ve como que somos monstros?

Mat la miro confundido hasta que noto que las miradas de todos se posaban en ellos… "_¿Qué diablos?" _Pensó el chico confundido- No tengo ni la más mínima idea- le respondió s la chica con el mismo desconcierto

-¡Tai!- grito Sora dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo debajo de su costilla- Mira quien viene ahí – dijo señalando a la pareja de chicos que venían entrando (Mat y Mimi)

Tai casi bota el pedazo de pan que estaba a punto de introducir en su boca cuando Sora lo golpeo la volvió a ver algo molesto, pero luego siguió la dirección del dedo de ella y vio lo mismo que ella…. _"¿Mimi y Mat, juntos?... ¿Cómo rayos paso esto?"…. _Tai miro a Sora con cara confundida, no era que Mimi y Mat se odiaran, claro que no, simplemente no se soportaban, a decir verdad del grupo de los 8 digielegidos ellos eran los que menos se hablaban, eran 2 opuestos…. Pero ¿Qué hacían juntos?

Sora vio la cara de desconcierto de Tai – pero… si él nunca deja que nadie lo acompañe a clases, ni siquiera nosotros- dijo ella

**-**Es cierto, el siempre dice que prefiere venir a clases solos… pero entonces qué diablos hace con ¿Mimi?... – ambos chicos estaban totalmente desconcertados, como el resto de la escuela

Los chicos se aproximaron hasta donde se encontraban Tai y Sora

-Hola chicos – dijo Mimi, los dos chicos los miraban con cara de susto, como los demás en la escuela- No me digan que Ud. También, ¿Por qué nos miran así?- pregunto la castaña algo molesta, odiaba que las personas la vieran de esa manera

Tai y Sora cambiaron la cara rápidamente, y los vieron con una gran sonrisa- perdónanos, lo que pasa es que…- Tai se quedo callado, tal vez no era buena idea decirlo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Tai? Por favor dime- dijo la castaña ya muy molesta, primero la miraban, corrección los miraban mal y después no les decían la razón

Mat estaba callado, él sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual todos los miraban así, el nunca iba a clases acompañado de nadie, ni de Sora, ni de Tai, ni siquiera de T.K…. ahora que lo pensaba no estaba muy seguro de porque había dejado que la castaña lo acompañara a clases… "_¿Por qué no le dije que se fuera como se lo digo a las demás personas? ¿Por qué deje que ella me acompañara?" _La pregunta de la castaña la saco de sus pensamientos- No me digan que Ud. También, ¿Por qué nos miran así?- "_Mierda…"_ – perdónanos, lo que pasa es que…- "_Mierda, mierda, mierda, Tai cállate" _pensó el rubio molesto, el castaño como que hubiera oído sus pensamientos se calló y no termino la frase que iba a decir "_Uff… me salve"_ -¿Qué es lo que pasa Tai? Por favor dime- _"Diablos, esa chica sí que es persistente"_ Tai dudaba si decir o no lo que estaba pensando él y el resto de la escuela…. "Tiiiiiiiii" sonó el timbre de la campana "_uff… salvado por la campana"_

Tai se paro rápidamente para huir de ese lugar, definitivamente había metido la pata, Mat lo miraba con unos ojos asesinos, tenía que correr- Bueno, pues, este, tenemos que ir a clases, no quiero llegar tarde-dicho esto tomo a Sora del brazo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta el salón…. Estaban a punto de llegar al su clase cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su brazo

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- pregunto la castaña alzando las cejas- tienes que responderme…. Respondernos- hizo un ademan señalando a Mat- ¿Por qué nos miraban así?

-Bueno es que….- no sabía que decir, el no era bueno mintiendo…. Tendría que decir la verdad y luego aguantar la paliza que Mat le daría- lo que pasa es que Mat nunca deja que nadie lo acompañe a clases- sintió como los ojos del rubio centellaban de ira, "_bueno que va… si voy a aguantarme una paliza le diré la verdad completa" _Pensó el castaño- Ya sabes cómo es Mat, el es un lobo solitario…. Ni siquiera T.K puede acompañarlo a clases, dice que es su "tiempo para pensar", así que todos estábamos sorprendidos al verte entrar con el…. Por eso todas esas miradas

Mat sentía que iba a explotar, como se atrevía Tai a decirle eso a ELLA, no tenía nada de malo dejar que ella caminara con él hasta la escuela, la verdad es que había sido mera coincidencia, el no lo había planeado, solo paso y el no puedo decirle que se fuera pero…. _"¿Por qué no le dije que se fuera?" _Siempre que alguien intentaba acompañarlo a clases lo mandaba a volar, sin importar quien fuera, ese era el tiempo que el empleaba para estar solo… entonces…. _"¿Por qué no le dijo a ella que se fuera?"_

-Ah…. – eso fue todo lo que la castaña dijo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su salón…. Los 3 chicos se le quedaron viendo como estúpidos, esperaban que ella dijera algo más que un simple "AH" - ¿chicos no vienen? Vamos a llegar tarde a clases- Mimi los volvió a ver dedicándoles una gran sonrisa…. Los 3 chicos la alcanzaron y se dirigieron hacia su salón sin decir nada más.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, aunque Mimi tenía la cabeza en otra parte…. _"¿Por qué Mat no me dijo que me fuera como le decía a las demás personas? ¿Por qué había cambiado su comportamiento con ella? Primero me ayudo en el parque…. ¡el parque!, se había olvidado completamente de preguntarle por qué diablos la había ayudado el día anterior, ella era tan olvidadiza…. Demonios Mimi… lo esperare cuando terminen las clases, pero…. Y si me manda a volar, y si me dice que no tiene nada que hablar conmigo, aunque hoy en la mañana no me dijo nada, tal vez no me dijo nada por lastima… si eso fue no me quería hacer sentir mal, pero yo necesito preguntarle por qué me había ayudado…. Cuando termine esta clase le diré que necesito hablar con el"_

El rubio miraba fijamente la espalda de la castaña, se sentía apenado, ¿Qué pensaría ella?... el dejo que la acompañara, no es que fuera la gran cosa que 2 personas llegaran juntas al cole, Tai y Sora lo hacían siempre y nadie los miraba como que fueran zombis devora cerebros, aunque si era la primera vez que EL llegaba acompañado de alguien, a decir verdad él también se sentía confundido, "_¿Por qué la deje?... ¿Por qué a ella?... bueno ella me tomo desprevenido, fue un acto de cortesía, si eso fue, no fue nada especial simplemente sentí lastima por ella…. Aunque en ningún momento pense en decirle que se fuera, no que yo recuerde, a decir verdad, el sentía la necesidad de estar con ella pero…. ¿Por qué ella?... ¡ahhh! Esa preguntaba había estado rondando la cabeza de el desde el día anterior, ¿Por qué la había ayudado el día anterior? Y ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada ese día?..."_ el rubio paso su mano por su cabellera desordenando aun mas su rebelde cabello, estaba estresado, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella a como dé lugar.

El timbre sonó dando como finalizada la clase, Mimi se levanto y se dio la vuelta quedando frente a Mat, el chico la miro fríamente, Mimi se sintió intimidada, esos ojos….- Mat mira necesito preguntarte algo- Dijo la chica con voz temblorosa

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el rubio algo sorprendido no esperaba que ella le hablara, al menos no tan pronto, aun no tenía preparada una coartada

Mimi estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando un grupo de chicas llego y se la llevaron hablaban sobre algo de ser capitana de las porristas o algo por el estilo, Mat se quedo viendo como ella se alejaba, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa de disculpa…

Mimi no tuvo tiempo en todo el día para poder hablar con el rubio, todos le querían hablar, le preguntaban cómo le había ido en los estados unidos, le proponían unirse a diferentes equipos, simplemente no le dejaron ni un segundo para respirar y poder preguntarle por que la había ayudado el día anterior y por qué no le había dicho ese día en la mañana que se fuera…

Al fin el día había terminado, Mimi recogió sus cosas rápidamente, Mat ya estaba en la puerta, _"Demonios, ¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido?" _Mimi termino de recoger sus cosas y se dispuso a correr para alcanzar al chico, al parecer se había tardado demasiado tiempo ya que Mat no se podía ver por ningún lado "_Diablos, ¿y ahora que hare?" _Pensó la chica desesperada buscándolo por todas partes, _"Mierda…. Tendré que esperar a mañana para preguntarle" _Camino distraídamente hasta salir del colegio y ahí estaba el, recostado en el muro, esperando…. _"¿A quien espera_?"… los ojos del rubio se posaron en la castaña…._ "me espera a…. MI"_

Y ahí estaba ella…. El no sabía muy bien porque la esperaba, fue un impulso, parecía que ella tenía algo importante que decirle y para ser sinceros el se moría de ganas de saber que era…. Ella estaba parada a unos 5 metros con la boca abierta, el chico sonrió al verla así, ¿es que tanto le sorprendía que él la estuviera esperando?... bueno pensándolo bien hasta el estaba sorprendido, ella sacudió la cabeza y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el rubio….

-Mat…. ¿me estabas esperando a MI?- pregunto la castaña algo extrañada

- Bueno… este… ammm…. – el chico se puso nervioso y se sonrojo, "_sabía que era mala idea esperarla"... –_la verdad sí, es que me pareció que tenias algo importante que decirme y parece que no tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo…. Por lo que veo has pasado ocupada todo el día

"_Me estaba esperando a ¡MI!... eso es algo que definitivamente no se ve todos los días"- _Pensó la chica, no sabía porque pero se sentía feliz que él la hubiera esperado… "_ha de ser porque al fin sabré las respuestas a mis preguntas"_

-Y…. ¿Qué era lo que me querías preguntar?- pregunto el rubio al ver que Mimi se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos…

- bueno…. Lo que pasa es que… ammm… - la castaña se puso sumamente nerviosa, obviamente no había pensado en que le iba a decir…. Ahora la idea le parecía sumamente tonta, como diablos le iba a preguntar…. ¿por qué me ayudaste ayer que estaba llorando? O ¿Por qué no me mandaste al diablo hoy en la mañana?... si definitivamente esto no había sido una buena idea…. El rubio la miraba expectante…. – Bueno lo que es que…. Quería saber… ¿Por qué me ayudaste ayer por la noche?... no es que no te agradezca, todo lo contrario, la verdad no se qué hubiera pasado si tu no me hubieras ayudado, lo que pasa es que tu y yo nunca hemos sido grandes amigos, y no se me pareció algo raro que tú me ayudaras, no es que crea que tu eres una mala persona es solo que me sorprendió… no es que me sorprenda que hagas buenas acciones es solo que nunca te habías tomado la molestia en hablar conmigo… sabes…. Mejor me voy a callar- _"diablos Mimi ¿Cuál es tu problema?... definitivamente hablas demasiado cuando estas bajo presión… ahora Mat pensara que soy una completa loca…. No es que me importe pero bueno es Mat, y no quiero que el piense que estoy loca, aunque yo creo que siempre ha pensado eso, pero si hubiera pensado eso probablemente no me hubiera ayudado ayer y ¡demonios! Lo estás haciendo otra vez"_

Mat estaba callado, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que responderle, definitivamente esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa… la verdad es que ni el sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta…. Había pasado toda la noche y todo ese día tratando de averiguar la respuesta de porque lo había hecho pero no tenia de la más remota idea…. – bueno… para serte sincero….- Mimi lo miraba expectante…..- No tengo la menor idea….

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la castaña… había esperado todo tipo de respuestas… pero no un simple "No tengo la menor idea"

- Si…. Lo que pasa es que no sé porque lo hice…-dijo el rubio sinceramente

-¿Cómo no vas a saber por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Mimi algo molesta

Mat lo pensó detenidamente…. Los ojos parecían tratar de asesinarlo… tendría que ser sincero con ella - Esa es la verdad Mimi, todavía no logro saber lo que hice, pero cuando te vi llorando, sentí el fuerte impulso de protegerte y de ayudarte….

Mimi se quedo sin habla…. _"Mat… sintió la necesidad de protegerme a ¿MI?"…. _no sabía porque pero eso la hacía sentirse feliz…. Fijo los ojos en el rubio… el estaba sonrojado y algo nervioso…. –Gracias- dijo ella dedicándole una gran sonrisa y colgándose de su cuello y dándole un fuerte abrazo

**Buenoo ese es el final del capitulo 5 **

**No me gusto mucho como quedo pero bueno…. En el próximo capitulo viene la otra pregunta…. ¿Por qué no le dijo nada cuando lo acompaño en la mañana?**

**Pero espero oir sus opiniones **

**Gracias a Megashop, a Suunrise y a Azul Tachikawa por sus RR **

**Les agradezco mucho**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado**

**BESOS **


	6. amigos?

**Capitulo 6**

**Hare este capítulo un poco más largo que los demás **

**Por favor dejen RR's**

Mimi se quedo sin habla…. _"Mat… sintió la necesidad de protegerme a ¿MI?"…. _no sabía porque pero eso la hacía sentirse feliz…. Fijo los ojos en el rubio… el estaba sonrojado y algo nervioso…. –Gracias- dijo ella dedicándole una gran sonrisa y colgándose de su cuello y dándole un fuerte abrazo

Mat sintió como al castaña pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintió el calor de su cuerpo, el olor a rosas que emanaba su piel, cada musculo de su cuerpo se tenso, sintió como que su corazón fuera a salir disparado de su pecho en cualquier momento, _"¿Por qué me siento así?"…. _nunca en su vida se había sentido así, con nadie, _"no es más que un simple abrazo"_ se dijo el chico…

Mimi se alejo de el al darse cuenta de cómo se tensaban los músculos del chico, "_Debe de estar furioso, pero ahora entiendo a que se refiere el con impulsos" _ pensó la chica, ese no había sido más que un simple impulso, hubo algo en ella que había hecho que se moviera involuntariamente…. – perdóname Mat, no sé porque lo hice, por favor no te enojes- dijo al chica viendo la cara del chico con algo de miedo

-No, no te preocupes….- dijo Mat sonrojado…. _"¿Por qué te disculpas?"_ pregunto el chico dudoso _"¿tan malo ha sido?" _Se pregunto el rubio muy preocupado…

Mimi miro su reloj, ya eran las 6 y le había prometido a su madre llegar temprano para ayudarla a preparar la cena…. _"pero aun no le he preguntado porque me acompaño hoy en la mañana" _Se dijo a si misma muy preocupada…. Creo que tendré que preguntarle mañana…. – Bueno Mat, Ya es algo tarde y le prometí a mi madre que llegaría temprano a la casa….

-Si quieres vámonos juntos…. Digo…. Porque vivimos en la misma calle y…. bueno tu sabes a que me refiero - dijo el chico sin pensarlo 2 veces, no sabía porque pero el solo pensar no estar con ella lo hacía desesperarse

- Ah… si seguro- dijo la chica con una media sonrisa

-Bueno…. Entonces…. Vamos- dijo el chico dedicándole la mejor de las sonrisas, no sabía porque pero estando con ella no quería hacer nada más que sonreír

La castaña bajo la cara para que Mat no pudiera ver su sonrojo_ "su sonrisa es perfecta"_, pensó, lo cual era verdad, era una sonrisa perfecta, le podía quitar el aliento a cualquier persona….

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras en silencio, la chica seguía deslumbrada por la sonrisa de Mat y el rubio iba absorto en sus pensamientos preguntándose por que se sentía de esa forma con ella… paso un poco más de tiempo hasta que

-¡Ighhh! Ya me acorde- grito la castaña exaltada… Mat dio un salto, que diablos le pasaba a esa chica….- tenía que hacerte una pregunta mas- dijo Mimi explicando su grito al ver la manera en la que la veía Mat

- Ah… y ¿Cuál es la pregunta?- pregunto Mat algo nervioso, odia sentir como que estaba en la silla caliente

-Bueno veras…. – dijo ella sin saber que palabras usar- bueno…. Hoy en la mañana… que entramos…. ¿recuerdas que todos nos miraban raro?- el rubio asintió- bueno entonces…. Tai dijo que la razón por la cual todos nos veían así era porque…. Porque tú nunca dejas que nadie te acompañara a clase- Mimi volvió a ver a Mat, este ni se inmuto, llevaba una máscara fría, sin ninguna emoción… la chica trago saliva y termino su pregunta – Y quería saber ¿Por qué no me has mandado a volar?... digo si no te gusta que la gente te acompañe, ¿Por qué dejaste que yo fuera contigo?...

- ¿sabes?- dijo el rubio lentamente…. Mimi lo miraba expectante – Haces demasiadas preguntas….- ambos rieron al mismo tiempo… aunque algo desganados, Mat estaba algo nervioso… no sabía que decirle

- Pero…. Aun no has respondido mi pregunta- dijo Mimi decidida a saber la respuesta

- Bueno… - _"Diablos, a esta chica no se le escapa nada"- _La verdad es que…. Tampoco lo se xD…. La verdad en ningún momento pensé en hacerlo, iba hablando contigo y me distraje, creo que no me di cuenta hasta que llegamos al colegio…

Mimi sintió una gran alegría, él ni siquiera había pensado en mandarla a volar…. Se sentía tan feliz

Siguieron caminando en silencio, pero era de esos silencios incómodos, simplemente ambos iban absortos en sus propios pensamientos…

-Mat…. Esta es tu casa- dijo Mimi al ver que estaban frente al edificio y Mat y él seguía caminando

- Si lo sé….- Obviamente el sabia que esa era su casa

- Entonces… ¿Adónde vas?- Pregunto Mimi algo desconcertada

- Te acompañare hasta tu casa- respondió Mat como que era lo más obvio del mundo

- ¡Enserio!- la castaña sintió como miles de maripositas volaban dentro de su estomago…

-Sí, enserio, ya es algo tarde y no quiere que andes sola por las calles- Dijo Mat

- Gracias – dijo Mimi bajando la cabeza para evitar que el viera el rubor que sus mejillas estaban adquiriendo… se sentía tan feliz al oír esas palabras

Siguieron caminando…. Otra vez inmersos en sus pensamientos, aunque claro ambos iban pensando en lo mismo "_¿Por qué se siente tan bien cuando estamos juntos? ¿Por qué ya no peleamos? ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?"_

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Mimi…

-Gracias por acompañarme Mat- dijo la castaña con un leve rubor en los ojos

-No hay de que Mimi….

Mimi se punto de puntitas y le dio un tierno beso en el cachete, luego se dio media vuelta y entro a su casa

Mat sintió como que una descarga eléctrica pasara por todo su cuerpo, sentía como un calor subía por todo su cuerpo hasta su cara, el color que esta adquirió no parecía ser humano, si le hubieras puesto un tomate a la par hubieran parecido hermanos…. Se quedo ahí parado frente a la casa de la castaña hasta que sus pies reaccionaron y camino de regreso hasta su edificio… subió hasta su cama, ignoro cuando su padre lo llamaba para cenar, _"¿Quién va a querer comer cuando sientes miles de mariposas en tu estomago?" _pensó el chico mientras entraba a su habitación… se acostó en la cama y se quedo dormido pensando en aquella chica

Al día siguiente por la mañana Mat se levanto rápidamente, se vistió, comió y se puso a ver por la venta…. Tenía la vista perfecta de toda la calle…. Estaba esperando a que Mimi pasara _"debo parecer un acosador sexual que espera por su presa" _pensó el rubio divertido…. Pasaron unos 5 minutos y ahí estaba ella…. Tan perfecta, tan hermosa, tan ELLA…. _"¿Qué diablos estas pensando Mat? Ella es Mimi Tachikawa…. La niña de papi, la mimada, la egoísta, la inmadura Mimi…" _pero ahí estaba ella caminando…. Tenía que aceptarlo ella era la perfección andando…. No pudo resistir mas, salió corriendo escaleras abajo….

Mimi iba caminando distraídamente por la acera, pensando en el día anterior, Mat se había comportado tan lindo con ella, el era un buen chico, ella siempre lo supo…. Solo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo, como ella lo veía en ese momento él y ella podían llegar a ser grandes amigos…. Iba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando vio una cabellera rubia que iba saliendo del edificio de Mat…

Y ahí se encontraba ella a menos de 3 metros de él _"Dios ¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecta?... CALLATE MAT…. Es Mimi que no lo entiendes" _el chico se regaño a si mismo… La chica lo miraba… no se pudo resistir a esos ojos color caramelo…

-Hola Mimi….- "_eres débil" _Pensó

-Hola Mat….-

El rubio hizo un ademan para que Mimi caminara delante de él, _"es todo un caballero" _Pensó la castaña…. Ambos caminaron rumbo a la escuela hablando de trivialidades **(N/A: ****trivialidades: Falta de importancia, de interés o de trascendencia. Cosa que no tiene importancia, trascendencia o interés, o que es común y sabida por todos.) **Se sorprendieron al saber que tenían tantas cosas en común, ambos estaban apasionados por la música, tocaban guitarra, escribían canciones…a ambos les apasionaba el futbol…. Les encantaba todo lo relacionado con la astronomía…. Y así pasaron hablando hasta que llegaron al colegio….

Esta vez al entrar ya casi nadie los vio con cara de susto, ya saben cómo son las cosas en la escuela, después de un día las cosas que pasan ya no son tan importantes…. En clases Mimi se concentro al máximo…. Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Mat, por más que trataba no podía dejar de ver a la castaña que tenía enfrente… _"¿Cómo puedes resistirte a la perfección?_" pensó el chico

Ese día Mimi también paso ocupada, todo el mundo quería hablar con ella, al fin de cuentas ella siempre fue la chica más popular de toda la escuela… pero ella estaba cambiada, no para mal, ella seguía siendo Mimi pero se había vuelto una chica menos superficial, menos mimada, mas estudiosa… y mucho más madura y Mat se había dado cuenta de eso… pero no podía evitar preguntarse porque había cambiado…

El timbre sonó y todo se iba de la escuela, Mat estaba esperando a Mimi fuera del colegio como el día anterior…. Iban caminando hablando de cosas sin sentido como ¿Por qué es imposible lamerse el codo?

-No es imposible- dijo Mimi- Yo tengo un amigo que lo puede hacer

-¿Enserio?- dijo Mat algo incrédulo- ¿no le preguntaste que se sentía?

- Jajajaja ¿Cómo le voy a preguntar eso?... además ¿Qué crees que se va a sentir?- pregunto Mimi divertida

-No lo sé… Tal vez el único nervio que activa la sensación de cosquillas del cuerpo se encuentre en el codo y la única forma de que este funcione es activándolo con tu propia lengua….- ambos rieron al unisonó

Mimi vio su reloj…. Las 5:15…

-Oye Mat… no quiero llegar a casa temprano hoy… te parece si nos quedamos un rato en el parque

- Si – respondió Mat inmediatamente- me parece una buena idea

Ambos caminaron hasta el parque… y se fueron a sentar bajo el árbol favorito de Mat…. Ambos se tumbaron en el suelo…. El sol aun brillaba… y el cielo estaba azul y lleno de nubes…. A Mimi le encantaba que el cielo estuviera así….

-Tengo una idea- dijo la castaña muy entusiasmada….

- ¿Qué paso?...- pregunto Mat algo dudoso…

- Veamos las formas que tienen las nubes…- dijo la chica risueña

- Jajajaja- Mat vio a Mimi como que estaba loca… EL Yamato Ishida viendo formas de nubes ni de broma

- Vamos Mat por favor- dijo Mimi haciendo su mejor cara de perrito con hambre- te lo ruego… cuando estaba en los estados unidos siempre me sentaba en el parque y nos poníamos a ver las formas de las nubes con…. – el recuerdo de Michael y ella viendo nubes en el parque invadió su mente

Mat vio que los ojos de Mimi se tornaban vidriosos y que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir…. Era un tonto, tendría que dejar el orgullo a un lado – ¡Ok Mimi está bien! Veamos las formas de las nubes- respondió el rubio vencido

-¡Genial!- dijo la castaña- Yo empiezo…. Bueno mira esa tiene forma de… ornitorrinco…. Jajajaja se parece a Perry (N/A: de Phineas y Ferb)….

-Jajajaja…. Bueno es mi turno… mira esa tiene forma de guitarra…

- Jajajaja yo le veo forma de perro con sombrero…

Ambos estallaron en risas…. Al fin y al cabo no era tan aburrido verle forma a las nubes como él pensó… y así pasaron viendo las nubes hasta que el cielo se torno negro y solo se podían ver las estrellas

-¡Mat, mira la hora que es… mis padres me van a matar!- dijo Mimi levantándose de un salto y jalando la mano de el rubio para que la siguiera

- Cálmate Mimi…- Dijo el chico mientras era jalado por Mimi….

Nuevamente el la acompaño hasta su casa y ella le volvió a dar su beso en la mejilla

Esa rutina se repitió el resto de la semana y también la semana próxima, Mat esperaba a ver a Mimi y salía de su edificio hacia su encuentro, iban caminando juntos hasta la escuela, Mimi siempre estaba ocupada, había accedido a estar con las porristas después de que ellas pasaran horas rogándole que se uniera al equipo, Mat siempre la esperaba fuera del colegio hasta que finalizaban las clases, a veces se sentaban a ver las nubes o iban al centro comercial por un helado…. Y siempre ella se despedía dándole un beso en la mejilla…. Pero todo ese tiempo Mat no logro ver una de esas sonrisas que es esperaba de Mimi, después de todo solo habían pasado 2 semanas, ella seguía estando dolida por Michael y Mat lo sabía, pero él se prometió a si mismo lograr que Mimi le diera una de esas sonrisas a como dé lugar…

El último viernes de la segunda semana ellos caminaban de regreso a sus casas, iban hablando sobre pokemon y como Mat había vivido engañado toda su vida pensando que ASH se llamaba "Ash Kétchup" y el nombre original es "Ash Kétchum" **(N/A: es verdad si quieren búsquenlo en google)**

**-**No puede ser- decía Mat frustrado- he vivido toda mi vida pensando que era el nombre correcto

- Jajajaja- Mimi no podía dejar de reír ante la cara de frustración de su amigo…. De repente "ring…. Ring…. Ring…" –Me están llamando- dijo Mimi sacando su celular…. Era un Black Berry rosado con muchos brillantes alrededor,

"_Algunas cosas nunca cambian" _ pensó Mat riendo

´-Alo…. Oh….

**Ese es el final del capitulo 6 **

**Mat y Mimi ya se están haciendo amigos que emoción! **

**Algunas de las peleas de ellos son las que tengo con mi mejor amigo xD**

**Y quien será la llamada que recibe!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Por favor dejen RR diciéndome lo que piensan**

**Gracias a ****mimichibi-daithel**** y a katieishida1390 gracias por sus RR **

**Sigan leyendo y díganme lo que les parece este capitulo**


	7. Amor?

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 7**

**Espero les guste **

…

-Alo….- dijo Mimi entre risas

-_Hola…. Mimi… soy Michael- _La castaña estaba sin habla…. Hace 2 semanas que no cruzaba palabras con él, aun le dolía

-Oh…. Eres tu…. – dijo Mimi con un hilo de voz, estaba en shock, no estaba lista para hablar con él, después de todo solo habían pasado 2 semanas, ella no se había olvidado de él, todavía seguía enamorada, todavía le dolía el saber que nunca estarían juntos

Mat se preocupo, la castaña se puso pálida, vio como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos…. _"¿Qué sucede?"_ se pregunto desesperado

-_Mimi estas bien…. Suenas algo extraña…. ¿Mimi estás ahí?- _Mimi no podía hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no permitía que emitiera ningún sonido… era Michael, SU Michael, el chico que hace pocos días le había roto el corazón….

Mimi sacudió la cabeza…. –Si Michael perdóname, la señal aquí es pésima- dijo la chica esforzándose por que su voz no se le quebrara….- ¿Qué tal estas?

Mat estaba parado viéndola… "_¿Michael? ¿Por qué diablos le habla ahora?"… _el veía como Mimi hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar al hablar con el _"¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle después de todo?" _Se pregunto el rubio furioso

-_Estoy perfectamente Mimi… pero tú te has desaparecido estas últimas 2 semanas, no has respondido mis llamadas ¿sucede algo malo?- _pregunto el rubio preocupado….

"_¿Qué si sucede algo? Si lo que sucedía era que él le había roto el corazón" _pensó la chica tristemente- No Michael no sucede nada… perdóname por no haber mantenido contacto contigo, lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente y no había tenido tiempo de llamarte enserio lo siento- Mintió la castaña

-_No te preocupes, me imagine que era así…. Pero no me has dicho que piensas de mi y Emily… ¿no es genial?- _Pregunto el chico alegremente

- Pues me parece genial… me alegro tanto por Uds.- dijo la castaña haciendo todo el esfuerzo por mantener su voz…. _"¿a quién engaño?..."_pensó la chica frustrada…

-_ yo sé, nunca me imagine que me dijera que si… soy el hombre más feliz del mundo- _dijo Michael

- Si, es genial, Uds. Son el uno para el otro…- Mimi sentía que ya no podía mas- Bueno Michael te dejo, mi mama me está llamando me tengo que ir, bye

_- oh… ok está bien, cuídate y no pierdas el contacto, extraño a mi mejor amiga- _dijo el chico y luego colgó

"_si, mejor amiga…" _dijo Mimi con el corazón roto

-Mimi… ¿estás bien?- pregunto el rubio…. Estaba preocupado por ella

-Si Mat, estoy bien no te preocupes- respondió Mimi, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir

- No me mientas- dijo el rubio enojado… él podía ver como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la castaña, no le gustaba verla así, le partía el corazón…. Acerco a ella lentamente y le dio un abrazo fuerte

Mimi sintió los fuertes brazos de Mat alrededor de sus hombros, se sentía protegida y sabia que todo iba a estar bien – Gracias- es lo único que dijo ella…. Y se refugió en sus brazos, aunque no dejo escapar ninguna lagrima, ella se prometió a si misma que nunca volvería a llorar por él, que sería feliz por ellos 2 y que sería fuerte

Mat la abrazo fuertemente, otra vez sentía esa necesidad de protegerla… Mimi levanto la cara y lo vio a los ojos, le dedico una sonrisa, aun esa sonrisa rota, aun la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos, _"Tengo que hacer algo… me prometí a mi mismo no descansar hasta ver una de esas sonrisas"_ – Mimi… que te parece si sales mañana conmigo– Pregunto Mat dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas

-¿Adónde iremos?- pregunto ella

-¡Al parque de diversiones!- dijo el

Si- "_necesito distraerme" _pensó la chica… necesito dejar de pensar en él y que mejor que manera de hacerlo que saliendo a divertirme- Me encantaría Mat- dijo Mimi emocionada

-Perfecto- dijo el dedicándole una gran sonrisa- Pasare por ti a las 5… ya llegamos a tu casa

-Si gracias Mat, a 5 suena perfecto… - dijo ella dándole un beso en el cachete y entrando a su casa

Mat se quedo enfrente de la casa viendo como Mimi entraba, estaba feliz que ella había aceptado…. _"hare que mañana sea el mejor día de su vida" _pensó el decidido a sacarle una sonrisa que el tanto esperaba…

(…)

Mat se levanto a las 7 de la mañana… no podía dormir mas, lo cual era raro por que no había podido dormir toda la noche pensando en cómo hacer ese día perfecto…. se baño y se arreglo a las 8 ya estaba listo

-Diablos todavía tengo todo el día- dijo Mat frustrado….

(…)

Por otro lado Mimi no se quería levantar, había pasado toda la noche pensando en Michael, esa llamada no le había hecho bien, había pasado toda la noche recordando los momentos que había vivido, se sentía derrotada, pero el saber que esa noche saldría con Mat la hacía sentirse feliz… no sabía porque pero estando con Mat se olvidaba de todos sus problemas

-Diablos, no estaré lista a tiempo… sabia que me tendría que haber empezado alistarme antes- decía la castaña frustrada que aun no se podía decidir entre 2 blusas (ya estaba maquillada y lista solo le faltaba la blusa)

Ding dong (el timbre)- ¡Rayos! – dijo frustrada, agarro una blusa rosada, después de todo era su color favorito se la puso y salió corriendo escaleras abajo… se vio en el espejo que estaba a la par de la puerta de entrada, se arreglo el vestido y abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa… y ahí estaba Mat, se miraba extremadamente guapo, Mimi tenía que admitirlo el chico parecía un modelo… llevaba una camisa celeste cuello de tortuga manga larga y un par de jeans azul oscuro….

Mimi se miraba maravillosa, llevaba un pantalón pegado punta yuca, una blusa rosada de tirantes pegada que resaltaba su figura, unas botas negras de tacón, una cartera negra… se miraba simplemente hermosa

-Bueno- dijo Mat - ¿te parece si nos vamos?

-Si claro- Respondió Mimi agarrando su bolso

Mat le abrió la puerta de su carro (un convertible negro) y se dirigió hacia la puerta del conductor

-Bueno – dijo Mimi muy emocionada

Pasaron todo el camino hacia el parque de diversiones hablando de trivialidades, estando juntos las palabras salían con mucha facilidad, podían hablar de lo que fuera y siempre se divertían, agarraron confianza rápidamente, tal vez por el hecho de haberse conocido desde hace tantos años, aunque nunca se hablaron lo suficiente era como si se conocieran de toda la vida… Al llegar al parque Mimi bajo rápidamente del carro, estaba emocionada, iba caminando rápidamente jalando a Mat del brazo, ella siempre había amado los parques de diversiones, solía a ir todos los fines de semana en los estados…

-Vamos Mat apresúrate- dijo Mimi saltando alrededor de el…

-Ok Mimi espera, déjame comprar las entradas- parecía niña de 5 años y a Mat le encantaba eso, le parecía algo adorable… cuando termino de pagar Mimi lo jalo, lo hizo subirse 3 veces a la montaña rusa, 2 veces a las tazas giratorias, a los carros chocones…. Hasta lo hizo subirse en el carrusel… ya eran las 8 de la noches y se la estaban pasando genial, pero Mat aun no obtenía esa sonrisa que tanto anhelaba

Pasaron enfrente uno de los puestos en los que ganas muñecos

-¡Mat Mira!... es un cerdito- dijo Mimi señalando a uno de los premios, era un cerdito rosado muy bonito- por favor Mat gánalo para mi…- dijo la castaña jalándolo del brazo y haciéndole la cara de perrito con hambre

-Está bien, está bien- dijo el rubio… el reto era dispararle a un pato, Mat contaba con una asombrosa puntería y en el segundo tiro derribo a el pato y se gano a el cerdito de Mimi la cual empezó a saltar alrededor de el dándole las gracias por su nuevo peluche

-Se llamara Mat- dijo Mimi viéndolo con ternura

Mat se sonrojo ante este comentario

- si tuvieras que llamar a un peluche en mi honor ¿Cómo le pondrías?- pregunto la castaña

- se llamaría…. PRINCESA- dijo Mat con una gran sonrisa

- ¿por caprichosa?- pregunto Mimi algo enojada

- No, porque eres como sacada de un cuento de hadas- respondió Mat dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que hacían que Mimi se olvidara de respirar

(…)

-Mimi, ¿quieres un algodón de azúcar?- pregunto Mat al pasar frente al puesto

-Si Mat, gracias- Mimi agarro su algodón de azúcar y ambos comenzaron a caminar...- Mat…. Aun hay una atracción a la que no nos hemos subido y es mi favorita- dijo Mimi emocionada

-Está bien… ¿Cuál es?- pregunto Mat sonriendo al ver a Mimi tan emocionada

-La rueda de la fortuna- dijo Mimi señalándola con una gran sonrisa

-Ok, vamos entonces- dijo el caminando hacia la rueda

-¡Yeiii!- salto Mimi feliz

Se subieron en la rueda de la fortuna, una enfrente del otro, el cielo estaba bellísimo lleno de estrellas, Mimi miraba por la ventana con mirada ausente

-Mimi, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto esta atracción?- pregunto Mat algo curioso, nunca le había llamado mucho la atención para él era una atracción muy aburrida

- Porque estamos tan alto, Mira el cielo Mat se mira maravilloso, tenemos la mejor vista de las estrellas aquí…. – dijo Mimi con un brillo en sus ojos

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el cielo?- pregunto el rubio, la vez pasada hizo que ambos vieran las nubes y ahora las estrellas

- **Porque ****Después de ver las estrellas, las nubes y el sol me asombra como pequeñeces, como mi amor frustrado por Michael, nos afecten tanto cuando las grandezas como estas – Dijo Mimi señalando el cielo- simplemente se pasan por alto**

Mat se sorprendió ante la observación de Mimi, se quedo pensativo, ella tenía razón de ahora en adelante cada vez que él se sintiera mal vería el cielo y recordaría las palabras de Mimi… se bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna y comenzaron a caminar hacia el parqueo…

-Mat, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque a relajarnos un poco?- pregunto Mimi, quien ya estaba cansada pero en realidad no quería irse a su casa

-Está bien- dijo Mat... Ambos entraron hasta el carro y Mat manejo hasta el parque que quedaba cerca de sus casas, se acostaron bajo su árbol favorito y siguieron contemplando el cielo

-¿te encuentras mejor Mimi?- pregunto el chico

- Si Mat, gracias, me has ayudado a pasar un gran día, no es como que de un día para otro olvidare a Michael, pero estando contigo siento como que podre lograrlo porque estando contigo… ya no me duele, siento como que me olvido de todos mis problemas cuando estoy en tu compañía y por eso te agradezco que me hayas sacado hoy- dijo ella tomando la mano de Mat

-No hay de que princesa, siempre puedes contar conmigo, yo te ayudare a sanar tu corazón- dijo Mat

-Oye Mat – dijo la castaña con voz suave

- Si princesa- respondió el rubio

Mimi se sonrojo al oír esto, pero de verdad no le importaba que él la llamara así- ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado? – pregunto mientras miraba al cielo

Mat se sonrojo ante esta pregunta…. – No…

-¿Por qué Mat?- pregunto Mimi curiosa

- Yo no sé si creer en el amor Mimi… - respondió Mat sinceramente

-Ighhh…. ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella asustada

- Creo que fue desde que mis padres se divorciaron que empecé a dudar… ellos se "amaban" pero mira como terminaron, ni siquiera se pueden ver sin gritarse… ellos sufrieron tanto en el divorcio… después de ver tanto sufrimiento es algo difícil creer en el amor y eso es lo que pasa con la mayoría de las parejas, creen que están enamoradas, se juran amor eterno y después de un par de años se separan y generan sufrimiento, no solo de ellos , sino también de sus hijos, créeme que no es difícil pasar por medio de un divorcio, a mi me alejaron de mi hermano y he pasado años sin ver a Mama… he visto como mi padre intenta comenzar una nueva vida con diferentes mujeres, pero siempre termina de la misma manera, con un corazón roto…. Aunque me refugie en la música y eso me ha ayudado mucho a sobrellevar todos mis problemas

-Ahora lo entiendo- dijo Mimi sintiendo lastima por aquel rubio, y se juro a si misma que iba a encontrar la indicada para el

-Por eso nunca he creído en el amor, ha sido como una regla para mí nunca enamorarme de nadie…- dijo el chico algo dudoso sobre lo último que dijo- aunque creo que…

"_Ring, Ring, Ring"- _Rayos perdóname Mat, es mi padre… pero mira la hora ya son las 10:30 ya debería estar en la casa, vamos Mat apresúrate- dijo la castaña corriendo hacia el carro de Mat

-Aunque creo que halle la única excepción a esa regla- dijo Mat por lo bajo terminando su frase aunque Mimi no pudo oírlo….

Se subieron al carro y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban en la casa, Mat se bajo y le abrió la puerta del carro a Mimi…

-Gracias Mat… me alegra tanto haber pasado este tiempo conmigo, eres un chico genial, este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida- dijo Mimi abrazándolo fuertemente se sentía sumamente agradecida

- No hay de que, dulces sueños- le dijo el rubio dándole un tierno beso en la frente

Mimi se paro enfrente de su casa y volvió a ver al rubio y le dio una sonrisa… y ahí estaba, sus ojos volvieron a brillar como antes "_Esa es la sonrisa que yo he estado esperando" _pensó el chico sonriendo abiertamente

(…)

**Este es el final del capitulo 7**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Quiero agredecer a Azul Tachikawa y a ****mimichibi-daithel por dejar sus RR nuevamente **

**Y también ah Mimi Hyuga y a Emaleth gracias por sus RR me alegra que les haya gustado**

**Por favor dejen sus RR y díganme que piensan hasta ahora de este fic**

**No se si podre actualizarlo el resto de esta semana ya que ya se acerca mi cumpleaños y luego empezare a trabajar asi que mil disculpas si no lo puedo actualizar pronto**

**Besos **


	8. Cancion

**Aquí está el capitulo 8**

**No tarde tanto después de todo :B**

**Espero que les guste**

**Si quieren añadirle un poco de emoción mas a este capítulo tengan preparado en youtube**

"**Without you –Hinder acoustic" y "Te quiero tanto – ov7"**

**Espero lo disfruten **

(…)

-_Puedes creer que Emily y yo cumpliremos 4 meses de noviazgo mañana- _Pregunto Michael con una gran emoción

- La verdad si - respondió Mimi – después de todo Uds. son el uno para el otro- dijo sonriendo

-_Jajaja bueno me tengo que ir a hacer los preparativos para mañana, adiós Mimi… _

- Adiós Michael, espero que todo te salga perfecto- dijo ella cortando la llamada

Se quedo parada en su cuarto sonriendo, se sentía feliz por ellos, de verdad feliz, hace más de un mes que ya no le dolía hablar con él, lo había superado, lo había dejado atrás… pero no lo había hecho sola, lo había hecho con ayuda de su mejor amigo, Mat, un chico fantástico que durante los últimos 4 meses había estado para ella siempre, en las buenas y en las malas….- sonrió para sí misma…. _"sinceramente no sé donde estaría sin el"…_ los ultimo 4 meses no habían sido color de rosa, la noticia de Michael y Emily, luego venia la enfermedad, una fuerte neumonía que su madre había contraído…. Había estado en cama 1 mes, en una lucha constante contra la muerte, Mat siempre la acompañaba después de clases al hospital y se quedaba con ella hasta altas horas de la noche, si la mama de la castaña se ponía demasiado mal faltaba a clases, su padre siempre le daba permiso, le había agarrado mucho cariño a Mimi, su madre había logrado curarse de la neumonía y ahora estaba perfectamente…. "_Estos últimos meses han hecho que mi amistad con Mat se haya fortalecido, el siempre estaba conmigo, me daba fuerzas, con el siento que soy capaz de hacerlo todo y que todo va a estar bien… por eso y por muchas otras cosas él es mi mejor amigo"- _Pensó ella sonriendo y agarrando el teléfono

_-Hola soy Yamato Ishida y en este momento no puedo atender tu llamada, deja tu mensaje después del tono y te corresponderé lo antes posible-_ la castaña suspiro…. _"debe de estar en un ensayo con su banda" _pensó la chica frustrada, odiaba no poder hablar con él, aunque había sido su idea que el formara una banda después de la primera vez que lo había oído cantar

**Flash Back***

- Vamos Mat, por favor, canta para mí- decía suplicante la castaña

- Mimí me da pena- Decía Mat sonrojado

- Vamos, hazlo por mí- dijo ella jalándolo del brazo y haciendo sus mejores ojos de perrito pidiendo comida

-ahhh- Mat no se podía resistir a esa mirada- está bien- respondió resignado…. Agarro su guitarra- Esta canción se llama "Without you" y es de una de mis bandas favoritas, espero que te guste- Una agradable melodía comenzó a llenar la habitación de Mat

**(denle play a without you)**

_I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather  
'Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper  
_

Mimi estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que el tuviera una voz tan maravillosa, era ronca y masculina, perfecta para el…

_'Cause something's changed  
You've been acting so strange  
And it's taking its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

Mimi lo miraba como que la hubieran hipnotizado su voz era siemplemente perfecta

_Without you, I live it up a little more every day  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then but it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away, well, I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine without you_

Mat estaba nervioso, sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, ambos se miraban fijamente…

_Called you up 'cause it's been long enough  
And you said that you were so much better  
We have done a lot of growing up  
We were never meant to be together_

'Cause something changed  
You were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave  


Mimi se había perdido en los ojos azules de su amigo, se había olvidado de todo, hasta de respirar

_Without you, I live it up a little more every day  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then but it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away, well, I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine without you_

_'Cause something changed  
You were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave  
Whoa! Yeah!_

Without you, I live it up a little more every day  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then but it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away, well, I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine without you

Without you!  
Without you!  
Without you!

I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente…

- Mat- dijo Mimi sonrojada- tu voz es maravillosa, deberías formar una banda

- Bueno… - Respondió el mas rojo que un tomate- No se

-Vamos Mat, te harías famoso rápidamente, con tu voz serias imparable- decía la castaña mientras le brillaban los ojos con emoción

-No estoy seguro- decía Mat algo inseguro

-Por favor, podríamos escribir canciones, yo te ayudaría y tal vez podríamos hacer un dueto…. Por favor- dijo ella mirándolo nuevamente con mirada suplicante, ella sabía que Mat no se podía resistir

-Está bien…- Mat se imaginaba a él y Mimi cantando juntos y escribiendo canciones juntos- Mañana repartiremos los volantes, pero tú tienes que estar en las audiciones conmigo y me ayudaras con todas mis canciones

-Eres genial- grito ella tirándosele encima y asfixiándolo con un fuerte abrazo de oso

*** Fin del Flash Back ***

Mimi se sentó en su cama, suspiro pesadamente… desde que Mat había empezado su banda hace aproximadamente un mes pasaba mucho tiempo en sus ensayos, ella estaba feliz por él, a su banda le iba extremadamente bien, habían hecho unos pocos conciertos, pero a las personas les había encantado su banda…. Pero aun así ella lo extrañaba…

"_Ding Dong" _Mimi se levanto pesadamente de la cama y fue a ver por la ventana y ahí estaba el convertible negro de Mat… salió corriendo escaleras abajo a abrir la puerta y ahí se encontraba el…

-Hola- dijo ella muy emocionada

-Hola princesa- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

-Pensé que estabas ensayando…. No me respondías el teléfono- dijo ella algo molesta

-Lo siento princesa, ya sabes que no me gusta hablar por celular mientras manejo…

- Esta bien- dijo ella sonriéndole- ¿adónde vamos a ir?

-A ensayar- respondió el haciendo un ademan para que ella caminara primero

-¿ensayar?- pregunto la castaña extrañada

- Si, - respondió el rubio alegremente- recuerdas que cuando me convenciste de formar mi banda prometiste que cantarías un dueto conmigo- La castaña asintió- Bueno hoy iremos a ensayar la canción

- Bueno… lo prometido es deuda- dijo con una sonrisa- Pero no tenemos ninguna canción, ¿Qué se supone que cantemos? – pregunto la chica

-Ese era otra parte de tu promesa, me dijiste que me ayudarías con mis canciones así que hoy escribirás la canción conmigo

- Bueno… como te dije lo prometido es deuda- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa

Ambos se subieron al carro y fueron hasta la casa de Mat

-¿no íbamos a ensayar con la banda?- pregunto la chica

-Si, pero primero quiero que escribamos la canción, es difícil concentrarse con esos chicos y ya sabes como se ponen cuando tu estas cerco- dijo el chico disimulando su molestia, de verdad odiaba que sus compañeros rondaran a Mimi

-Oh, está bien- dijo Mimi recordando la última vez que estuvo en los ensayos de la banda de Mat, como la habían rondado sin parar y como Mat les había golpeado, sonrió para sí misma, amaba que Mat fuera tan protector, se sentía segura

Se bajaron del convertible y subieron hasta el piso de Mat, su padre estaba ahí

-Mimi,- dijo con una gran alegría- tenia tiempo de no verte, que alegría que estés aquí

-A mí también me alegra verlo, aunque si no mal recuerdo la última semana vine – dijo la chica

-¿Enserio?- pregunto el padre de Mat algo extrañado, la castaña asintió divertida

-Bueno vamos- dijo el rubio agarrándola del brazo y dirigiéndose hasta su habitación

-Bueno… - la castaña se sentó en la cama de Mat - ¿empezamos?

- seguro- respondió el rubio agarrando su bajo y prestándole su guitarra a la castaña

- ¿sobre qué haremos la canción?- pregunto el rubio sentándose en una silla frente a ella

- No se…. Me gusta las canciones de amor- dijo risueña

- ¿AMOR?- pregunto el rubio, ella sabía lo que pensaba el sobre el amor, bueno al menos parte de lo que pensaba

- Mat, por favor- dijo la castaña haciendo ojos de borreguito

-Es que tú sabes que no es nuestro tipo de música

-¡Por favor! Yo convenceré a los chicos

-Está bien – dijo el chico resignado

-Genial- dijo la castaña aplaudiendo

- Comencemos

Mimi comenzó a tocar la guitarra lentamente… juntos sacaron el ritmo y los acordes rápidamente

-Ahora la letra- dijo el rubio

- Tú empieza y yo te seguiré- dijo la castaña

- No sé como empezar- el rubio nunca había escrito una canción de amor y las canciones de amor de su banda habían sido escritas con la ayuda de sus amigos

- ¿Cómo escribes tus demás canciones?- pregunto la castaña

El rubio solía dejarse llevar y simplemente cantar lo que pensaba... – Ok comienza a tocar y sígueme con la letra… déjate llevar… - tomo una grabadora- Grabare esto para que no se nos olvide lo que hemos cantado

Mimi comenzó a tocar la guitarra y Mat comenzó a cantar

**(denle play a Te quiero tanto)**

_Si tal vez...  
pudieras comprender  
que no sé  
como expresarme bien._

El rubio cantaba pensando en la castaña y expresándole sus sentimientos

_Si tal vez  
pudiera hacerte ver  
que no hay otra mujer  
mejor que tu para mí._

La chica dudo pero se dejo llevar por lo que el rubio cantaba y siguiendo las palabras de el continuo la canción

_Si, tal vez,  
me harías muy feliz,  
si tal vez,  
me lo podrías decir._

Si tal vez  
detalle a detalle  
podrías conquistarme  
sería tuya...

Mat se quedo mudo su voz era hermosa y esas palabras esas palabras lo dejaron mudo, será que ella pensaba lo mismo _"No, ella solo se está dejando llevar por la canción" _Pensó regañándose a si mismo… pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Ahora viene el coro- dijo la castaña

Mat tomo la iniciativa

Mat:

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
cada día un poco mas, aha._

Mimi:

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto,  
para mí no hay nadie igual, no lo hay._

Mat:

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor  
que ya no puedo más, yo ya no puedo más._

Ambos se sonrieron, la canción les estaba quedando muy bien trabajaban muy bien juntos

_Después, tal vez  
el mundo aprenderá  
con nuestro amor,  
lo bello que es amar;_

Mat sentía cada palabra que canta, simplemente cantaba sobre el amor que el sentía hacia esta castaña

_Y tal vez,  
lo vuelva a repetir  
pareja por pareja  
el mundo entero al fin._

Mimi esta sorprendía con la facilidad con la que le salían las palabras, las sentía en carne y hueso… le estaba cantando a Mat, pero como era posible si él era su mejor amigo… _ "¡No!... solamente me estoy dejando llevar por la música, no me volveré a enamorar de mi mejor amigo otra vez, nuestra amistad es demasiado especial como para arruinarla" _pensó enojada

-El coro otra vez- dijo el rubio

Mat:

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
cada día un poco más, aha._

Mimi:

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto,  
para mí no hay nadie igual, no lo hay._

Mat y Mimi:

_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor  
que ya no puedo más, yo ya no puedo más, que ya no puedo más, yo ya no puedo más._

-Eso fue genial…

-Sí, quedo muy bien- dijo el rubio

Ambos se habían quedado callados absortos en sus pensamientos, ambos pensaban en el significado que había tenido esa canción para ambos

-Bueno me tengo que ir- la castaña se levanto tomando sus cosas

-Espera adónde vas- dijo Mat tomándola del brazo

-Tengo que ir a hacer el almuerzo, se lo prometí a mi mama- dijo soltándose del brazo de Mat

-Ok te iré a dejar- dijo el rubio agarrando las llaves de su carro

-¡No!- dijo la castaña rápidamente- lo siento, es que tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas… y la verdad prefiero caminar… no me hará mal un poco de ejercicio- tomo sus cosas antes que el rubio pudiera preguntarle cualquier otra cosa

Ya en la calle comenzó a caminar lentamente, el rubio lo la seguía, ella sabía que le debería una explicación después, pero primero tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos… él era su mejor amigo, lo conocía desde hace 6 años, tal vez no fue su amigo desde siempre pero ella nunca había sentido nada hacia él, como era posible que esa simple canción generara una confusión tan grande en ella, ella había sentido cada palabra que canto, era como si de verdad se la estuviera cantando a él, ¿pero como era eso posible si ella lo quería solo como amigo?... camino hasta su casa, llego hasta su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, tomo una foto que estaba en su mesita de noche, eran ella y Mat sentados debajo del su árbol favorito… sonrió al recordar cuanto tiempo tuvo que rogarle a Mat para que aceptara salir en la foto con ella… él era su mejor amigo, no podría confundirse, no podía sentir nada por él, no podía arruinar otra amistad nuevamente, obviamente el no sentía nada por ella… no podía pensar en el de esa forma estaba mal, era un error pensar en el así…. "_Lo quiero tanto, el me hace sentir bien, me siento protegida y feliz pero no es más que un amigo mi "mejor amigo" y así se tiene que quedar"- _se dijo decidida

(…)

Mat estaba sentado en su habitación, todavía no entendía porque la castaña había huido de aquella forma… ella no era así, no se iba de esa forma, algo había pasado… había sido por la canción… "_¿se habría dado cuenta ella de mis sentimientos?"_ pensó el chico frustrado "_sabía que no era buena idea cantar sobre amor… teniéndola enfrente como no iba a ser tan tonto como para cantarle lo que siento"… _el rubio paso su mano por su cabellera y se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, el estaba perdidamente enamorado de Mimi y él lo sabía, ya no le costaba admitirlo, ella era simplemente perfecta y cualquiera se podría enamorar de ella fácilmente… era ese tipo de chicas que son una en un millón, era lista, tierna, hábil, podía cantar y tocar guitarra y era hermosa… y el estaba enamorado de ella, no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta ya que cada vez que oía su voz o cada vez que ella estaba cerca su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora… se sentía bien con ella, se sentía completo, pero ella lo veía simplemente como un amigo… como su mejor amigo y el no iba a arruinar su amistad declarándosele aunque en la canción

_Si, tal vez,  
me harías muy feliz,  
si tal vez,  
me lo podrías decir._

Si tal vez  
detalle a detalle  
podrías conquistarme  
sería tuya...

Si ella de verdad sentía lo que había cantado, eso significaba que él podría conquistarla… pero y si ella solo se había dejado llevar por la música entonces el no tendría una oportunidad y arruinaría su amistad…

"_toc, toc"- _Mat puedo pasar

El no quería hablar con nadie pero él era su mejor amigo y no le podía decir que se fuera- Si claro Tai, entra

-Hola Mat- dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en la silla que había ocupado Mat durante la canción

-Hola- respondió el rubio tristemente

-¿Qué te pasa? Te ves fatal…. Bueno siempre te ves mal, pero hoy más que nunca

-Ja ja ja siempre de gracioso- dijo Mat fríamente

-Jajaja lo sé – dijo el castaño divertido- pero hablando enserio ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada….

-Es por Mimi

"_Diablos, no se le escapa nada"_ – Si Tai, es por ella

-Lo sabia- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa…- pero ¿Qué paso? Siempre que piensas en ella te pones feliz

-Lo que pasa es que… creo que ella ya sabe que me gusta- respondió el rubio apenado

-y como paso eso- pregunto el castaño curioso

Mat le narro lo sucedido y le enseño la canción a Tai

-Oh ya veo… creo que deberías declarártele – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

-¡¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio molesto- ¡estás loco! Ella me dirá que no, y tu sabes que yo no quiero perder nuestra amistad

- Cálmate Mat y escúchame… tú la amas y por lo que he oído en esa canción ella también te ama a ti, deberías decirle lo que sientes, después de todo Uds. son buenos amigos y tu sabes que Mimi no te dejara de hablar, ella no es así, es demasiado buena como para alejarse de ti… primero intenta mandarle indirectas y poco a poco veras como ella va respondiendo a tus indirectas, veras si las acepta o si las rechaza… Uds. son perfectos el uno para el otro y todos pensamos eso, créeme esto funcionara

-No lo sé Tai…

-Vamos Mat, si no lo haces pasaras el resto de tu vida preguntándote que hubiera pasado si le hubieras dicho y estoy muy seguro que tú no quieres eso – dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa- ella te hace feliz, nunca te había visto tan feliz en toda mi vida, ella es la indicada Mat, no pierdas esta oportunidad- dijo mientras se paraba- Me tengo que ir, tengo entreno de futbol

- Esta bien lo hare, adiós Tai y…. Gracias eres un gran amigo-

-Lo se jajaja…. Adiós Mat

Mat se quedo acostado en su cama viendo al techo pensando en la forma más indicada de decirle a Mimi todo lo que sentía por ella… y pensó en la manera perfecta, tomo un lápiz y empezó a escribir una canción, esa era la manera perfecta para decirle lo que pensaba…

(…)

**Bueno ese es el final del capitulo 7**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutada**

**Mimi ya está empezando a dudar de los sentimiento hacia Mat y Mat está dispuesto a declarársele**

**Especiales agradecimientos a ****mimichibi-daithel****, ****Mimi Hyuga**** y a Azul Tachikawa por sus RR**

**Y también a ****Meems-ishikawa**** y a ****Desy-o**** por sus RR gracias por dejar sus opiniones y espero ver sus RR en el próximo capitulo**

**Que les pareció la voz de Mat? La voz de la primera canción es su voz definitiva… asi que las próximas canciones imaginen que es esa misma voz xD**

**Tienen alguna sugerencia sobre que canción debería de cantarle a Mimi?**

**Bueno eso es todo**

**Besos **


	9. Una piedra en el camino

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo 9**

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto pero tuve un bloqueo de escritor xD**

**Espero que les guste… **

**(…)**

-¿Estas nervioso?- Preguntaba la castaña mientras caminaban hacia los camerinos

-No – dijo Mat caminando seriamente, había estado así todo el día

-¿Mat, te pasa algo?- pregunto por vigésima quinta vez Mimi

-Ya te dije que no- contesto el rubio algo molesto

-Has andado raro todo el día, te conozco se que algo te está molestando, por favor dime que sucede- dijo ella con voz suave, miraba el suelo, se sentía intimidada él nunca le respondía así

-No es nada ya te dije- respondió Mat volviéndola a ver sonriente odiaba hacerla sentir mal - ahora ve con Joe o perderán sus asientos

-Está bien – respondió ella con una gran sonrisa- espero que todo te salga perfecto – lo abrazo y le dio un beso en el cachete

-Que te diviertas- dijo fríamente

-Gracias- respondió la chica con la mejor de sus sonrisas, simplemente no entendía los sarcasmos

El chico la miro seriamente mientras se alejaba hacia el lugar donde estaba el escenario… no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando, era su primer concierto, se suponía que el tenia que estar feliz… ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?, tal vez por el hecho de que Joe había invitado a Mimi a salir hace 2 semanas…

***Flash Back***

**-**Estoy listo, hoy es el día- se dijo el chico mientras se miraba al espejo, estaba decidido a decirle a Mimi lo que sentía por ella, había pasado toda la noche escribiéndole una canción, no por el hecho que le hubiera costado escribir lo que pensaba a decir verdad una vez empezó a escribir la canción las palabras salían por si solas, no, no era porque fuese difícil describir lo que sentía por ella si no porque él pensaba que la canción tenía que ser perfecta, ella era perfecta así que esa canción tenía que ser perfecta, cada vez que terminaba la canción había algo que la podía mejorar hasta que a eso de las 4 de la mañana la canción era simplemente perfecta….. Estaba preparado para decirle a la castaña como se sentía, iban a caminar juntos hacia la escuela y la iba a llenar de halagos, después cuando caminaran de regreso le pediría que se sentaran bajo su árbol favorito y le tocaría la canción… - Buen plan, ahora a poner lo en marcha- dijo el chico viendo por la ventana a la castaña que se aproximaba, se puso su guitarra en el hombro, agarro su mochila y salió corriendo escaleras abajo a encontrarse con Mimi

-Hola- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa al ver al rubio salir de su edificio

-Hola princesa, te ves hermosa hoy- el rubio le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas seductoras y las rodillas de Mimi flaquearon por un instante

-Gracias- murmullo la chica, esa sonrisa le quitaba el aliento- aunque con este uniforme nadie se pude ver hermosa – dijo Mimi riendo

-Jajajaja nadie princesa, solo TU- Mat la miro con mucho cariño y noto como las mejillas de Mimi se tornaban rosadas, no sabía si era posible pero se miraba mucho más hermosa así

-Jajajaja gracias Mat – respondió Mimi

- Solo digo la verdad, siempre te ves maravillosa- el no quitaba sus ojos de ella

-Mat te sucede algo- dijo ella poniéndole la mano en su frente- Estas actuando como un loco- Dijo ella divertida

- Jajajaja ya te dije que solo digo la verdad- el chico quito la mano de Mimi de su frente pero no la soltó simplemente la acerco más hacia él y fijo sus ojos en los de ella, sentía miles de mariposas en su estomago

- Esta bien- ella se sentía intimidada teniendo esos ojos azules tan cerca… giro su cabeza huyendo se esos ojos y siguió caminando hacia la escuela, el la siguió

Llegaron a la escuela no sin haber oído unos 20 halagos más, se sentaron en sus puestos, Mat miraba fijamente a Mimi quien hablaba muy animadamente con Sora, al parecer había muchas cosas sobre la moda que el aun no conocía.

-¡Hola!- Tai grito al oído de Mat sacándolo con un buen susto de sus pensamientos

-Loco- dijo Mat dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, el castaño sonreía

-¿Para qué traes la guitarra?- pregunto Tai curioso

-Ah bueno…- Hizo un ademan para que Tai se acercara- Hoy es el día, hoy le diré mis sentimientos a Mimi

-¡Eso es genial!- grito el castaño haciendo que todo el mundo lo volviera a ver

-¿el que es genial? – pregunto Mimi curiosa

-Ahh… bueno… que… -Tai estaba nervioso y sentía la mirada asesina de Mat- que… hoy haya pizza en el almuerzo

-Tai, creo que hoy hay pescado- dijo Sora

-Ah… me debo de haber equivocado… - El castaño se sentó en su pupitre con una sonrisa, se había salvado de una grande

El día transcurrió normal, excepto por el nerviosismo de Mat que iba aumentando conforme pasaba el tiempo y sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de clases…. Mat salió apresuradamente del salón de clases y fue a esperar a Mimi, ella siempre se tardaba unos 15 minutos en salir…. Y ahí estaba el en la entrada como siempre, esperando a la chica a la que le declararía su amor…

Y la vio salir, sintió como si su corazón diera un vuelco y se acerco a ella, pero ella no lo veía a él, ella miraba hacia otra dirección, y saludaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara "_¿a quien ve?" _se pregunto el chico alzo la vista para poder ver lo que ella veía y vio a Joe, el superior Joe, vio como él se acerca a Mimi y la abrazaba luego la tomaba de la mano para que se fueran… Mimi negó con la cabeza y hizo un ademan con la mano indicándole que la esperara un segundo

-Mat- grito Mimi mientras corría en su dirección- Lo siento hoy no podre acompañarte hasta la casa, sabes Joe me invito a salir y me parece un buen chico ya sabes y le di una oportunidad…-Mat la miraba fijamente pero su rostro no denotaba ninguna emoción – Lo siento quise decirte antes pero no tuve la oportunidad- Mat seguía sin responder- Mat yo….

Mimi ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Joe caminando hacia ella- Ah… hola Mat- dijo con una gran sonrisa al notar la presencia del rubio… él lo miraba fijamente- Bueno vámonos….- dijo tomando del brazo a Mimi al ver que esta no caminada-

Está bien- respondió la chica algo insegura dejándose llevar por Joe no sin antes volver a ver a Mat con una sonrisa de disculpa

***Final del Flash Back***

- ¡Diablos!- grito Mat dándole una patada a la mesa que estaba en su camerino… se sentía frustrado, Mimi lo había rechazado sin antes darle siquiera una oportunidad… las últimas 2 semanas había pasado mucho tiempo con Joe y cuando al fin dejaba un poco de tiempo para él lo ocupaba hablándole de lo maravilloso que era Joe

-Vamos Mat es hora del concierto- El bajista de la banda asomo su cabeza en el camerino

-Está bien- mascullo Mat

- ¿No estás emocionado?- pregunto el bajista al notar el humor de Mat

-Si rebosante de alegría – respondió sarcásticamente el rubio

-Mat, este es nuestro primer concierto, es algo grande

-Solo tocaremos para unas 10,000 personas no te emociones tanto- dijo Mat cortante

-Pero solo es el principio…. Hoy Mil personas mañana 1,000,000- dijo el bajista

-Eres un soñador chico…-

-Es verdad, las chicas nos adoraran, más ahora que nos diste una canción de amor ¿Quién es la afortunada? – dijo el chico golpeando al rubio en las costillas

-Cállate Max… hago suficiente con dejarlos tocar esa canción- dijo el chico molesto

-Como digas….

Se subieron al escenario, estaba lleno para ser uno de sus primeros conciertos… cuando las luces los iluminaron las personas se volvieron locas…. Habían muchas chicas levantando carteles y gritando cosas pero Mat buscaba a una chica en especial, vio en el público y ahí estaba en la primera fila, sonriente gritando su nombre… el chico sonrió para sus adentros… pero su felicidad duro poco ya que ahí estaba Joe parado a la par de ella sonriente… sintió como los celos lo invadían, odiaba sentirse de esa forma y odiaba más aun no poder hacer nada para detenerlo ya que el sabia que ese chico le había robado a su único amor…

La batería hizo el tradicional "1, 2, 3, 4" y el concierto empezó, el público se volvió loco, todos gritaban y saltaban al ritmo de la música, las chicas se volvieron locas, simplemente la voz de Mat era encantadora y derretía a todas las chicas…. Después de unas 6 canciones la banda paro, Mat tomo una guitarra acústica y….

-¿La están pasando bien?- el público respondió a esto con gritos y silbidos- Bueno… nos vamos a poner un poco románticos- Todas las chicas del publico comenzaron a gritar como locas- Escribí esta canción hace poco tiempo, la escribí para una chica que es muy especial en mi vida y que me mostro que el amor si existe, la amo de verdad y espero que entienda el significado de esta canción- Dicho esto comenzó a tocar la guitarra

_Amar es una cosa especial no se viene y va  
Amar solo te pasa una vez pero de verdad  
Amar es cuando solo piensas en donde estará  
Amar es como un milagro muy difícil explicar_

Mat miraba a Mimi y sentía como miles de mariposas volaban en su estomago, era la primera vez que le escribía una canción de amor a alguien y aunque no se la estuviera cantando solo a ella, el sentía como que ella era la única persona en todo el lugar

_Amar es cuando la proteges de la lluvia y el viento  
Amar es cuando tú la abrasas y te olvidas del tiempo  
Amar es cuando tú la vez y te pones nervioso  
Amar es cuando te das cuenta de tus sentimientos  
_

Su momento perfecto había sido frustrado al ver que Joe abrazaba a Mimi por la cintura y la acercaba a él, se sentía molesto, le estaba arruinando su momento… la sonrisa que tenía antes desapareció de su rostro y este se lleno de dolor 

_Por amarte robaría una estrella te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrasarte  
Por amarte juntaría la juvia con el fuego  
Por amarte daría mi vida solo por besarte_

Había puesto tanto esfuerzo en esa canción para que Joe tuviera la oportunidad de abrazarla mientras él la cantaba, Joe susurro algo en el oído de Mimi por lo cual ella lo volvió a ver y se sonrieron mutuamente __

Amar es cuando escribe su nombre por todo el cielo  
Amar es cuando solo sueñas en llevártela lejos  
Amar es cuando tú la vez y se queda en tus ojos  
Amar es cuando te das cuenta de que ella lo es todo

No había nada que él pudiera hacer, la había perdido sin haber tenido siquiera la oportunidad de hacerla suya, estaba molesto con Mimi por no haberle dado la oportunidad de conquistarla, estaba molesto con Joe por haberle robado la chica de sus sueños, pero estaba más molesto consigo mismo por no haber intentado nada por detenerla

_Por amarte robaría una estrella te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrasarte  
Por amarte juntaría la juvia con el fuego  
Por amarte daría mi vida solo por besarte_

Joe y Mimi se miraban fijamente y sonreían…

_Por amarte robaría una estrella te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrasarte_

Joe cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la cara de Mimi… Mat sintió como si su corazón se detuviera en un segundo

_Por amarte juntaría la juvia con el fuego  
Por amarte daría mi vida _

Mimi dio un paso atrás alejando a Joe

_Solo por besarte_

El lugar estallo en gritos y aplausos especialmente de las chicas…

Mat sintió como su corazón volvió a latir en un segundo, lo había rechazado, eso significaba que ella no estaba enamorada de Joe y que el todavía tenía una oportunidad para recupérala…. Parecía que Joe y Mimi discutían ambos se estaban gritando… Joe se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Mimi parada en medio del escenario con los ojos llorosos, Mat sintió de nuevo la necesidad de bajarse del escenario y abrazarla hasta que todo estuviera bien, pero no podía porque estaba en medio de un concierto y necesitaba terminarlo…

Mimi se sentía fatal, Joe era un buen chico pero… ella no quería nada con él, la verdad es que no quería nada con nadie… se sentía mal por haberle hecho pensar que si, pero ella quería mucho a Joe de verdad, tal vez en otras circunstancias lo suyo habría funcionado pero ella no estaba lista para eso … sintió la mirada de Mat, la miraba con cara de preocupación, había notado las lagrimas en sus ojos, las limpio rápidamente y le dedico una gran sonrisa a Mat, este le sonrió de regreso, tal vez había perdido a Joe pero aun tenia a Mat y el era su mejor amigo y siempre estaría con ella… ese pensamiento la hizo alegrarse y volver a disfrutar del show, después de todo era el primer concierto de su mejor amigo…

Al finalizar el concierto el público se volvió loco, les tiraban flores y peluches y las chicas gritaban sin control, había sido un éxito, los chicos fueron a los camerinos y…

-¡Mat!- Mimi llego corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el rubio y lo abrazo fuertemente- eso estuvo genial estuviste fabuloso ¡me encanto!... fue el mejor concierto de la historia- la castaña estaba sumamente emocionada y feliz por su amigo – y todas las chicas babeaban por ti- dijo la castaña mientras le daba codazos en la costilla

-Jajajaja gracias Mimi… vi lo que paso con Joe y lo siento mucho- dijo Mat fingiendo tristeza

–No importa, después de todo yo no quiero nada con nadie en este momento… Aunque veo que todas las chicas mueren por ti - dijo la castaña mientras le daba codazos en la costilla

–Jajajaja pues no me importan todas esas chicas… - dijo Mat sonriéndole

–Por lo que vi tú ya estas enamorado- la castaña le sonreía pícaramente

– ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaba el chico confundido

–La canción – dijo la chica como que era algo obvio

–Ah… si la canción- el rubio se puso algo nervioso

– ¿Quién es la afortunada? Y ¿Por qué diablos no me habías contado?- pregunto la castaña con fingida molestia

–Pues… veras… No te puedo decir todavía

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?- pregunto la castaña molesta de verdad– ¿no confías en mi?

–Estás diciendo locuras, claro que si confió en ti, lo que pasa es que…tu sabes que a mí me cuesta decir lo que pienso y lo que siento, no es que no crea que tú puedas guardad el secreto, solo que no estoy listo para que esa chica sepa y quiero estar seguro que ella siento lo mismo antes de hacer cualquier estupidez – el rubio estaba nervioso, no era el momento indicado de decirle lo que él sentía, según ella había dicho no se sentía lista para una relación es ese momento y el no iba a arruinar su última oportunidad apresurando las cosas

– Oh, está bien… esperare- dijo la chica suspirando resignada– aunque la chica que sea la dueña de tu corazón será muy suertuda, tendrá al chico mas especial que yo he conocido- dijo la castaña agarrándolo del brazo

–Gra-gracias- Dijo en chico ruborizado…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa y hacemos un maratón de películas para celebrar tu primer concierto?- pregunto Mimi emocionada

-¿Habrá palomitas y comida no saludable?- pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa

–Claro, que sería una noche de películas sin eso- dijo la castaña dedicándole una gran sonrisa

– ¡Genial! Entonces vamos- respondió el rubio escoltando a Mimi hasta su carro… aunque ella no fuera su novia TODAVIA aun podía disfrutar de esos momentos como amigos que el tanto amaba

**Bueno eso fue el capitulo 9**

**No hubo declaración lo siento pero siempre he sido amante del drama asi que no coman ansias la declaración no esta tan lejos **

**Y que les pareció el capitulo ¿les gusto?**

**Dejen sus RR diciéndome lo que piensan porfavor**

**Agradecimientos a ****mimichibi-daithel****, a Azul Tachikawa y a ****Desy-o**** por sus RR agradezco mucho que sigan mi fic**

**Gracias a ****mimichibi-daithel**** por la sugerencia de la canción y a Desy-o lo siento por no usarla pero era más como una canción de rompimiento.**

**Espero que les haya gustado una vez más les invito a que dejen sus RR**


	10. Descubrimiento

**Bueno este es el capitulo 10**

**Que emoción jajaja**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**(…)**

-¿No te parece hermoso? – pregunto la castaña con aire risueño estirando los brazos y sintiendo los pétalos bajo su piel… veía las flores y la tenue luz que lograba pasar entre las frondosas ramas de ese gran árbol, su árbol favorito, era un árbol de cerezo y estaba floreando… era simplemente maravilloso

-Si – respondió Mat viéndola fijamente – es lo más hermoso que he visto – obviamente no se refería a las flores

Mimi sintió la mirada del rubio fija en ella y se sonrojo levemente, no sabía porque pero Mat la veía de esa forma últimamente, era una mirada tan profunda, tan llena de sentimiento… solo pensar en ella le erizaba la piel

"_Ring, ring, ring"- ¿_Alo? – contesto Mat molesto, odiaba que lo llamaran cuando estaba pasando tiempo con Mimi – pero hoy es sábado… si yo sé…. Pero es que…. Está bien iré – dijo el chico vencido

– ¿Te vas?- pregunto Mimi sentándose

–Si… llamaron de la disquera y quieren que este ahí lo antes posible – Mimi hizo un puchero

–Odio que me hagas eso – dijo la castaña molesta, desde su primer concierto hace 2 meses y medio el no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, siempre lo llamaban de la discografía para arreglar algo de una canción y ella odiaba eso

–Si… – Mat odiaba defraudar a Mimi, le había prometido que este día seria solo para ella – Por eso… vendrás conmigo – Mat se paro y extiendo el brazo para ayudar a Mimi

– ¿Estás seguro? – Mimi estaba atónita viendo la mano de Mat, el nunca la había invitado a la discografía

–Segurísimo – La castaña tomo su mano y ambos fueron al edificio de Mat por el carro para poder ir a la discografía

(…)

–Bueno princesa… llegamos – dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta del convertible del lado de Mimi

– ¿Es aquí?- Pregunto la castaña asombrada, estaban en una de las zonas más caras de la ciudad

–Si… – dijo Mat abriendo la puerta del edificio…

Era de un piso pero aun así era enorme y sumamente moderno, casi todo color gris, habían personas con guitarras, pianos, bajos y otros instrumentos por todo el lugar… siguieron caminando, en las paredes habían muchos discos de oro, platinum, en cada cuarto se podía ver un estudio de sonido sumamente modernos… "_Es como el cielo de los músicos" _pensó la chica emocionada

–Aquí estamos – El rubio abrió la puerta de uno de los estudios y ahí estaban toda su banda y su productos– Hola chicos

–Hola…– dijeron todos es un suave murmullo ya que todos estaban atónitos por ver a Mimi, no era solamente porque ella era la belleza personificada, era más porque Mat nunca la llevaba al trabajo ni a los ensayos de la banda ni a ningún lugar donde ellos estuvieran presentes… todos miraban a Mimi como que fuera un ángel caído del cielo…

–Ya grupo de tarados – dijo el rubio sumamente molesto– ¿Qué nunca han visto una chica? – el chico les mando una mirada asesina

Todos los chicos volvieron a ver a otra dirección y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo…. Mimi le toco el brazo lo cual hizo que la volviera a ver y al verla tan asustada se relajo un poco

–Bueno, ¿Cuál era la emergencia tan importante por la que me llamaron? – Mat sonaba más relajado

–Lo que pasa es que… quieren otra canción

– ¡¿Qué? – toda la ira había regresado – ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podemos escribir una canción para 1 semana? ¿Están locos? – Mat caminaba arriba y abajo del estudio – ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? No tengo más canciones, todas mis canciones ya las escuchaste… y… y… AHHH

–Hay algo mas- Dijo Alex, el batero, temeroso – quieren que sea una canción de amor

– ¡¿QUE? – Mat exploto – ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Saben lo mucho que odio las canciones de amor, estamos a 3 días para entregar el CD, el lanzamiento es en 2 semanas y me sale con que quiere una pinche canción de amor

Mimi lo miraba asustada… nunca había visto a Mat así, no desde que regresaron del digimundo, al menos no cuando estaba ella presente, pero se estaban metiendo con la música del rubio y eso era algo que el odiaba… se acerco lentamente a él y lo tomo de la mano, todos los músculos de la espalda del rubio se relajaron instantáneamente, lentamente giro su cabeza y quedo frente a frente con la castaña

–Todo va a salir bien– la castaña lo miro fijamente hasta que los ojos del rubio se relajaron por completo

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto muchísimo más relajado

–Pensamos que podríamos usar la canción que cantaste en el concierto…

–NO – mascullo Mat sin dejarlo terminar, esa canción es solo mía, ya se los dije mil veces

–La cantaste en frente de todo el mundo – repuso Alex

–Cállate, esa canción es especial, y esa es la última vez que un público la volverá a oír – Mat se estaba poniendo de mal humor otra vez… Mimi lo noto y tomo su mano nuevamente, el simple tacto de ella hacía que él se relajara completamente… – Lo siento pero no la usaremos – dijo definitivo

–Pero entonces… ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Charlie, el guitarrista principal, preocupado

–Podríamos escribir una canción – Dijo Mat desganado

– ¿Estás loco? Escribir una canción lleva al menos 3 días y luego grabarla, simplemente no tenemos tiempo – Dijo Erick, el productor, al borde de un colapso

–Tengo una idea– dijo Mimi soltando la mano de Mat y ubicándose frente a todos, los chicos la miraban extrañado… aunque Mat tenía una leve sospecha de lo que iba a decir – Bueno, Mat ¿recuerdas que cuando iniciaste tu banda prometí que haría un dueto contigo?

–Si – ¿Cómo no lo vio venir?

–Pues… ¿Por qué no cantamos la canción que escribimos la vez pasada? Digo porque ya tiene letra y música y solo tendríamos que grabarla – Mimi lo veía expectante como los demás integrantes de la banda

–Mimi… no se – Mat estaba dudoso, Mimi le dirigió una de esas miradas de borreguito a medio morir (**N/****A: ****cara suplicante, tristona que da pena XD es muy usada para pedir favores o decir que no eres culpable jajaja)**… el no podía decirle que no a esa cara y ella lo sabia – Esta bien grabemos la canción

– ¡Yei! – Mimi comenzó a saltar y a gritar – Gracias Mat

–Bueno, empezemos – dijo Erick – Enséñame la letra de la canción…

–No la tengo aquí… – dijo Mat algo apenado

–Pero la podemos cantar – Dijo Mimi feliz

–Está bien – empiecen…

(…) cantan la canción que Uds. ya conocen

–Bueno el ritmo es muy diferente al ritmo usual de la banda – Todos los chicos de la banda asintieron, estaban como en shock, en primer lugar nunca pensaron que Mat podría escribir una canción así, aunque al oír "por amarte" habían cambiado su manera de pensar, aun les sorprendía oírlo cantar canciones así y en segundo lugar, la voz de Mimi era como la de un ángel caído del cielo, lo cual combinaba perfectamente con su físico… estaba dicho ella era simplemente perfecta… – pero es exactamente lo que el jefe quiere, una tonta canción de amor – Mimi se sonrojo ofendida, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Mat le toco el hombro en señal de que guardara silencio

–Mimi, vamos afuera por favor

Mimi se cruzo de brazos y siguió al rubio al pasillo…. Fueron hasta la pared que estaba enfrente y Mimi se apoyo en esta, Mat se acerco lentamente cerrando la puerta tras de si

– ¡Es un tonto! – grito dándole pequeñas patadas al suelo, podría haber madurado mucho pero había veces en que se le salía lo infantil y Mat adoraba eso

–Cálmate Mimi – Dijo Mat con voz suave

– ¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando le acaban de llamar a nuestra canción tonta? – pregunto Mimi con lagrimas en sus ojos, ella de verdad amaba esa canción y como Mat ella odiaba que se metieran con su música

–Mimi cálmate, esa es la manera en la que él se expresa, si nuestra canción fuera mala él no la hubiera incluido en el CD – Dijo él mientras secaba las lagrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de la castaña

–Pero… no tenía ningún derecho a decirle a nuestra canción tonta – Mimi cruzo los brazos y bajo la cabeza

–Te diré algo, pero no se lo digas a nadie– el chico susurraba en el oído de Mimi

Mimi sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando él le susurro al oído, sentirlo tan cerca hizo que su corazón palpitara como loco – Es-está bien – Dijo quedamente

–El nunca me ha dicho que le guste alguna de mis canciones

– ¡¿Qué? – Grito la castaña alzando la vista para encontrarse con los perfectos ojos de Mat que la miraban divertido

–Sí, el nunca dice que le gusta una canción, pero si no le gusta, prepárate porque te hará sentir como que escribiste la peor basura del mundo – Mimi lo miraba incrédula – Es enserio, esa es su manera de ser

–Está bien – Dijo Mimi aun algo molesta comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a Mat para ir hacia el estudio nuevamente

–Oye… – Dijo el rubio tomándole del brazo y dándole la vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente de nuevo – A mi me encanta la canción – Dijo besándole la frente – Y eso es lo único que importa…

Ambos entraron al estudio de grabación como si nada hubiera pasado, y comenzaron a grabar la canciones con mucho esfuerzo, para el tercer día ya estaba lista, les había quedado perfecta y ambos la amaban pero había algo que revoloteaba en la cabeza de Mimi

(…)

–Sora, necesito que vengas – Decía la castaña con el celular en la mano tumbándose en su cama, la frustración se podía oír en su voz

– ¿Qué sucede Mimi? – pregunto Sora preocupada

–Te necesito – dijo Mimi con tono de suplica

Eso era todo lo que Sora necesitaba oír – Voy para allá –… Mimi era su mejor amiga y si ella la necesitaba estaría ahí en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo

Mimi caminaba en círculos por su habitación (un cuarto rosa por supuesto, amplio, su cama estaba en el centro, era enorme y sus acabados la hacían parecer una cama de princesa, tenia miles de peluches en la cabecera, a la par de su cama en el lado derecho estaba su mesita de noche en la cual reposaba una foto de su familia, una foto con Emily y Michael, una foto con los digielegidos y al centro una foto de ella y Mat debajo de su árbol favorito, en la pared del lado izquierdo había una gran ventada que contaba con un hermoso balcón que tenia vista a la ciudad, enfrente de su cama estaba ubicado su escritorio el cual estaba lleno de partituras y libros y contaba con su computadora, en la pared del lado izquierdo habían 2 puertas, una la llevaba al closet que era inmenso casi tan grande como su cuarto y la otra al baño que consistía de una tina, una ducha, el lavamanos y un espejo tamaño industrial) Mimi estaba sumamente nerviosa y frustrada no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba a Sora para que ella le diera sus sabios consejos…

"_Toc, toc" _Mimi salió corriendo abrió la puerta y se refugió en los brazos de su amiga – Gracias por venir, era la mejor amiga del mundo…

–Bueno Mimi… ¿Cuál era la emergencia? – dijo la pelirroja alejando un poco su amiga para poderle ver bien la cara

–Entra – dijo la castaña separándose completamente e invitándole a pasar, una vez la pelirroja estuvo dentro cerró la puerta tras de si

– ¿Qué sucede Mimi? – pregunto la pelirroja preocupada, el nerviosismo y la frustración de la castaña se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia

–Lo que pasa es que yo…bueno… este…. – la pelirroja la miraba expectante – Estoy confundida – la castaña se tumbo en la cama y se tapo la cara con una almohada

–Confundida ¿con que? – pregunto la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

–Últimamente me he sentido rara – la castaña todavía tenía su almohada en la cara

– ¿con que?

–No con que… si no con quien – dijo la castaña molesta consigo misma

–Mimi… – la pelirroja retiro la almohada de la cara de su amiga – ¿Te gusta alguien? – Sonreía ampliamente

–No lo sé – Dijo Mimi haciendo un puchero

– ¿No lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me contaste antes? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Pero más importante…. ¿De quién? – La pelirroja la bombardeo de preguntas

–No no lo sé Sora, aun no estoy totalmente segura… – Dijo la chica sinceramente

– ¿Por qué no me contaste antes? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿De quién? – La pelirroja la miraba expectante

–No te conté antes porque me entere hace poco, ni siquiera estoy segura de si de verdad me gusta

– ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿De quién?

– ¿Cómo? no sé porque pero cada vez que él se acerca me pongo nerviosa, siento miles de mariposas en mi estomago y no sé qué hacer – la chica habla con vos frustrada

– ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿De quién?

–Paso hace unos días…– pensó la chica haciendo cuentas

– ¿Dónde? ¿De quién?

–Vamos Sora, no sé el lugar exacto – dijo la castaña sonriendo

–Bueno ¡dime de una buena vez! ¡¿De quién? – preguntaba la pelirroja perdiendo la paciencia

–Este… bueno… am… es de… – Mimi estaba más roja que un tomate, literalmente

–aja si, ¿de…? – pregunta la pelirroja al ver que la castaña no hablaba

– ¡De… Mat!... no sé si me gusta Mat – Dijo la chica finalmente, sintiendo como si se quitara una familia de elefantes de encima

– ¡Ah!, lo sabia – Gritaba Sora emocionada – (8)_ Mat y Mimi, sentados en un árbol tomados de la mano, primero el amor, después el matrimonio y luego andarán empujando un cochecito de bebe (8)_

– ¡Cállate Sora! – La castaña arrojo un peluche en la cara a su amiga – ¿Qué no ves que estoy confundida? – pregunto Mimi algo molesta

–Perdóname – Sora volvió a tomar su compostura – ¿y qué es lo que te confunde?

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto Mimi incrédula, la respuesta para ella era obvia – El hecho de que él es mi MEJOR AMIGO – dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras – El hecho de que nunca había sentido así antes, al menos no con él, siempre lo vi como un amigo, nunca pensé en él como algo mas…

–Y ¿Qué fue lo que genero esta confusión? – pregunto la pelirroja curiosa

–Bueno… todo empezó hace unos meses

– ¡¿Meses? – Pregunto la pelirroja exaltada – y ¿No me habías contado?

–Lo que pasa es que ese día logre borrarlo de mi mente, me prometí a mi misma no pensar en el de esa forma… – Dijo la chica explicándose

–Oh – Dijo la pelirroja más calmada – ¿y qué fue lo que paso?

–Bueno veras, yo prometí escribir una canción con él y luego hacer un dueto, así que ese día nos estábamos preparando para hacerlo y comenzamos a escribir esta canción – Dijo tomando un papel que estaba a la par de su cama y dándoselo, Sora lo leyó

–Mimi, esta canción es hermosa, no puedo creer que Mat y tú la hayan escrito – Dijo sorprendida – Pero por favor continua con la historia

–Bueno, ese día me sentía algo nerviosa por la canción ya que nunca había escrito una canción con nadie más, así que él me dijo que me dejara llevar por la música así que me deje llevar por la canción y… y ese fue el resultado – Dijo señalando la pagina – las palabras que cante ese día de verdad hicieron que me confundiera sobre los sentimientos que tengo hacia Mat, me refiero por que en la canción digo que yo me podría enamorar de él y que lo quiero y otras cosas, así que ese día al venir a mi casa me sentía sumamente confundida acerca de lo que sentía por él, pero recordé lo que había pasado con Michael y me prometí a mi misma que nunca volvería a perder una amistad por un tonto enamoramiento – Dijo la chica molesta consigo misma, se había prometido a si misma olvidar ese sentimiento y ahí estaba ella otra vez sintiendo cosas por el rubio

–Ya veo… – dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose mal por su amiga – Y ¿Cómo es que esos sentimientos hacia el volvieron? – Pregunto ya que ella había dicho que había sucedido hace pocos días

–Bueno Mat actuaba diferente conmigo desde que fue su primer concierto hace 2 meses y medio, me miraba diferente y me hablaba diferente, pero hice caso omiso a esas cosas pensando que me estaba volviendo loca… pero bueno, lo llamaron de la discografía hace unos días diciendo que tenían unos problemas con el CD y que necesitan agregar una canción, fuimos hasta la disquera y no sabían que hacer ya que no tenían más canciones, así que yo sugerí que incluyéramos la canción que él y yo escribimos y el productor accedió, así que cantamos la canción y el dijo que estaba bien aunque la llamo una tonta canción pop – Sora hizo una cara de indignación – Lo sé – Dijo la castaña dándole la razón – Bueno el punto es que yo me moleste y Mat me llevo fuera del estudio y me dijo que la canción era genial y bla bla bla, el punto es que en nuestra pequeña conversación y se acerco mucho a mí y me susurro algo en el oído y luego me beso la frente, y no se pero en 2 momentos, sentí como que mi corazón fuera a salir volando de mi pecho, tenerlo tan cerca, tan no se… me hizo sentir en las nubes…. Luego después fuimos a grabar la canción y cada vez que el me veía sentía como que mi corazón se detenía, cada vez que rozaba su piel me daba escalofrió y se me ponía la piel de gallina y no se… eso paso hace 3 días, y esa noche no pude dormir ya que no dejaba de pensar en él y los días siguientes que lo he visto, me siento diferente, me sonrojo cuando me mira fijamente, siento como que mi corazón no va a aguantar mucho y me dará una taquicardia en cualquier momento y no lo pudo sacar de mi mente…

–Mimi – Sora la miraba con ternura – No solo te gusta… ¡Estas enamorada de él!

– ¡¿Qué? – Grito Mimi exaltada – ESTAS LOCA

–Mimi tienes que admitirlo, estas enamorada de Mat

–No, no, no, no estoy enamorada de él… ¿O sí? – Se pregunto mas a si misma que a Sora

–Si Mimi, estás loca por el – Dijo Sora afirmando su duda

–No… no puedo estar… – Dijo la castaña en voz baja– No puedo… soy una tonta, una tonta

–No Mimi, no digas eso, no eres tonta… – Dijo Sora poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su amiga

–Si si lo soy – Dijo levantándose de la cama – Es la segunda vez que lo hago, me enamoro de mi mejor amigo, ¿es que no aprendo con una vez?... esto arruinara completamente nuestra amistad, el se dará cuenta tarde o temprano… No puede ser ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta?

–Mimi… – Dijo le pelirroja parándose y tomando a Mimi por los hombros – ¿No te has puesto a pensar que el también puede estar enamorado de ti?

–No, el no está enamorado de mi – Dijo la chica segura – El está enamorado de otra chica, yo lo sé, él le escribió una canción y la canto en su concierto, el esta perdidamente enamorado de otra

– ¿Se puede saber de quién? – Pregunto la pelirroja extrañada, ella estaba casi 100% segura de que a Mat también estaba enamorado de Mimi

–Bueno… pues no lo sé… – Dijo la chica algo avergonzada

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Pregunto la pelirroja aun mas extrañada

–Bueno, es que el no me quiso decir…. Me dijo que no estaba listo para que la chica supiera y que estaba esperando a saber si ella sentía lo mismo por el –Dijo la castaña explicándose

–A veces eres muy ingenua Mimi – Sora la miraba tiernamente de nuevo – el está enamorado de ti, el escribió esa canción para ti, por eso no te dijo para quien era, antes él quería estar seguro de que tu sentías lo mismo por él y si no mal recuerdo tu llevaste a Joe esa noche al concierto

–Pero… – Mimi seguía negándose a creerlo…

–Mimi despierta, el está enamorado de ti, todos lo sabemos… solo tu hacías falta

–Pero…

–Mimi ya déjate de peros y ve a buscarlo

–Sora yo no puedo…

– ¿Por qué no puedes? – Pregunto la pelirroja molesta

–Déjame Explicarte, ya he cometido errores en mi vida, enamorándome del equivocado por haber tomado las cosas muy apresuradamente sin antes saber que era lo que realmente sentía por el chico, he decidido tomarme un tiempo para estar segurísima de lo que siento por él y no herirlo a él ni a mi – Mimi cerró los ojos preparada para el sermón que venía a continuación

–Está bien – Dijo Sora con una amplia sonrisa

– ¿Qué? – Mimi estaba que no se lo creía

–Te entiendo, se que quieres lo mejor para ti y al mismo tiempo es lo mejor para el… has madurado mucho Mimi – Sora miraba orgullosamente a Mimi

–Gra-gracias – Dijo la chica y luego la abrazo fuertemente – Eres la mejor amiga del mundo

–Pero tienes que prometerme algo – La chica empujo suavemente a Mimi para poder verle la cara, la castaña asintió – Iras ahora mismo a hablar con Mat y le preguntaras quien le gusta y si eres tú, lo cual estoy segura, le dirás que estas confundida y que trataras de descubrir lo que sientes por el

–Pero… yo… – Dijo la castaña titubeante

–Mimi hazlo por el… el está muerto por ti y se merece saber lo que sientes… está sufriendo por no saber lo que tú piensas de el

–Pero lo que le diré no aclarara las dudad – Dijo la castaña, le parecía ilógico que decirle que ella no sabía aclarara algo

–Pero así podrás saber lo que sientes por el más rápidamente, si sabes que te ama, lo cual ya deberías saberlo porque es obvio pero tú eres una obstinada por negarlo… el punto es que si tu sabes que te ama te será más fácil saber lo que sientes por el ya que el miedo no se pondrá en tu camino, aunque deberás aclararle que si no sientes lo mismo por el no quieres que se amistad se rompa

Eso tenía mucho sentido para la castaña y aunque estuviera muerta de miedo y no estuviera segura de querer sabes lo que él sentía lo iba a hacer ya que era más fácil si todo quedaba al descubierto – Esta bien lo hare – Dijo determinada

–Genial – la pelirroja tomo el teléfono y se lo entrego a la castaña – Llámalo

– ¿Ahora? – Sentía como que lo que habían pedido era hablar con la mismísima muerte

–Si ahora, si no lo haces ahora el miedo se hará dueña de ti y no lo llamaras

–Demasiado tarde – Dijo la castaña que tenía ganas de irse a refugiar bajo su cama, si el simple hecho de llamarle para salir y hablar lo antes comentado le hacía sentir tanto miedo, ¿Cómo se iba a sentir cuando le tuviera que preguntar quién le gustaba?

–Llámalo – Sora uso su voz mandona y le envió su mirada de "hazlo o te mato"… Mimi se rindió y tomo el teléfono…

–Hola… Mat suenas sorprendido… oh está bien… Mira – Mimi tomo una gran bocanada de aire, estaba haciendo una cita con el destino – Necesito hablar contigo… en una hora en la playa me parece bien, Ok, bye cuídate…

**(…)**

**Y eso es todo el capitulo 10**

**Mimi es una obstinada a morir porque no simplemente admite que ama a Mat  
Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es un poco más largo**

**Pero siento que debía de serlo porque ya solo le quedan unos 5 capítulos a este fanfic**

**Yeii al fin de desaceran de mí **

**¡Por favor dejen sus RR después de todo estos son los últimos capítulos! Porfis *carita de borreguito a medio morir***

**Bueno agradecimientos a ****mimichibi-daithel****, Azul Tachikawa y a ****katieishida1390**** por dejar sus RR siempre me emociona leerlos y a ****katieishida1390**** jajaja pensé que habías dejado de leerla **** gracias por dar señales de vida**

**Y también quiero agradecer a ****MissPerfectLunaStar**** por su RR de verdad me allegro el día jajaa si como vez le quedan pocos capítulos, espero que la leas completa**


	11. Declaracion

**Bueno, aquí está el capitulo 11, que emoción**

**Perdón que me tarde tanto pero trabajo de 7 a 5 termino muerta, eso es demasiado para una chica de 16 años, estoy a punto de tener un colapso mental**

**Jaja me esforcé mucho con este capitulo**

**Es lo que todos estaban esperando jajaja **

**No me gusta dar adelantos pero creo que esto es necesario, tengan en youtube listo Amor del bueno – Reyli Barba**

**Bueno ya sin más preámbulos aquí está el capitulo**

**(…)**

-¡Tienes que decirle! – decía Tai por quinimil vez ese día

– ¿Qué no entiendes que no puedo? –decía el rubio frustrado desordenando su perfecta cabellera

–Mat ya es hora que lo hagas – El castaño estaba empezando a perder su paciencia, a veces el rubio podía ser muy cabeza dura

–Y ¿Qué pasa si me rechaza? Eso definitivamente arruinaría nuestra amistad – Mat seguía buscando escusas

–Mat ya por favor, párala con las escusas, tu sabes que la amistad que tu y Mimi tienen es mucho mas fuerte

–Pero… – Tai tenía razón, sabía que él y Mimi podrían solucionar esto si ella no sentía lo mismo por el

–Ya déjate de peros Mat por Dios, arriésgate por una vez en tu vida – Eso era todo, Tai se había quedado sin paciencia, si el rubio no quería entender, el lo haría entender

–Tai yo no puedo…

–Ya por favor Mat, ¿tú la amas? – El rubio asintió en respuesta – entonces no la pierdas, no la pierdas por miedo

–Tienes razón… – Mat dijo esto algo dudoso

–Pues claro que tengo razón… ¿sabes? Durante todos los años que te conozco nunca te vi sonreír tanto como cuando estas con ella, ella te ha robado el corazón, es la primera y probablemente sea la última, Mat no la pierdas por miedo, por escusas o por otras tonterías, hay veces en la vida en la que vale la pena arriesgarse y estoy más que seguro que esta es una de esas veces… – Dijo el castaño sabiendo que era su última oportunidad de hacer entrar en razón

Mat se quedo pensando en cuanto esa castaña había logrado cambiarlo, había hecho que aprendiera a disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas de la vida… el no podía perderla por miedo, el sabia que muchos querían estar con Mimi y no dejaría que ellos ganaran, no él no podía dejarla ir – Tienes razón… ¡Lo hare! – Dijo el rubio convencido

–Genial – Tomo el teléfono y se lo dio a Mat – Llámala

–Estás loco, tengo que prepararme, tiene que ser todo perfecto, tengo que – El rubio se estaba acobardando otra vez

–El miedo otra vez Mat vamos llámala…

"_Ring, Ring" _Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron

– ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Tai curioso

–Es Mimi – Mat miraba el teléfono asombrado

–¡Contesta!

–Está bien… – el rubio respira hondo y presiona el botón de talk – Hola… – Mat seguía en shock por lo que su voz denotaba pura sorpresa

–_Hola… Mat suenas sorprendido_– Dijo la castaña al otro lado de la línea

–No, es que estaba viendo una película y me sorprendieron los efectos especiales – Tai se pego en la frente con una mano, su mejor amigo era pésimo para mentir

– _oh está bien_… _Mira…_ – El rubio oyó como Mimi tomaba una gran bocanada de aire – Necesito hablar contigo…

Mat tapo el micrófono del teléfono con una mano – Tai dice que quiere verme ¿Qué hago?

–Eso es genial dile que está bien… luego la llevas a un lugar bonito y bueno le dices lo que sientes

–Yo… – Mat estaba muy nervioso, respiro hondo – Ok, que te parece si vamos a la playa en 1 hora – La playa le parecía un lugar muy romántico y con una hora podría hacer una ambientación muy hermosa

–_En una hora en la playa me parece bien, Ok, bye cuídate…_ –La conversación se corto, Mat se acostó en la cama y hundió su cara en la almohada, se le estaba jugando a lo grande

–Vamos levántate – Dijo Tai pegándole con una almohada en la cabeza a Mat – Si quieres que todo sea perfecto deberías ir a arreglar ya

–Tienes razón – Dijo Mat levantándose de un salto, si se la iba a jugar a lo grande era mejor que todo estuviera perfecto

(…)

Mimi se bajo de el carro de su mama (se lo habían prestado) y camino rápidamente hasta un pequeño local que alquilaba artículos de surf, Mat le había mandado un mensaje para que se encontraran ahí, a la castaña le parecía raro que Mat no se había ofrecido a llevarla… "_Tal vez tenía otras cosas que hacer, estaba ocupado esta tarde… tal vez tenía un cita con la chica que le gusta y por eso no se ofreció a buscarme…" _Miles de suposiciones de ese tipo se empezaron a formar en la cabeza de la castaña…

–Hola – saludo Mat, se veía algo cansado y nervioso

–Hola– respondió fríamente, tantas suposiciones la habían hecho ponerse de mal humor

–Te ves hermosa princesa – el rubio le dedico una amplia sonrisa, de esas que te quitaban el aliento…

Mimi al ver esa sonrisa no pudo evitar olvidarse de todo su enojo y de paso también de respirar, ella le devolvió la sonrisa casi por reflejo – Gracias – Dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rosadas

–Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme? – El rubio se sentía extremadamente curioso

–Bueno…. – la castaña no estaba lista todavía – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar primero? – Necesitaba hacer un poco de tiempo

–Está bien – Mat necesitaba que caminaran un poco para poder llegar al lugar que tenía preparado

Caminaron un tiempo en silencio, los dos estaban demasiado nerviosos para decir algo hasta que… Mimi se convenció de que era hora de hablar…

–Mat… – Dijo la chica en un pequeño susurro arrepintiéndose al instante… _"Tal vez no me oyó" _Pensó esperanzada

–Si princesa– Respondió el rubio

"_Diablos" _pensó la chica – Mmm, lo que quería hablar… bueno más bien era una pregunta – La castaña estaba sumamente nervioso y su cara se estaba tornando de un intenso rojo carmesí

–Si, ¿Qué sucede? – Mat estaba algo preocupado por el tono de voz de Mimi

–Bueno… ¿recuerdas la canción que tocaste en tu primer concierto? – Pregunto Mimi poniéndose aun más roja, era un manojo de nervios

–Mimi, toque muchas canciones esa noche, ¿puedes ser un poco mas especifica? – Dijo el rubio divertido

–La que… – Mimi estaba muchísimo más roja, si le pusieras a la par un tomate probablemente no verías la diferencia – La que le cantaste a la chica que te gusta – Mimi dejo salir las últimas palabras atropelladamente

–Oh… – es lo único que pudo salir de la boca del rubio por supuesto que la recordaba, era la canción que había escrito para Mimi… trago saliva – Si la recuerdo – El chico intento moderar su voz, pero sonó mas formal de lo que debía

–ah… este… mm… ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que la habías escrito para la chica que te gustaba? – Pregunto Mimi, debería de ser ilegal estar tan roja… sus manos sudaban

–Sí, lo recuerdo – Mat estaba más nervioso que nunca, había llegado el momento de decirle a la castaña lo que él sentía por ella y tenía ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse debajo de su cama

–Bueno… es que… yo me preguntaba… – Mimi inhalo todo el aire que pudo – ¿a quién se la escribiste? – Dijo eso rápidamente, tan rápido que si Mat no le hubiera estado prestando toda su atención probablemente no le habría entendido

–Ok, creo que es tiempo que sepas…. – Mat sentía como si su corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho, era el tiempo de hacerlo Y se estaban acercando a la sorpresa

–Si… – Dijo Mimi con un hilo de voz, sentía su corazón en la garganta… ese era el momento de saber lo que él sentía

–Mimi, escribí la canción para – Mat inhalo profundamente, mientras Mimi cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para lo que estaba a punto de oír – La… escribí para TI – Dijo el rubio deteniéndose… Mimi también se detuvo y se giraron para poder quedar frente a frente

Mimi miraba el suelo estaba en Shock, Mat había escrito la canción para ella, Sora tenía razón Mat la amaba, a ella no a otra A ELLA… sintió como una felicidad invadía todo su cuerpo… aunque la felicidad no duraría tanto ella debía de decirle a el que ella estaba nerviosa y que no sabía lo que sentía _"Buena manera de arruinar una declaración"_ pensó la castaña molesta consigo misma por no saber los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia el… Levanto la cara lista para decirle todo – Mat yo…. – pero Mat no la dejo continuar, puso su dedo índice en los labios de la castaña y la tomo de la mano indicándole que la siguiera

–Espera, no he terminado – Dijo el rubio suavemente llevándola hasta el lugar de la sorpresa…

Mimi camino en silencio, se sentía mal consigo misma… caminaron unos 20 metros hasta que en el suelo encontró una pequeña nota con una rosa en medio de un corazón dibujado en la arena Mimi volvió a ver a Mat y este asintió con la cabeza en señal de que la leyera

"_Contigo aprendí a amar, a crecer y a creer que todo es posible, porque eres la única persona que siempre me hace sentir libe, dándole alas a mi mente y a mis palabras, te miro y me doy cuenta que si no pudiera verte mis ojos se apagarían"_

_Mimi, eres la primera niña que llego a mi corazón, se que te dije que no creía en el amor por lo sucedido con mis padres, pero después de conocerte me di cuenta que el amor era real…. Y el amor es real para mí porque TÚ existes_

Mimi leyó la carta y sus ojos color miel se llenaron de lágrimas, eso era hermoso… – Mat… yo – el rubio le tapo los labios con su dedo índice nuevamente y le dijo –Mimi, sigue leyendo y luego hablas – Mimi vio que tenía que leer y se dio cuenta que había un camino de unos 7 metros hecho con conchas de mar a cada lado de un pequeño pasillo, cada cierto espacio había una nota y una rosa en medio de un corazón… Mimi avanzo hasta llegar al siguiente corazón, tomo la nota y la rosa y leyó….

"_Si tuviera que escoger entre amarte y respirar, usaría mi último aliento para decir "Te amo""_

"_Mimi, si tuviera que escoger entre no amarte o morir, preferiría morir porque seguir viviendo sin ti a mi lado seria perder la razón para vivir"_

Mimi sonrió y siguió caminando en busca del próximo corazón, tomo la nota y la rosa y empezó a leer, Mat la seguía

_"El amor es una fuerza más formidable que cualquier otro, es invisible._

_No puede ser visto o medido, sin embargo, es lo suficientemente potente como para transformarte en un momento, y te ofrecen más alegría que cualquier posesión material posible."_

"_Mimi, nunca pensé que el amor fuera tan poderoso, ha logrado cambiarme y hacerme una mejor persona, soy una mejor persona porque te amo y porque sé que mereces lo mejor… es impresionante como el amor puede cambiarte el mundo… tu me cambiaste el mío"_

Mimi estaba muriendo por dentro, no podía creer que después de todo lo que él le estaba dando ella tendría que decirle que no podía estar con él todavía, cualquier chica moriría porque un chico hiciera eso por ella y ella le diría que "lo iba a pensar" _"Soy una estúpida"_ pensó molesta, pero todavía había algo en su interior que no la dejaba estar convencía que ella de verdad lo amaba y ella no quería herirlo a él y salir herida en el proceso, quería estar 100% segura que su amor era real… vio a Mat, el estaba parado a la par de ella, se podía notar a kilómetros lo nervioso que estaba y eso la hizo reírse por lo bajo… siguió caminando y llego hasta el siguiente corazón y repitió el proceso…

"_Si todo pereciera y tu te salvaras yo podría seguir existiendo; si todo lo demás permaneciera y tú fueras aniquilada el mundo se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí."_

"_Mimi, ¿De que me sirve el mundo y todas sus bellezas, el sol, la luna, las estrellas, el mar, el cielo, las flores? … ¿de qué me sirve todo eso si no te tengo a ti para disfrutarlas?, si tú te fueras el mundo dejaría de ser importante para mí, así que prefiero que el mundo se acabe mañana y tenerte conmigo a que el mundo siga existiendo y perderte a ti"_

Mimi sonrió por lo bajo, aunque aun se sentía mal, le encantaba saber que él la amaba de esa forma… camino lentamente hasta el otro corazón y repitió el proceso anterior

"_Enamorarse de alguien es como...como si cuando la vieras, todo cambiara. De pronto, ya no es la gravedad la que te mantiene en este planeta. Es esa persona. Nada más importa. Harías cualquier cosa, serías cualquier cosa por ella"_

"_Mimi, se que lo mío no fue amor a primera vista, pero fue eso lo que me hizo amarte como te amo ahora, el hecho de conocerte, saber lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta, tus virtudes y tus defectos, conocerte a fondo y darme cuenta que eres perfecta aun con tus imperfecciones… tu eres lo que más me importa, haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras con tal de verte sonreír, y seria cualquier cosa, tu novio, tu amigo, tu conocido, sería lo que quisieras por verte feliz"_

Esto hizo que Mimi se sintiera un poco menos culpable, si algo salía mal el estaba dispuesto a ser su amigo y eso la alegraba demasiado… ella lo amaba, de eso no tenía dudas, pero no sabía de qué forma lo amaba… odiaba estar así, confundida, sobre todo cuando tenía a Mat declarándole su amor… siguió caminando hasta el último corazón… tomo la nota y la rosa… Mat la miraba con una sonrisa tierna, por un segundo la castaña se perdió en sus ojos, y por un tiempo se olvido de respirar… hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para fijar la vista en la nota y poder leerla…

_"El amor es paciente, es bondadoso. El amor no es envidioso ni jactancioso ni orgulloso. No se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor. El amor no se deleita en la maldad sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta."_

"_Mimi, te amo… ¿sabes que es la primera vez que me siento así? Y probablemente sea la última, lo que siento por ti no se compara a nada que haya sentido antes y estoy seguro que no lo volveré a sentir jamás, te has robado mi corazón y te prometo que siempre lo llevaras contigo… eres mi mejor amiga y eso nunca cambiara, decidas o no ser mi novia siempre serás mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi pañuelo de lagrimas… bueno en fin serás todo para mi, aunque yo no lo sea para ti"_

Mimi sintió como una gran felicidad invadía todo su cuerpo, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, sentía como si su corazón fuera a salir volando de su pecho en cualquier momento… pero toda su felicidad estaba a punto de irse porque era el momento de decirle a Mat lo que sentía – Mat esto es hermoso – Mat la volvió a silenciar

–Todavía falta algo princesa – Dijo el chico susurrándole en el oído… camino hacia un gran montículo de arena se ubico detrás y saco una guitarra y una manta…

Mimi sintió como todo el color huía de su cara, su corazón latía aun más rápido que antes si eso era humanamente posible… Mat iba a cantarle ¿a ella?..._  
_

Mat ubico la manta en el suelo y le indico a Mimi que se sentara, el tomo su guitarra y se sentó frente a ella… – Bueno princesa, esta canción la escribí para ti, no es la que cante en el concierto ya que todos la oyeron ya, yo quería una canción que fuera solo para ti… tu sabes que las palabras no se me dan muy bien, pero tú sabes lo que dicen "cuando las palabras fallan, la música habla" – Dicho esto tomo su uñeta, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía

**Denle play a "Amor del bueno"**

_Como un cuchillo_

_En la mantequilla_

_Entraste a mi vida_

_Cuando me moría_

_Como la luna_

_Por la rendija_

_Así te metiste_

_Entre mis pupilas_

Cada palabra hacia que el corazón de Mimi se derritiera

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_Sin una ley, sin un horario_

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño, donde estabas tú_

_Y nadie lo buscaba_

_Y nadie lo planeo así_

_En el destino estaba_

_Que fueras para mí_

_Y nadie le apostaba_

_Que yo fuera tan feliz_

_Pero Cupido se apiado de mi._

_...se apiado de mí..._

_...se apiado de mí..._

Mat miraba fijamente a Mimi mientras le cantaba su canción…. Mimi se había perdido en los ojos del rubio

_Como la lluvia_

_En pleno desierto_

_Mojaste de fe mi corazón_

_Ahogaste mis miedos_

_Como una dulce voz_

_En el silencio_

_Así nos llego el amor_

_Amor del bueno_

Mimi se había olvidado de todo, en ese momento solo eran ellos 2 en todo el mundo, nada mas importaba

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_Sin una ley, sin un horario_

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño, donde estabas tú_

_Y nadie lo buscaba_

_Y nadie lo planeo así_

_En el destino estaba_

_Que fueras para mí_

_Y nadie le apostaba_

_Que yo fuera tan feliz_

_Pero Cupido se apiado de mi.._

_...se apiado de mí..._

_...se apiado de mí..._

Mimi inhalo fuertemente, se había olvidado que tenía que respirar y la cabeza le empezaba a doler…

Mat dejo su guitarra a un lado y se levanto lentamente, extendió su brazo para ayudar a Mimi a levantarse

– Ya termine princesa – Dijo el rubio viéndola a los ojos con mirada expectante

–Mat, todo esto ha sido hermoso, no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por mí, eres el chico más tierno del mundo – Mimi abrazo fuertemente a Mat

Mat le devolvió el abrazo aunque sabía muy bien lo que significaban las palabras de la castaña, todo esto ha sido hermoso, no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por mí, eres el chico más tierno del mundo, pero no estoy enamorada de ti – ¿Pero? – Pregunto Mat tristemente, no estaba seguro si quería saber la respuesta a su pregunta

–Mat, ahora estoy confundida, siento cosas muy extrañas por ti, todavía no sé si es amor… Me siento terrible por hacerte esto, pero no quiero herirte diciéndote que SI cuando no estoy 100% segura de mis sentimientos… – Mimi se sentía sumamente mal, no sabía qué hacer, era una tonta por no haberlo pensado bien antes de hacer esto… aunque claro había sido culpa de Sora… Mimi cerró los ojos esperando que el rubio le gritara y le dijera que era una tonta por no saber sus sentimientos, después de todo se merecía una buena gritada… el no oír nada se preocupo y vio a Mat, este sonreía ampliamente – Sucede algo – Mimi estaba extrañada esperaba de todo menos una sonrisa

–Mimi, no sabes que feliz me haces… – La castaña lo miro extrañada por lo cual el rubio intento explicarse – Todo este tiempo pensaba que tú me rechazarías de una sola vez, pero el solo pensar que una chica tan hermosa, no solo por fuera sino también por dentro se podría fijar en un chico como yo… me llena de tanta felicidad, no te imaginas Mimi… eres la chica de mis sueños y pensar que tengo una oportunidad contigo…. No estoy intentando presionarte ni nada por el estilo… si solo me quieres como amigo lo aceptare con orgullo, después de todo prefiero ser tu amigo a no vivir sin ti

–Mat… – Dijo la castaña suavemente… – Perdóname por no saber lo que siento en este instante, quisiera poder darte una respuesta en este momento, pero es que estoy muy confundida – Mimi miro al suelo tristemente, se sentía fatal… –Pero te prometo que hare todo lo posible, TODO por aclarar mis sentimientos lo más rápido posible – Mimi se puso de puntitas y junto dulcemente sus labios con los del rubio

Esto sí que lo había tomado desprevenido, su cuerpo se tenso ante el beso… había pasado tanto tiempo soñando con ese momento y ahí estaba ella besándolo… Mat se relajo y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Mimi y la acerco a él, el beso era dulce y tierno…

Mimi rodeo el cuello de Mat con sus brazos, se suponía que iba a darle un beso corto pero no conto con el poder que ese beso iba a tener, ese beso había hecho que Mimi se olvidara de el mundo entero, en ese momento eran solo él y ella… y no quería que esto terminara, ellos movían sus labios al compas, como que estuvieran conectados, era perfecto…. Mimi se acordó de su "beso corto" y lo finalizo alejándose lentamente de el – Esto te dará muchos puntos a su favor – Mimi sentía como que volaba y su cabeza daba vueltas….

Mat se rio lentamente intentando recuperar su compostura, ese beso lo había dejado tono por no decir otra cosa, había sido perfecto… Mat tomo a la castaña de la mano – Princesa, ya es tarde será mejor que nos vayamos a casa….

–Está bien – la castaña entrelazo sus dedos con los del rubio y ambos caminaron de regreso a donde habían dejado sus carros… llegaron al carro de Mimi, Mat había dejado su carro un poco más lejos así que se despidieron ahí

Mat la abrazo tiernamente y susurro en su oído – Gracias princesa, eso ha sido maravilloso –

Mimi se estremeció… – Gracias a ti, tu eres maravilloso – Mimi se puso de puntitas y volvió a tocar sus labios con los del rubio por un segundo, si lo hubiera hecho un poco más de tiempo la cosa se hubiera salido de sus manos

–Te amo y espero tu respuesta – el rubio susurro esto en su oído, luego se alejo y abrió la puerta del carro de Mimi, Mimi se subió lentamente, se despidió con la mano y comenzó su camino hacia la casa

"_Tengo mucho que pensar"_ pensó la chica exhausta, pero le alegraba el hecho de que Mat estuviera dispuesto a esperarla el tiempo necesario "_El me ama, a MI" _pensó la chica emocionada y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su cara… no pudo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido mientras manejaba hacia su casa, ese había sido definitivamente el mejor día de su vida

**(...)**

**Bueno ahí está el capitulo 11 **

**Que emoción al fin se le declaro Mat, ¡y hubo el primer beso! Perdón por que Mimi no le haya dicho lo que piense pero esto es todo parte de mi plan wajajaja ahora solo falta saber los sentimientos de Mimi… se me acaban los capítulos que tristeza… Mi bebe está creciendo**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus RR acepto de todo, si me quieren tirar tomates está bien no hay problema jaja **

**Agradecimientos a ****Meems-ishikawa****, Azul Tachikawa, Desy-o, Mimi Hyuga, MissPerfectLunaStar, ****mimichibi-daithel**** y ****katieishida1390**** Hay chicas no saben cómo me alegran el día con sus RR cada vez que las leo me dejan una sonrisa en la cara, me encanta que les guste mi Fic **

**Y un agradecimiento a ****InGrId91**** me encanta tener lectores nuevos, espero oír de ti en los capítulos que quedan…**

**Gracias a todos espero que les haya gustado**


	12. Amor real?

**Capitulo 12**

**¡Jajaja que emoción!**

**Aunque en realidad aun no me convence este capítulo u.u**

**Espero que a Uds. si **

**(…)**

Mimi llego a su casa, puso las llaves en la mesa, luego llego a la cocina abrió la puerta de la alacena debajo del fregadero y saco un florero, lo lleno de agua, metió las rosas que le había dado Mat y las llevo hasta su cuarto, las coloco a la par de la foto de ella y Mat juntos, se acostó en la cama… todo lo que acababa de pasar le parecía sumamente irreal, a decir verdad se sentía como una nube, como que estuviera flotando, sentía mariposas en su estomago, no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía como la chica más afortunada del mundo, se acostó en su cama… y comenzó a repasar como había terminado en esa situación, definitivamente tendría que hablarle a Sora y agradecerle… se durmió profundamente con una enorme sonrisa en la cara…

Ya habían pasado 1 semana desde la declaración y Mimi aun no sabía que decir, aunque la verdad no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensarlo, las clases habían acabado hace 2 semanas (perdón se me olvido completamente mencionárselos) y su madre la había inscrito a clases de cocina y de francés… había pasado atareadísima esos días y no había podido hablar con Mat ya que él estaba a 4 días del lanzamiento de su primer CD y tenía que ir a diferentes lugares a hacer conciertos o a sesiones fotográficas, el mundo esperaba ansiosamente el lanzamiento del CD y se haría una gran fiesta… pero volviendo al tema era finalmente sábado así que se tomo el día libre para pensar, ella necesitaba descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Mat y aunque cualquier chica no hubiera dudado ni por un segundo que estaba enamorada de él rubio, ella no era cualquier chica, ella era Mimi, una chica terca y obstinada… y seguía teniendo dudas sobre formar una relación con el rubio… ¿Por qué le era tan difícil el hecho de pensar en ella y Mat juntos? Tal vez por el hecho de que ella nunca había tenido mucha suerte en el amor, las pocas veces que decidió entregarle su corazón a un chico salieron de manera fatal…

Comencemos por su "primer amor" si así podría llamársele, aunque fue un simple enamoramiento de adolecentes, en ese momento de la vida en el que estas enamorado con el hecho de estar enamorado y caemos por el primer chico que nos endulza el oído, cuando tenemos esa necesidad de que alguien nos de flores y nos escriba cartas… ese fue el "primer amor" de Mimi, un chico o mejor dicho una BESTIA, se llamaba Jake, ella lo conoció los primeros días que estuvo en los estados unidos, era el chico más popular del colegio, capitán del equipo de futbol, todas las chicas morían por él, en fin de cuentas él era el chico perfecto, o eso creía Mimi, el chico se fijo en Mimi el primer día de clases Mimi era un hermosa y todos los chicos de la escuela cayeron a sus pies, en cuestión de segundos Mimi se volvió la chica más popular del colegio, todos iban detrás de ella y obviamente Jake se moría por tenerla, el conseguía a todas las chicas del colegio y no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlas, era muy buen actor, por eso todas morían por él, averiguo todo lo que pudo sobre Mimi, lo cual se le hizo muy fácil ya que ella era parte del grupo de las "plásticas" del colegio, esas chicas eran unas sanguijuelas Ashley y Stephanie, eran las chicas más populares del colegio y al ver que todos morían por Mimi no tardaron en unirla en su grupo, ellas le dijeron a Jake todo lo que tenía que saber sobre la chica, que era una romántica y que estaba en busca del amor así que el chico se preparo aquel chico le bajo el cielo y las estrellas, le juro su amor infinito y prometió que estaría con ella siempre. Mimi era una romántica y cayo directo a los pies del chico, no se tomo mucho tiempo en conocerlo antes de aceptar ser su novia, todo marcho bien la primera semana hasta que una noche todo se le vino abajo a la castaña…

Mimi y Jake estaban en el convertible rojo del chico, en un mirador, estaban besándose apasionadamente, a decir verdad eso era prácticamente lo único que hacían, estaban besándose cuando de pronto Jake comenzó a tocar a Mimi, primero bajo su mano hasta el trasero de Mimi ella reacciono inmediatamente quitándole la mano y deteniendo el beso

-¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto molesta, ella no era ese "tipo de chicas"

– Oh vamos, no te hagas de rogar – Dijo Jake riéndose de la castaña, se acerco y la beso violentamente, intento subir su blusa a pesar de la resistencia que Mimi estaba oponiendo…

– ¡Ya déjame! – Grito la castaña empujándolo fuertemente y bajándose del convertible, se bajo la blusa y se arreglo el cabello rápidamente

–Jajaja eres patética – Jake se reía de la castaña y la miraba con desprecio – no eres más que una simple zorra, eres una fácil Mimi – Jake estaba muerto de risa

–Yo… – la castaña sentía como todo su mundo color rosa se venía abajo – Eso es mentira – Dijo casi sin fuerza intentando defenderse

–Jajaja mírate – Dijo señalándola con desprecio, Mimi llevaba una mini falta, unos tacones y una blusa de tirantes con un escote muy pronunciado – Te vistes como una zorra, actúas como una zorra, acéptalo de una sola vez, eres una zorra, eres patética – Jake lanzo una carcajada – Ahora entra al carro y terminemos con nuestros asuntos

–No eres más que un patán – La castaña estaba herida, molesta, enojada consigo misma por haber creído todas las mentiras del chico… se dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar caminando, su casa estaba lejos y una tormenta se avecinaba, pero ¿a quien le importaba?…

–Eres una zorra patética – Grito Jake mientras Mimi se alejaba del lugar…

Mimi camino y camino hasta llegar a su casa, a mitad de camino la tormenta la había atrapado pero no le importo sigo caminando, estaba destrozada, todo su cuento de hadas se había ido a la basura en un segundo, se iba abrazando a sí misma con los brazos, su cara empapada no solo por la lluvia sino también por las lagrimas que simplemente no paraban… camino bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a su casa, se intento arreglar un poco el pelo y limpiarse el maquillaje que se la había corrido, luego inhalo y contuvo sus lagrimas, no quería que sus padres la vieran llorar, abrió la puerta y entro a la casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que sus padres no la oyeran, pero fue un intento fallido su madre la vio…

–Mimi ¿pero que te paso? – La Sra. Tachikawa la miraba preocupada y exigía una explicación

–No quiero hablar de eso – Dijo Mimi con la voz temblorosa, hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por no llorar frente a su madre

–Pues yo si – Dijo su mama con el tono de "me dices porque soy tu mama" – ¿Qué te hizo ese chico**? **– pregunto molesta al recordar

–Mama… enserio no quiero hablar de esto – Dijo la chica en tono suplicante y rompió en llanto

–Hija – Su mama la abrazo fuertemente– ¿Qué te hizo ese chico?– pregunto molesta al recordar que había salido en una cita

Mimi no quería que su mama supiera toda la historia asi que la resumió – El…. El termino conmigo – Dijo llorando otra vez

–Mimi, no es el fin del mundo… hay miles de peces en el océano, encontraras uno rápido

–Si mama – Mimi no quería otro chico, a decir verdad no quería saber nada de chicos, todo lo que ella pensó sobre el amor era mentira, el amor no existía… _"Jamás me enamorare"_ se prometió a sí misma – Mama, quiero tomar un baño, buenas noches – Mimi se soltó del abrazo de su madre y subió a tomar un baño con agua caliente… se relajo aunque no podía dejar de llorar, no podía creer que el chico de sus sueños fuera un patán tan grande que solo la había usado para estupideces, no podía creer que ella hubiera creído todas sus mentiras y no podía creer que todo el mundo pensara que ella era una cualquiera, Mimi salió del baño y se fue a la cama, lloro hasta quedarse dormida… al día siguiente se vistió un poco menos ¿provocativa? Se puso un par de jeans, una blusa floja y unos tenis y fue hasta el colegio, haría como que si nada hubiera pasado y no le contaría eso a nadie… al entrar todos la veían de una forma extrañaba y se susurraban cosas entre sí… Mimi decidió ignorar eso y se dirigió a donde sus "Amigas"…

–Hola chicas – Saludo Mimi con fingida felicidad

–Ash, vete de aquí, no nos cae bien la chusma – Dijo Ashley

–Sí, si nos ven contigo, a saber que pensaran de nosotras – Respondió Stephanie

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Mimi sabía exactamente qué pasaba

–Jake nos dijo que hiciste con el anoche – Dijo Ashley con asco

–Eres una cualquiera – Stephanie se rio de ella – Y todos lo saben – Dijo señalando a la gente del pasillo, todos se reían de ella

Mimi quiso decirles que estaban equivocadas que ella no había hecho nada, pero no tenia las fuerzas suficientes… salió corriendo del lugar… busco refugio en los baños de chicas, se metió en un cubículo y se puso a llorar…

–Mimi ¿estás ahí? – Pregunto Emily, quien había observado lo que había pasado y se había sentido mal por ella

–Por favor vete, estoy harta de que si rían de mi – Dijo Mimi con la voz rota y en medio de sollozos

–Abre, no vengo a reírme de ti, vengo a ayudarte – Dijo Emily con tono de suplica

Mimi abrió lentamente la puerta – ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? ¿No piensas como los demás? – la chica estaba extrañada, ella no era amiga de Emily a decir verdad nunca habían cruzado más de 3 palabras

–No Mimi, no pienso como los demás…. Quiero ayudarte porque aunque no lo creas yo antes pertenecía a las plásticas

– ¿Tu? – Pregunto Mimi incrédula, la chica era lo contrario a sus amigas… en ese momento llevaba unos pantalones flojos, una camisa de iron maiden y unos all-star negros, llevaba el pelo corto y liso y tenias rayos de color rojo, la chica era una completa metalera

–Jajaja – La chica se rio ante la expresión de la castaña – Ok, puede ser que en este momento no parezca una de ellas, pero lo fui, yo era igual que tu, pero lo mismo paso las chicas me odiaban así que decidieron arruinarme la vida, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que eso – Dijo señalando a la castaña – No era lo que quería para mi, y cambie… esas chicas son unas tontas no les hagas caso, por lo que veo tu eres mejor que eso así que no dejes que ellas te destruyan…

– Gracias – Mimi le sonrió…

Y ese fue el inicio de su amistad con Emily, ella fue la que le presento a Michael y bueno esa fue su segunda historia de amor, aunque nosotros sabemos cómo transcurre esa historia…

Mimi se tapo la cara con una almohada, de verdad odiaba recordar aquellas historia… eso la había hecho cambiar mucho como persona, simplemente se dio cuenta que la vida no es siempre color rosa y las personas no son lo que aparentan siempre y que simplemente no puedes andar por ahí entregándole tu corazón al primer chico que se te aparezca y aunque con Michael no había sido de esa manera, ella dejo que el hiciera lo que quisiera con su corazón sin siquiera ser correspondida…

Aunque Mimi sabía que el rubio el rubio era diferente… ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entenderlo?... se sentó en su cama, no podía dormir, eran más de las 11 así que decidió tomar un baño para poder relajarse un poco… salió de su cuarto y camino hasta el baño, una vez estando ahí dejo que la tina se llenara con agua caliente, se introdujo en ella y se relajo completamente… no había nada mejor que el agua caliente para poder pensar de manera clara…

"_Ok, empecemos" _Se dijo a si misma… ella amaba a Mat, quizás lo amaba demasiado, la relación que tenia con el no era una relación común y corriente, era algo mas, algo más que los unía porque ellos se comprendían, a veces no necesitaban más que una mirada para saber lo que el otro estaba pensando… era una conexión tan fuerte la que los unía… nunca le había pasado eso con nadie, ni siquiera en el momento en que ella y Michael fueron mejores amigos, ellos nunca tuvieron una relación tan especial como la que compartía ella con Mat… el rubio estuvo con ella todos los momentos en los que le necesito y aunque su amistad no llevara años, ella sentía que era más fuerte que todas las amistades que ella había forjado antes… Mimi se hundió más en el agua y puso sus manos en sus sienes y se las masajeo lentamente, la cabeza le empezaba a doler y necesitaba distraerse con algo, se sentó lentamente y comenzó a buscar su celular, lo tomo y noto que tenía un mensaje nuevo de Sora, lo abrió curiosamente….

"Hola Mimi, ¿todavía tienes dudad con lo de Mat? Me imagino que si asi que como no puedo ir a tu casa en este momento por mis entrenos de tenis te mando este mensaje ya que quisiera hacer algo para ayudarte a descubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Mat, encontré este blog en internet y espero que le eches un vistazo, confía en mi creo que aclarara muchas de tus dudas, aquí te dejo el link"

Mimi abrió el link que su amiga le había dejado, se sentía extremadamente curiosa por saber que era lo que su amiga había encontrado… el titulo del blog decía "Amor o ilusión"

"_A veces en la vida confundimos el amor con una simple ilusión o un capricho, creemos estar enamorado 100% de esa persona cuando en verdad no sentimos absolutamente nada y esto pasa ya que las personas vivimos en la constante búsqueda de el amor… consiente o inconscientemente siempre buscamos a alguien que nos alegre los días y las noches por el siempre hecho de estar a tu lado_

_Por eso a veces nos juntamos con la primer persona que se nos pone en frente con tal de tener a alguien con quien compartir la vida y al final lo único que logramos es salir heridos y ponerle un escudo a nuestro corazón y no volver a dejar a nadie entrar_

_La mayoría de personas después de haber tenido un mal encuentro amoroso pensamos que el amor es una basura… pero la verdad es que esto sucede porque nosotras pensamos que el amor simplemente va a venir un día a nuestra puerta y será perfecto…. y saben ¿por qué pasa esto?, pasa porque las películas de Hollywood nos dicen que nuestro príncipe azul vendrá y que con una mirada caerás a sus pies y viviremos felices por siempre ¡¿Cómo diablos esperan que las mujeres seamos normales?_

_Pero aquí viene la famosa pregunta ¿Cómo sabemos si lo que sentimos es real? La verdad es que no tengo la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta, creo que nadie en el mundo la tiene ya que esto tienes respuestas diferentes para todos, todos tenemos diferentes creencias o ideas de lo que debería de tener un amor verdadero que es lo que hace la respuesta a esta pregunta tan difícil…_

_Lo único que yo les puedo decir es que sabremos que esa persona es la indicada cuando:_

_1. Lo mires a los ojos y te pierdas en ellos…. No digo esto porque pase en la películas, lo digo porque cuando estas enamorado… mirándolo a los ojos sientes que vuelas, no es necesaria ninguna palabra, ningún contacto físico para sentir que estas perdida en el _

Mimi se sintió identificada con lo que acababa de leer, bastaba con una mirada para que el rubio pusiera su mundo de cabeza

_2. Lo ames por lo que es, no por lo que tú quieres que sea… a esto me refiero con que conoces este chico a fondo y conoces todos sus defectos y virtudes y aun así sientes que él es la persona perfecta para ti… no habría nada en el mundo que cambiarias de él… saben lo que dicen "Amar no es encontrar a la persona perfecta, sino en encontrar la perfección en una persona imperfecta"_

Mimi pensó en esto, ella conocía a Mat, sabia todas sus virtudes como también sus defectos: podía ser rencoroso, enojado y hasta frio a veces, pero la castaña aun así lo quería con locura, el era su mejor amigo y siempre pensó en él como el mejor chico del mundo porque aun teniendo defectos como todo el mundo él era perfecto para ella

_3. Cuando serias capaz de dar todo por su felicidad… porque al amar a alguien pones siempre primero su felicidad y su bienestar sin importar las consecuencias que esto te pueda traer_

Mimi se rio, ella quería lo mejor para Mat, a decir verdad sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por saber que él está feliz

_4. Te gusta su manera de pensar, de ver el mundo y de vivir su vida… a veces las mujeres nos gusta un hombre pero no nos agrada su manera de pensar y aun así decimos "Yo lo cambiare, conmigo será una buena persona" esto está mal, ya que tenemos que querer a la persona como es, no cambiarlo a nuestro gusto…_

Mimi conocía a Mat desde hace muchos años y la verdad es que la manera de vivir del chico siempre le pareció muy especial, el daba todo por su hermano y sus amigos y a ella le gustaba mucho eso… ahora que lo conocía más a fondo aun amaba su manera de ver al mundo, siempre con sus familiares y seres queridos delante de él, nada de egoísmo ni cinismo… siempre siguiendo sus sueños y dándolo todo por conseguirlos

_ es la ultima, aunque no por eso menos importante… Te atrae fisicamente, yo se que muchas de uds pensaran que esto suena muy superficial pero es verdad, tampoco podemos andar con alguien que nos parezca horrible…. Cuando digo que te atraiga fisicamente no me refiero a que sea David Beckham o Brad Pitt, si no que cuando lo veas aprecies la belleza de el, aunque no todo el mundo la vea… uds sabes como dicen por ahí "La belleza esta en los ojos de quien la mira"_

Mimi sabia que Mat la traia loca, el rubio era por lejos el chico mas guapo que jamas hubiera visto en su vida… cuando lo veia sentia miles de mariposas, cuando sonreia se olvidaba de respirar, el era simplemente un adonis…. Pero ella no sentia eso por el simplemente por su fisico y ella lo sabia, ya que ella habia conocido chicos guapos, muy guapos en los estados unidos pero ninguno de ellos la hacia sentir lo que Mat la hacia sentir, Mat era especial

_Bueno con eso finalizo mi blog… espero que les haya ayudad… y un ultimo consejo, yo se que muchas de nosotras tiene una lista de requisitos de su hombre perfecto, aunque recuerda que no existen super hombres en el mundo, tacha de tu lista lo que de verdad sale de sobra y veras si el es tu chico ideal…"_

Mimi salió corriendo de la tina y enrollo una toalla rápidamente, ella había hecho esa lista cuando tenía 14 años esa lista contenía 10 requisitos de su hombre perfecto, entro en su cuarto como que era la hija de flash y desordeno todos los papeles hasta dar con su caja de recuerdos, esta contenía su diario de pequeña, diferentes cartas, fotos la chica empujaba todo rápidamente hasta que ahí estaba… su lista LA LISTA…. Se sentó a la par de su caja y la contemplo… _"Es el momento de la verdad" _pensó y comenzó a leer

1. Tiene que ser Guapo… – Mimi se rio con ganas al leer esto, a veces era tan superficial, pero el rubio aprobó automáticamente el primer requisito

2. Caballeroso – Mimi sonrió recordando a Mat, era por lejos el chico más caballeroso que ella conoció, al menos con ella…

3. Sentirme protegida – Estando en los brazos del rubio Mimi sentía que todo iba a estar bien… cuando caminaba a su lado se sentía extremadamente protegida, ella sabía que Mat nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño

4. Me hace reír, aunque sabe cuándo ser serio – El rubio sabía cómo hacerla reír cuando ella quería llorar, siempre le sacaba sonrisas y amaba los chistes, pero cuando era hora de ponerse serios a él no le costaba nada

5. Toca un instrumento – El rubio tenía ganada esta, el sabia tocar la guitarra y el piano y además cantaba extremadamente bien

6. Cariñoso, aunque no agobiante – Mimi sonrió, Mat era cariñoso con ella, la abrazaba y le decía que era hermosa, aunque nunca había llegado al punto en que ella se hartara de él, sabía darle su espacio personal

7. Es deportista – La castaña se echó a reír, Mat no era un deportista, lastimosamente en esta fallaría, pero aunque no fuera un deportista era atlético y hacia mucho ejercicio, y además este no era algo que ella le importara mucho, había quedado curada con Jake, definitivamente no quería a otro deportista

8. Paciente – La castaña recordaba perfectamente porque había escrito ese requisito… ella tardaba al menos 2 horas en arreglarse, así que su hombre perfecto tendría que ser paciente y esperarla y Mat siempre la esperaba… recordó todas las veces que salían, normalmente ella estaba lista 30 minutos después que el llegaba y siempre la recibía con una gran sonrisa y diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía

9. Romántico – Si Mimi hubiera leído esto hace 1 semana se habría reído, pero hace 3 días Mat le había enseñado lo romántico que podía ser, el simple recuerdo de ese día la hizo sonrojarse y poner una sonrisa boba

El numero 10 estaba señalado con miles de flechas y corazones dando a entender que era lo más importante de toda la lista

10. QUE ME AME – Mimi sintió como la alegría invadió todo su cuerpo, Mat la amaba y ella lo sabía…

El rubio había aprobado, Mimi sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, sentía que era incapaz de albergar tanta alegría en su cuerpo… y fue ahí, en ese momento en que cayó en la cuenta, ¿Por qué otra razón estaría tan feliz? Mimi sentía lo mismo que Mat, ella le amaba

La castaña sentía una gran emoción que se levanto del suelo y encendió su grabadora y la puso a todo volumen mientras bailaba y saltaba alrededor del cuarto… Mat era el indicado para ella, siempre lo fue, siempre lo supo… pero le dama miedo admitirlo… pero ya no mas, no más miedo, no dejaría que el amor se le fuera entre las manos por una estupidez, ella estaba enamorada, al fin, por primera vez y se sentía tan bien, tenía ganas de gritárselo al mundo… salto sobre su cama…

– ¡ESTOY ENAMORDA! – La chica grito esto con todas sus fuerzas y se tiro en la cama – Estoy enamorada, Estoy enamorada, Estoy enamorada, Estoy enamorada, Estoy enamorada – sentía la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo… hasta que la golpeo – ¡Mat! – Grito ella fuertemente recordando que tenía que decirle a el que lo amaba… sonrió para sí misma ante este pensamiento, al fin ella y Mat estarían juntos, como deberían haberlo estado… pero "_Como se lo digo" _La felicidad fue desapareciendo mientras el nerviosismo ocupaba su lugar, como le decía que lo amaba _"Hola Mat, mira… te amo"_ Mimi se frustro, Mat había hecho algo maravilloso por ella, así que ella tendría que pensar en una forma más original para hacerlo…. "_¿Cómo?"_…

**Gracias por leer**

**¡Espero que les guste! No puedo creer que se acerque el final**

**3 CAPITULOS MÁS Y FIN**

**Lo siento por haber tardado pero estaba súper ocupada por las fiestas y hablando de fiestas**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO A****ÑO ****NUEVO**

**Gracias por sus RR enserio que me alegran mucho mi día diciéndome lo que piensan**

**Y a todos los lectores silenciosos gracias por leer y por favor dejen RR**

**Y solo eso **** gracias por leer**

**Abrazos y besos **


	13. Juntos por siempre

**Capitulo 13**

**Lo siento por tardarme tanto, pero entre las fiestas y el trabajo el tiempo se me ha ido volando**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo ya que me costó muchísimo escribirlo**

**Bueno sin más que decir aquí esta**

**(…)**

Una Hermosa castaña se bajaba de un avión seguida por un sumamente atractivo chico, ojos azules y pelo rubio… La castaña no paraba de sonreír y mirar a todos lados y el chico la miraba divertido

-No me lo puedo creer – decía la chica con gran emoción

–Lo sé Mimi – El chico paso un brazo por los hombros de Mimi y ambos bajaron del avión

–No puedo creer que estemos de vuelta – Los ojos de Mimi se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas – Han pasado años desde la última vez

–Lo sé –respondió el rubio sus ojos brillaban al ver a Mimi tan encantada – Ya era hora que nos diéramos unas pequeñas vacaciones y regresáramos a este lugar

Mimi lo miro sonriente, enserio que tenia al mejor novio del mundo, pasaron por los controles de el aeropuerto y lograron salir, se subieron al carro que rentaron ya que el hermoso carro de Mat (un lamborgini murciélago) estaba en Francia, el país adonde ellos Vivian actualmente…

–Mat, estoy tan emocionada, es que hace tiempo que no veníamos – Mimi miraba por la ventana su antigua ciudad recordando muchas cosas, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a tirar por la ventana

–5 años para ser exactos – Dijo el rubio haciendo cálculos

– ¡¿5? – Grito la castaña sorprendida – No lo puedo creer

–Si, los 5 años de universidad que hicimos cariño – El rubio la miraba divertido, ella nunca se tomaba el tiempo de hacer bien las cuentas

–Oh, tienes razón – Dijo la castaña, esta vez si se tomo el tiempo para hacer bien las cuentas – 5 años wow, tenemos que salir con los chicos y ver a nuestros padres y ponernos al día y…

–Princesa, respira – A veces Mimi se tornaba un poco compulsiva

–Pero…

–Mimi acabamos de bajarnos de un avión y son más de las 10 de la noche, será mejor que vayamos al hotel, descansemos y mañana

Mimi no lo dejo terminar – Si mañana haremos de todo, visitaremos a los chicos, a nuestros padres…

– ¡Princesa! – Mimi lo miro sorprendida, pero decidió guardar silencio – Lo siento, pero tenía otra cosa planeada para mañana, ya hable con los chicos y dijeron que está bien, los veremos pasado mañana, y también nuestros padres

– ¿se puede saber que vamos a hacer? – Pregunto Mimi sumamente curiosa

–La verdad es que… no – Respondió Mat poniéndose algo nervioso

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Mimi cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero

–Es que es una sorpresa – El rubio evito mirarla ya que sabía que con solo una mirada ella sería capaz de convencerlo y esa tenía que ser una sorpresa

–Amor – Dijo ella agarrándole del brazo y poniendo ojos de borreguito a medio morir

–Lo siento princesa, pero es una sorpresa – Dijo el chico usando el tono de voz que daba a entender que no hablaría mas del tema

Mimi se cruzo de brazos nuevamente y puso una cara de completo disgusto. Mat trataba de ignorar el hecho de que ella estaba enojada, después de todo era por una buena causa, una grandísima causa, aunque el verla así le rompía el corazón

–Mimi, – La castaña dirigió su mirada al lado contrario del rubio – Princesa, por favor perdóname – Mimi seguía ignorándolo – Enserio Mimi de verdad no puedo decirte, ya te dije que es una sorpresa, por favor perdóname ya verás que valdrá la pena

La castaña lo vio, sus ojos azules suplicaban perdón – Esta bien – El chico le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano – Pero tiene que valer la pena

–Ya verás que si – Dijo el guiñándole el ojo

La noche paso rápidamente, los dos llegaron al hotel se registraron, subieron a su habitación y se durmieron muy rápido debido a que el vuelo los había dejado exhaustos

Al día siguiente…

–Princesa – El chico susurro en la oreja de la castaña

Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al ver a Mat – Ya quiero ver mi sorpresa – Dijo la chica sonriente

–Espera un momento, primero nos tenemos que cambiar y desayunar y luego vendrá la sorpresa

–Pero yo no tengo hambre – Mintió la chica que se moría de ganas de ver su sorpresa, hubiera sido totalmente perfecto si en ese momento su estomago no hubiera hecho un enorme rugido

El rubio se rio y la beso tiernamente, Mimi sintió como una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo y olvidaba todo lo que la rodeaba, habían pasado un poco mas de 7 años desde que ella y el rubio salieran y aun tenía el poder de causar eso en ella– Ve y vístete, luego iremos a comer – Dijo el rubio alejándose de la chica

Mimi se vistió en tiempo record 1 HORA, el rubio estaba impresionado, era la mitad del tiempo que ella se tardaba, la castaña lo tomo del brazo y le hizo salir del cuarto – Bueno vamos a comer – Dijo impacientada

Mat se dejo llevar, tenía una sonrisa en su cara, el amaba ver a la chica así, era como ver a un niño esperando abrir los regalos que le trajo santa…. Comieron en el restaurante del hotel ya que la castaña se negó a ir a otro lugar – Y ¿Qué tal si la sorpresa es aquí? No quiero perder más tiempo – Mat solo se rio de esto y accedió a comer con ella en el restaurante. Mimi comió lo más rápido que pudo lo cual causo que a veces la comida se le fuera por el lado equivocado o que simplemente no le pasara que se quito estos percances tomando muchísima agua…..la castaña termino de comer y mira expectante al rubio mientras el comía calmadamente, lo espero unos 10 minutos hasta que el termino

– ¿Y bien? – Pregunto al rubio

–Vamos – Dijo el pagando la cuenta y tomando la mano de su amada…. Llegaron hasta el auto del rubio y él le abrió la puerta para que la castaña subiera, siempre de caballeroso

– ¿adónde vamos? – Pregunto la castaña curiosa

–Ya te dije que es una sorpresa – Respondió el chico ya adentro de su auto, el chico comenzó a manejar – La comida del restaurante estuvo algo rica – Dijo el rubio tratando de sacar conversación

Mimi le sonrió – Si, aunque le falto un poco de sabor – Dijo como buena critica

–Bueno tú como buena cocinera sabes más que nadie

Mimi se sonrojo ante este comentario – Gracias, aunque me tomo 5 años de carrera – Dijo riéndose

–Pero eres mucho mejor que los demás estudiantes – Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa – Bueno Mimi – Dijo deteniendo el carro

– ¡¿ya llegamos? – Pregunto emocionada

–Amm, No – la sonrisa de Mimi se desvaneció al instante

– ¿Entonces por qué paras? – Pregunto molesta

–Porque necesito que te pongas esto – Dijo sacando un pañuelo

– ¿Para qué? – Pregunto la castaña extrañada

– Es parte de la sorpresa – La castaña lo miraba como quien no quiere la cosa – ¿No confías en mi?

– ¡Claro que si! – Mimi confiaba ciegamente en Mat, si él le decía que se tirara de un puente y que todo estaría bien ella lo haría porque a él era capaz de confiarle su vida, después de todo le confiaba lo más preciado que ella tenía, su corazón

El chico le coloco el pañuelo en sus ojos para negarle la vista

- ¿estás segura que no ves nada? – Pregunto el rubio después de cerciorarse que no veía nada, quería estar completamente seguro

–Segurísima – Respondió Mimi que lo único que podía ver era el color negro

–Está bien – Respondió el rubio arrancando el carro nuevamente y dirigiéndose hacia su destino

Manejo mucho tiempo, un poco más de una hora hasta llegar a su destino, aparco el carro y comenzaron caminar, no caminaron mucho pero Mat cuidaba mucho a Mimi para que ella no se golpeara con nada….de repente se detuvieron….

–Ya llegamos princesa – Dijo el chico mientras delicadamente retiraba el pañuelo de los ojos de su amada

Mimi parpadeo un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, vio alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraban en un patio de recreo, vio alrededor y habían miles de juegos, subibajas, columpios, deslizaderos y muchas cosas más… Mimi trato de hacer memoria y recordó que era su kínder eso solo significaba que – Hikarigaoka – Dijo en suave susurro

–Si – Dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa – ¿Recuerdas este lugar?

–Claro que si – Respondió la chica indignada– Este es nuestro kínder y además es el lugar donde nos conocimos – Eso la hizo viajar 18 años atrás, cuando ella tenía 5 años **(N/A : si tiene regresamos 18 años y ella tenía 5 significa que ahora tiene 23 y obviamente Mat 24)**

***.*Flash Back *.***

Una niña pequeña, de cabello largo y hermosos caireles color castaño y grandes ojos color miel muy expresivos jugaba en el columpio de su kínder, era el primer día de clases y estaba muy feliz… se mecía de arriba abajo hasta que se canso de el columpio y decidió bajarse, al poner el pie en el suelo su tobillo se doblo debido a que se había apoyado mal, cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar, le dolía mucho, muchísimo lloraba sin cesar pero nadie le ponía atención ya que los demás niños jugaban muy alegremente con todos los juguetes y juegos del lugar

– ¿estás bien? – Pregunto un niño rubio, con cara seria aunque esta mostraba preocupación por la chica

Mimi asintió, no podía decir nada mas ya que miraba los ojos del chico, sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, "las luces bonitas" como ella solía llamarlas

–¿Segura? – Pregunto el niño mientras se acercaba al tobillo de la niña y lo inspeccionaba con ojos de crítico – No parece nada malo – Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

–Ok – Dijo la chica, fue lo único que pudo decir ya que seguía viendo las luces bonitas

–Vamos levántate – El niño le extendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse

–Tienes razón, ya no duele – Dijo la niña apoyando su pie en el suelo

–Genial –

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto la niña curiosa

–Yamato Ishida, pero puedes llamarme Mat – Dijo el niño – y ¿Tu?

–Mimi Tachikawa – Respondió la niña con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

–Vamos Mat, a jugar futbol – Grito un niño moreno, pelo café alborotado y ojos del mismo color

–Ya voy Tai – Respondió el rubio – Bueno fue un placer conocerte – El chico le dirigió una última mirada a Mimi y fue a jugar soccer

Ellos nunca se volvieron a hablar después de ese día… y Uds. saben cómo continua la historia

***.* Fin del Flash back *.***

Los ojos de Mimi brillaban ante el recuerdo quien pensaría que esos dos niños fueran a tener esa gran historia de amor. Vio al chico que también parecía estar teniendo el mismo recuerdo y sonrió para sí misma, el rubio se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba y volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella

–Las luces bonitas – Dijo la chica sonriente, Mat la miro confundida – Tus ojos todavía brillan como las luces bonitas – Mimi se acerco lentamente a él y lo abrazo y luego lo beso tiernamente – Mat, esta es la mejor sorpresa del mundo

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto el rubio fingiendo confusión – Si esta sorpresa aun no termina – Mimi lo miro sorprendida – Vamos, hay muchas más cosas que debo enseñarte – Ambos se subieron al carro y se dirigieron al nuevo destino

– ¿Puedes creer que nos conocemos desde hace 18 años? – Pregunto la chica

–Lo que no puedo creer es que me tomo 10 años darme cuenta que el amor de mi vida estaba en frente mío

Mimi sonrió – Eres un chico muy distraído – Dijo la chica en broma

–Y tu una chica muy testaruda – Dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa

–Bueno, pero lo que importa es que estamos juntos

–Si, por siempre princesa

Manejaron casi una hora hasta que llegaron al lugar hablaban de muchas cosas y recuerdos

–Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña me moría por ser princesa – Decía la chica recordando como solía ponerse tiaras y caminar alrededor se su cuarto fingiendo que sus peluches eran sus súbditos – Aunque cuando lo viví en el digimundo no fue como me lo esperaba – Dijo riéndose ante el recuerdo

–Pero Mimi – Dijo el rubio – Tú eres mi princesa

Mimi se sonrojo… quería poderle ver los ojos pero lo único que veía era oscuridad – Tu sueño se hizo realidad – Dijo con una sonrisa

–Vamos Mimi, faltan años para que logre ser astronauta, a penas tengo mi primer carrera, necesito un posgrado, mas el entrenamiento y Gabumonn también

–Shh – Mimi lo cayo suavemente, tomo su mano a tientas – Mat tu sabes que tu puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas

–Si te tengo a mi lado si – Mat sintió como se volvía a llenar de esperanza, cuando ella le daba palabras de coraje sentía que era capaz de hacer todo lo que quisiera si ella se mantenía a su lado

Mat manejo un poco más de tiempo mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, cuando estaban juntos podrían hablar de lo que fuera sin aburrirse, eso es lo que el amaba mas de estar juntos, que a pesar de ser tan diferentes, se complementaban, eran como el ying y el yang, sin uno no podía existir el otro, ya habían llegado al lugar Mat bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a la castaña – Ya llegamos princesa – Dijo retirando el pañuelo de sus ojos.

Mimi reconoció el lugar en seguida – Nuestro árbol – Dijo corriendo hasta el hermoso árbol de cerezo y acostándose bajo su enorme sombra

– ¿Recuerdas lo más importante de este lugar? – Pregunto Mat sentándose a la par de la castaña

Mimi asintió – Este fue el lugar que dio inicio a su amistad – Viajo 8 años atrás y recordó la llamada telefónica entre ella y Michael, como ella corrió llorando desconsoladamente y rota hasta este árbol, como Mat la abrazo y la ayudo a pasarlo bien y recordó los días siguientes, como él fue pegando pedazo por pedazo las partes de su corazón…. Todas las noches juntas viendo las estrellas y las largas platicas que habían tenido, a veces de banalidades aunque otras veces de sus vidas, sus sueños y todo lo que querían lograr – ¿Sabes? – Pregunto la castaña

– ¿Si princesa? – Pregunto el rubio viéndola con ojos de amor, esos ojos que la había mirado de la misma forma por más de 7 años

–Una vez leí algo muy bonito – Dijo la chica recordando cada palabra que leyó, lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que quedaron grabadas en su memoria

– ¿Y que decía amor? – Dijo agarrándola de la mano y besándole la palma y luego la frente

Mimi sonrió ante esto – "Encuentra a el chico que te llama hermosa en vez de sexy, el que te llame de regreso cuando tu le colgaste, el que se acostaría bajo la estrellas y escucharía el latir de tu corazón, o que se quedaría despierto solo por verte dormir… espera por el chico que te bese en la frente, el que te tome de la mano enfrente de sus amigos, el que cree que eres igual de hermosa sin maquillaje, el que este constantemente recordándote cuanto te ama y que tan suertudo es por tenerte… es que vea a sus amigos y diga "Es ella""

– ¿Y ya lo encontraste? – Pregunto el chico en un susurro

–Si – Respondió la castaña – Y es simplemente perfecto

El chico le sonrió y ella olvido como respirar, el se acerco lentamente y la beso, un beso tierno y a la vez apasionado…. El rubio se sentía como en una nube, siempre se sentía así cuando ella lo besaba – Bueno – Dijo alejándose un poco para poder ver los ojos de la castaña – Este recorrido no termina, es hora de ir a otro lugar – Tomo de la mano a la castaña y la llevo hasta el carro y nuevamente le coloco el pañuelo en los ojos y nuevamente se dispuso a manejar, esta vez no fue mucho tiempo hasta que se parqueo en lugar y se dispuso a bajar del carro ayudando a su amada y guiándola

Mimi sentía como de repente sus pies se hundían y le costaba mucho mas caminar pero llevaba zapatos cerrados y no podía detectar sobre que estaba caminando, de repente el rubio se detuvo y le quito el pañuelo delicadamente, estaban en la playa

– ¿Recuerdas este lugar? – Pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Pregunto Mimi – En este lugar me dijiste tus sentimientos hacia a mí y además aquí tuvimos nuestro primer beso – Dijo ella con un amplia sonrisa recordando ese día, las rosas, las notas y la canción, abrazo a Mat. ¿Quién diría que tantas cosas pasarían después de ese día?

El rubio sonrió, la chica tenía una buena memoria, después de todo habían pasado mas de 7 años desde su declaratoria… – Bueno, sigamos con nuestro recorrido – Tomo a Mimi de la mano y subieron al carro, manejaron unos 30 minutos hasta que Mat paro el carro y la ayudo a bajarse, Mimi se dejaba ser guiada por el rubio, sintió como abría una puerta y la ayudaba a entrar, se detuvo y retiro el pañuelo de los ojos de la castaña, se encontraban en un enorme local que estaba vacio

–¿Recuerdas este lugar?

–Si – Dijo la chica con una gran felicidad – Aquí nos hicimos novios

***.*Flash back *.***

Mimi estaba sumamente nerviosa y miraba su ropa molesta ¿Cómo era posible que el día más importante de su vida no tuviera ni una sola prenda para ponerse? Tomaba una prenda la miraba, la analizaba lentamente y después de ver un solo desperfecto la desechaba, estaba cada vez más molesta y frustrada…. Después de haber tirado más del 90% de su ropa al suelo se encontró con un vestido que ella había comprado hace más de un mes y que nunca se había puesto, este todavía conservaba su viñeta Mimi lo miro detenidamente y sus ojos brillaron de emoción, ese vestido era el indicado…

La castaña miraba atentamente el espejo y sonreía satisfecha con su trabajo, el vestido era color rosado claro, corte imperio, la parte que se ceñía a la cintura estaba adornada con miles de brillantes pequeños que le daban un toque muy sofisticado, la parte de arriba se amarraba por la espalda y tenía un hermoso escote en V, la parte de abajo contaba con paletones que le daban un movimiento hermoso al vestido al girar le daba un toque dramático… llevaba tacones color negro cerrados hermosos que llevaban brillantes en el tacón y la plataforma de los zapatos… Su cabello suelto primero liso y terminaba con hermosos colochos y el maquillaje se enfocaba en sus ojos que se miraban hermosos y grandes, un poco de rubor en los cachetes y su boca color rosado claro…

Mimi corrió hacia las escaleras y ahí estaba Mat al pie de las escaleras, se miraba extremadamente guapo, llevaba pantalones de vestir y un saco a juego color negro, una camisa blanca de vestir y una corbata azul que resaltaba mucho los ojos de el rubio.

Al verla una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, se miraba simplemente hermosa, como siempre…. Sentía como se llenaba de nervios ya que no se habían visto desde la declaración, así que probablemente ese sería el momento en el que ella le diría lo que sentía, Mat sintió como su estomago le daba un vuelco… se acerco lentamente a la chica y la abrazo fuertemente

-Te ves hermosa – le susurro Mat en el oído

La castaña sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo al sentir al rubio tan cerca… se sentía extremadamente nerviosa ya que además de estar locamente perdida por el chico ese sería el día en que le dijera que ella sentía lo mismo que el, levanto la cara lentamente para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos azules del rubio

– ¿No- nos va-vamos?– Pregunto la chica tartamudeando, el ver sus ojos hacia que perdiera la razón…

–Si princesa – Respondió el rubio soltándola y haciendo un ademan para que ella saliera primero, Mimi camino hacia la puerta y salió de la casa Mat la siguió pero antes de salir inhalo profundamente tratando de calmar los nervios que lo invadían, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió hacia su hermoso convertible.

No habían compartido muchas palabras ya que la castaña iba nerviosa, sentía que su corazón peleaba por salir de su pecho y la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas, no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa, ella sabía que él la amaba pero aun así sentía miles de mariposas en el estomago por lo que iba a hacer esa noche….

El rubio la miraba de reojo tratando de descifrar que pasaba por la mente de la chica pero ella evitaba a toda mirarlo, el rubio se ponía cada vez más tenso _"¿Por qué no me ve? ¿Será que no me quiere? Tal vez se siente mal porque me dirá que no" _Todas estas preguntas y suposiciones pasaban en la mente de el rubio haciendo que el estomago le diera vueltas y le dejara unas grandes ganas de vomitar, sudaba y le temblaban las manos ligeramente la espera se lo estaba comiendo por dentro…

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto la chica preocupada al ver el comportamiento de Mat

–Si… perfectamente – El rubio hacia lo posible por mantener su voz moderada

– ¿Estas nervioso por el lanzamiento? – Pregunto la chica riendo al darse cuenta que Mat estaba sumamente nervioso

–Si demasiado – El rubio le mentía, a decir verdad le importaba un pepino el lanzamiento de su CD lo que quería saber eran los sentimientos de la castaña hacia el – Bueno llegamos – Dijo el rubio deteniéndose enfrente de un enorme local…. Se bajo del carro y le abrió la puerta a Mimi….

Mimi estaba muda, al bajarse del carro miles de fotógrafos se giraron hacia ellos tomando miles de fotos que dejaron a Mimi viendo estrellitas, miles de chicas gritaban el nombre de Mat e intentaban abalanzarse sobre él, estuvieron a punto de ser aplastados hasta que los guardaespaldas de Mat dos hombres que parecían más gorilas que hombres por su altura se ubicaron frente a ellos e impidieron que las chicas los mataran, Mat la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el interior del local…. El local estaba repleto, mucha gente comiendo, bebiendo y bailando, luces de colores por todas partes y mucha gente famosa en cada esquina, había miles de fotos de la banda de Mat por todos lados y se oía música de ellos en los alta voces…. Toda la gente los vio al entrar y se acercaron a ellos, todos felicitaban a Mat por su nuevo CD y le decían que sería un gusto trabajar con ellos y demás cosas

La noche avanzaba rápidamente y el momento se acercaba… Mimi estaba cada vez más nerviosa y Mat podía notar eso lo cual lo ponía más nervioso que ella…. De repente uno de los amigos de la banda de Mat se subió al escenario….

–Bueno, gracias a todos por venir hoy, la noche se está acabando pero aun tenemos una pequeña sorpresa, quiero oír sus aplausos para nuestra invitada especial, Mimi Tachikawa – La gente comenzó a aplaudir animada y la cara de Mimi se torno roja de la pena, Mat la volvió a ver con el desconcierto escrito en su cara

Mimi le guiño el ojo a Mat y se alejo de él para dirigirse al escenario, sentía como si iba a vomitar y su corazón corría a mil por hora, sentía tensos todos sus músculos, _"Sabia que esto era una mala idea, no es demasiado tarde para el "hola Mat te amo" "Pensaba_ la chica al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella, llego al escenario y toda la gente la aplaudía y gritaba, Mimi trago saliva…

–Hola – Dijo ella tímidamente, Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, pero ella solo tenía ojos para cierto rubio que la miraba con desconcierto – Bueno, espero que se la estén pasando bien – La gente grito en señal de respuesta – Yo les voy a cantar esta canción que escribí para una persona muy especial en mi vida, es el chico que me ha robado el corazón y lo amo mas cada segundo que pasa, Su nombre es Yamato Ishida – Toda la gente abrió la boca con asombro y lo volvieron a ver, Mat sonrió – Mi príncipe azul, esta es tu canción…

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above  


_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said  


_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

La gente aplaudía descontrolada – Gracias – Dijo la castaña mientras bajaba lentamente del escenario, la gente abrió un camino que llegaba hasta el rubio que la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, camino rápidamente hacia él y llego a su lado, ninguno de los dos decía nada, simplemente se veían a los ojos y sonreían como 2 tontos

– ¿Cómo? – Pregunto el rubio

– ¿Cómo, que? – Pregunto Mimi

– ¿ Como lo supiste? – Pregunto Mat

– ¿Cómo supe que estaba enamorada? – El rubio asintió – Tal vez por la manera en que me sentí cuando tomaste mi mano, o la manera en que me besaste….o tal vez por la manera en que me abrazas y me siento, segura… Tal vez por la manera en que me miras y me sonríes y mi corazón simplemente se derrite…. Tal vez porque podemos hablar por el teléfono durante horas sobre cosas sin importancias y aun así siento que acabo de tener la conversación más especial de mi vida o tal vez porque después de esa noche me sentí completa y la alegría invadía todo mi cuerpo….

Mat sonrió y la beso tiernamente – Eres la única persona que puede hacer que puede acelerar y detener mi corazón al mismo tiempo – Susurro en su oído

– Te amo – Dijo la chica

– Te amo – Le respondió Mat

– Al fin juntos – Dijo Mimi sonriendo tiernamente

– Espera – Dijo el haciendo un ademan con la mano y un chico apareció rápidamente llevándole un hermoso ramo de rosas rosadas – ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Pregunto el chico con una amplia sonrisa

–Claro que si – Respondió Mimi con lágrimas en los ojos

–Ok, ahora si es oficial – Se acerco y la beso en la frente y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo.

***.*Fin del Flash back *.***

–¿Puedes creer que ya llevemos 7 años juntos – Pregunto Mimi en un susurro

–Claro que puedo – Dijo el chico – Eres el amor de mi vida, jamás podría vivir sin ti

–Te amo – Mimi se acerco a él y lo beso

–Te amo más que a nada Mimi – Dijo el chico tomándola de la mano… salieron del local y caminaron hacia el carro

–Amor…

– ¿Si princesa?

–Tengo hambre

–Ok, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer y luego continuamos?

–Suena genial – Dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa

Fueron a un restaurante que se encontraba cerca del lugar y hablaron de diferentes cosas…. Luego se comer regresaron al carro y Mat le volvió a colocar un pañuelo en los ojos a Mimi y manejo hacia su nuevo destino, manejaron un poco más de una hora y Mat detuvo el carro lentamente

–Llegamos princesa – Dijo el chico mientras la ayudaba a bajarse del carro y le retiraba el pañuelo de su rostro, Mimi vio alrededor y vio que se encontraban en un hermoso lago rodeado de hermosas flores y arboles

– ¿Recuerdas este lugar? – Pregunto el chico sonriente

–Si – Respondió la castaña – Aquí me pediste que me mudara contigo

***.*Flash back *.***

Mimi y Mat estaban sentados al lado de un hermoso lago, tomados de la mano, el día era hermoso, hacia sol para aun así hacia viento, había miles de cisnes en el algo….

–Esto es hermoso Mat – Dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa. Intentaba ver lo bueno y no recordar la razón por la que estaban ahí

–No tanto como tu – Dijo el rubio sonriendo, se sentía extremadamente nervioso, era la hora de dar un gran paso

–Mat, no quiero que te vayas – Dijo Mimi con voz rota mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Mat y este la abrazaba fuertemente

–Princesa, tu sabes que tengo que ir a los estados unidos por mi carrera, la única manera de ser astronauta es ir a la NASA entonces no puedo estudiarlo aquí…

–Pero Mat, ¿y qué hay de tu banda? ¿Y de tus amigos? ¿Y qué hay de mi? no sé si podre vivir sin ti – Lagrimas comenzaban a escapar por los ojos de Mimi por lo cual Mat la estrecho fuertemente

Mat inhalo profundamente – Mimi, ya hablamos esto, deje mi banda, yo quiero un futuro alejado de la música, quiero ser un profesional y mis amigos, bueno a ellos los podre venir a ver

– ¿Y yo? – Pregunto Mimi llorando

–Mimi…. – Mat inhalo profundamente, había llegado la hora – Yo había pensado que vinieras conmigo… si tu quieres claro

–Mat… – Mimi se quedo atónita ante esta pregunta – Yo… es muy repentino y no se… quiero decir ¿Qué dirán mis padres? ¿Y las universidades?

–Yo… ya hable con tus padres y me dijeron que les parece bien, sabes cómo confían ellos en mi y creen que vivir en los estados unidos te hará bien…. – Mimi lo miraba atónita – Y también hice unas investigaciones sobre universidades y algunos llamados, hay muchas universidades culinarias que te aceptarían y son muy buenas

– ¿Adonde viviríamos? – Pregunto la chica

–Ya rente un apartamento para mí, pero hay suficiente lugar para los dos

–Pensaste en todo

Mat se sonrojo – Bueno, es que hace mucho tiempo que vengo pensando en que haría si me fuera y te dejara y yo se que sería el infierno en la tierra, Mimi yo no puedo irme sin ti, necesito de ti para sentirme completo y me rompe el corazón el solo pensar que tendré que estar alejado de ti

–Mat… – Dijo la chica en un pequeño susurro…

– ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto el chico, aunque no estaba seguro si quería oír la respuesta

–Si – Respondió la chica suavemente

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto el chico mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos

–Si, si quiero vivir contigo – Dijo la chica sonriendo

Mat la abrazo mucho más que antes y la beso –Te amo….

–Y yo te amo a ti – Dijo la chica con una gran felicidad

***.*Fin del Flash back *.***

–Ese día me hiciste tan feliz al decir que si – Dijo el rubio

–No me podría imaginar la vida sin ti

–Vamos Mimi, solo queda un último lugar por ver – Dijo el chico tomándola de la mano, ella se dejo llevar y regresaron al coche y el le coloco nuevamente el pañuelo en los ojos

– ¿Sabes? Ya me estoy cansando del bendito pañuelo – Dijo la chica que ya estaba harta de no poder ver

–Vamos princesa, solo falta un lugar te lo prometo – Dijo el rubio encendiendo el carro y manejando un poco más rápido

–Está bien

Manejaron poco tiempo, a lo mucho unos 10 minutos ya que el lugar estaba cerca del lago – Vez princesa no estaba muy lejos – Dijo el chico sonriente mientras le quitaba el pañuelo

Se encontraban en un enorme bosque, en medio de un camino de cemento, alrededor habían miles de árboles que habían adornado aquel camino con pétalos de flores que habían caído al suelo, pétalos amarillos ya que todos los arboles tenían flores amarillas, Mimi miraba maravillada ese lugar, era simplemente hermoso, sintió la mirada del rubio en ella

– ¿Recuerdas este lugar? – Pregunto el rubio sonriente

–Y-Yo… – Mimi trataba de hacer memoria pero por más que intentaba no podía recordar ese lugar

– ¿Sabes? Los últimos 7 años me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, con tus sonrisas, tus abrazos, tus besos, el simple hecho de tenerte conmigo hace que mis días sean felices, contigo tengo los mejores días de mi vida y estoy seguro que siempre los tendré….

Mimi se quedo muda ante estas palabras

–Mimi ¿recuerdas este lugar? – Volvió a preguntar el rubio sonriente

–Y-yo – Mimi se sentía como la peor novia del mundo, obviamente ese era un lugar muy importante y ella había olvidado por completo que había sucedido ahí

– ¿Lo recuerdas? – Pregunto nuevamente

–No… No lo recuerdo – Dijo Mimi cerrando los ojos

–Bueno… – Dijo el chico – Te daré una razón para recordarlo – dicho esto el chico se arrodillo en el suelo y saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió, un hermoso anillo se dejo ver – Mimi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Mimi abrió la boca lo mas que se podía y sacudió la cabeza como quien no se cree lo que estaba pasando –Mat – Dijo ella llevándose una mano a la boca, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos y la felicidad la lleno por completo – si, si, ¡SI! – Grito la chica mientras se arrodillaba junto al rubio y lo abrazaba fuertemente

Ambos se levantaron y Mat coloco el anillo de Mimi en su dedo – Mimi, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, te amo más que nada, eres el amor de mi vida y nunca pienso perderte – Las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de los perfectos ojos azules del rubio

–Mat, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y quiero vivir mi vida contigo – Ella lo abrazo nuevamente y le dio un beso tierno y apasionado….

**(…)**

**Bueno ese fue todo el capitulo 13**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Gracias a todas por sus RR me encanta leerlas y me dan ganas de esforzarme más en el próximo capítulo al oír de ustedes**

**Solo faltan 2 capítulos y adiós a este fic, aunque ya tengo ideas para el siguiente jajaja **

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, ESPERO QUE EL 2011 LES VAYA SUPER BIEN Y QUE ESTE LLENO DE BENDICIONES**


	14. Una boda soñada

**¡Aquí está el capitulo 14!**

**El penúltimo capitulo**

**Dejen preparado en youtube 2 canciones **

**Amor para la historia de Gilberto Santa Rosa**

**Y Nadie como tú de la oreja de van goh**

**Bueno sin mas que decir! A leer**

Mat entraba en su apartamento completamente empapado debido a la lluvia que azotaba las calles de New York, cerró la puerta tras de sí y cerro con mucha dificultad su paraguas. Estaba simplemente agotado, ya eran las 3 de la mañana y su trabajo lo había dejado exhausto. Entro a la cocina por un poco de leche para luego irse a dormir y ahí estaba ella, viéndolo con la furia escrita en su rostro

-Mimi… - Dijo el al verla ahí parada enfrente del fregadero

-¿Qué diablos te sucede Mat? ¿Por qué vienes a esta hora? - pregunto ella haciendo el esfuerzo por no gritar

-Mi trabajo, me hicieron quedarme hasta tarde- Dijo el chico rezando porque no se desatara otra discusión y acercándose a la refrigeradora para sacar un poco de agua

-¿Crees que soy tonta o qué? – Pregunto la chica ahora mucho más molesta

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto el aunque sabía exactamente a qué se refería la castaña

– ¡¿DE QUE HABLO? – Grito la chica finalmente – ¡¿Vienes a la casa a las 3 de la mañana y piensas que todo va a estar bien? ¡¿Qué te vas a salir con la tuya? ¡PUES ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO! – Mimi estaba furiosa, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría

– ¡MIMI ENTIENDE, ES MI TRABAJO! – Grito el rubio en respuesta

– ¡¿TU TRABAJO? ¿Cuántos AÑOS CREES QUE TENGO, MAT? –A Mimi le hervía la sangre de furia

–MIMI DEJATE YA TE ESTUPIDECES, ¿CREES QUE TE ENGAÑO? ¿ESO ES LO QUE CREES?– Mat había explotado

–SI MAT, ESO ES LO QUE CREO – Grito la chica, una vena saltaba en su frente

–POR FAVOR –Grito el rubio indignado – NO PUEDO CREER QUE DE VERDAD PIENSES ESO

– ¿QUE MAS QUIENES QUE PIENSE? ULTIMAMENTE VIENES TODOS LOS DIAS A LAS 2 O 3 DE LA MAÑANA… VIENES EXHAUSTO, YA NO PASAS TIEMPO EN CASA, YA NO PASAS TIEMPO CON MIGO – La voz de la castaña de iba quebrando – ¡ya no lo soporto! – Dijo rompiendo en llanto

–Mimi… – Dijo el acercándose rápidamente a ella, de repente todo el enojo que sentía se había ido al verla llorar – Princesa, perdóname – Dijo tomándola del brazo

La castaña se soltó violentamente del agarre y vio fríamente a Mat – ¿De verdad piensas que con un perdóname todo estará bien? – Dijo ella usando el tono más frio que el rubio había oído salir de su boca – Pues no Mat, el dolor no se va así nomas, el daño ya está hecho y nada lo cambiara – Las lagrimas cubrían las mejillas de Mimi

–Mimi… – Dijo el suavemente mientras sentía la necesidad de abrazarla, se sentía como el peor novio del mundo ¿Cómo había sido capaz de causarle tanto dolor a la chica que amaba?

Mimi se hizo hacia atrás huyendo de su abrazo –No Mat – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Por favor vete

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto Mat con el desconcierto escrito en el rostro

– ¡QUE TE VAYAS! – Grito la castaña señalando la puerta

A Mat le huyo la sangre de la cara al oírla decir esto, vio la cara de Mimi pero descubrió que no estaba bromeando, tenía la cara más seria que nunca a pesar de las lagrimas que caían por sus perfecto rostro – No – Dijo Mat

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto Mimi indignada

–QUE NO ME VOY – Dijo el gritando, ¿cómo osaba ella sacarlo de su propio apartamento?

–ESTA BIEN – Grito la chica dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al cuarto que compartían, cerró la puerta con un portazo y le coloco llave

Mat se quedo parado atónito ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Mimi nunca se había así, siempre continuaban las peleas hasta que ella decidía perdonarlo, pero esta vez había dejado las cosas así ¿Por qué? Camino hacia la puerta de su cuarto y comenzó a tocar – ¿Mimi? – Pregunto pero nadie respondió, siguió tocando durante unos 10 minutos pero no hubo respuesta alguna, el rubio estaba cada vez más desesperado, tocaba la puerta fuertemente y gritaba el nombre de la castaña pero nada…

Mimi abrió la puerta fuertemente golpeando a Mat, el la vio con desconcierto por un segundo al ver la maleta que ella cargaba en una mano y luego su cara se torno de sorpresa y dolor

–Si no te vas tú, me voy yo – Dijo ella caminando y dejando a Mat parado en frente de la puerta.

El sabía que tenía que ir por ella, pero la sorpresa lo había dejado completamente pasmado, sentía como que sus pies no le respondieran mientras la oía abrir la puerta de la entrada, oyó como la lluvia golpeaba el pavimento y sintió un aire frio recorrer su apartamento y luego oyó como la puerta se cerraba y el sonido y el frio cesaron _"Se fue" _Pensó el chico… –¡Se fue! – Grito y corrió hacia la puerta en búsqueda de el amor de su vida, salió de su apartamento y comenzó a correr calle abajo, no le fue tan difícil encontrarla, en parte porque ella quería ser encontrada. Estaba sentada en la orilla de la calle con la cabeza entre las rodillas y la maleta a la par de ella

–Princesa – Dijo el chico en un susurro acercándose a ella

Mimi se levanto rápidamente del suelo y se comenzó a alejar del rubio – Mimi, detente – Dijo el chico agarrándola del brazo y dándole vuelta para obligarla a verlo – Perdóname Mimi – Mimi miraba a el suelo, las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con sus lagrimas

–Yo… – Dijo ella quedamente mientras veía los ojos del rubio – Mat, no puedo… no es tan fácil, me has hecho daño, no es tan fácil como venir y decir perdón y creer que todo estará bien…

–No era mi intención herirte, el trabajo me tenía hasta el cuello y además mi carrera y lo siento de verdad, se que esa no es escusa para haberte dejado a un lado, pero créeme que mi intención nunca fue herirte, jamás lo haría, Mimi yo siempre te protegeré – Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del rubio

–Mat, me duele –Dijo la castaña sollozando – Me has hecho daño y mucho…. Te has vuelto tan frio, veo como te encierras en tu trabajo y como se me va la vida estando contigo, pero en realidad estoy sola – Dijo la chica con un hilo de voz

–Mimi, todos en la vida te harán daño alguna vez, algunas personas a propósito y otras por error, solo tienes que encontrar a las personas por las que valga la pena sufrir un poco, yo se que esta no es escusa para haberte hecho daño, pero a veces las relaciones son difíciles, las relaciones perfectas no son en las que no hay peleas, si no las que son lo suficientemente fuertes para solucionar los problemas créeme que yo lo último que quise fue causarte dolor Mimi, créeme que cambiare, perdón por no darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por favor Mimi, no abandones lo que tenemos, tu y yo somos aquello que es tan difícil lograr… – El rubio comenzó a llorar y lagrimas de hielo brotaron de sus ojos

–Yo… – Mimi veía a el suelo, sentía un enorme hoyo en el corazón de solo pensar que lo que ella y Mat tenia se pudiera acabar, era cierto él era el amor de su vida, ella lo sabía, pero él le había hecho daño

–Mimi, mírame – El rubio coloco la mano debajo del mentón de la castaña y la obligo a verlo a los ojos – Te prometo que jamás te dejare sola

Mimi noto la sinceridad en los ojos y en la voz de Mat y supo que el en verdad lo sentía, sonrió – Espero que así sea, porque nunca podre vivir sin ti – Dijo ella rozando sus labios con los de Mat por un segundo y al sentir una descarga eléctrica correr por su cuerpo supo que podría ser que pelearan a veces pero sus sentimientos a él jamás cambiarían… se besaron nuevamente, al fin tuvieron su beso bajo la lluvia

(…)

Mimi sonrió ante este recuerdo, no es que fuera un recuerdo feliz, pero después de ese día su relación se había vuelto mucho más fuerte… tal vez sin eso no estuviera ahí, se levanto lentamente de la cama del hotel en el que se estaban quedando y se dirigió hacia el espejo, sonrió al ver su imagen con un vestido color blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo, era un vestido de princesa como el que ella siempre soñó, era un vestido tubo ceñido hasta las caderas y con miles de brillantes en toda la parte de arriba, la falda se abría y caía hasta el suelo, como los vestidos de princesa que ella tanto amaba, amaba ese vestido, amaba su vestido de bodas (** ese es el link del vestido xD**)

–Mimi, te ves hermosa – Decía su madre mientras se acercaba a ella y la ayudaba a colocarse el velo en la cabeza, Mimi tenía agarrado el pelo en media cola y hermosos colochos que llegaban hasta sus codos caían a ambos lados de su pecho, la mama de Mimi comenzó a llorar y la abrazo fuertemente – Estas creciendo – Dijo limpiando sus lagrimas y tratando de sonreír

Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa – Gracias mami, pero tú sabes que yo siempre seré tu niña pequeña – Dijo la chica mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su madre y las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar se sus ojos, su madre la empujo delicadamente para poderle ver los ojos – Hay, pero hija no llores que te arruinares el maquillaje – Dijo su madre en tono de reproche – Perdón dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas teniendo cuidado de no correrse sus sombras, su madre la ayudo con los últimos arreglos del vestido…

–Ya es hora – Dijo sonriéndole ampliamente a su hija, bajaron por el elevador del hotel y se dirigieron hacia la salida, ahí se encontraron con las damas de honor que eran por supuesto Sora y Mimi, amabas la miraron sonrientes y se acercaron a abrazarla y a decirle que se miraba hermosa…

–Pero mírense ustedes – Dijo la castaña con una amplia sonrisa – Si se ven bellísimas, si que tengo buen gusto en vestidos – La chica sonreía complacida, sus 2 damas vestían el mismo vestido (obviamente) era color rosado, llegaba hasta las rodillas, se ceñía en la cintura y se amarraba por detrás, eran sencillos pero simplemente hermosos

–Es hora de irnos – Dijo Kari viendo que su transporte ya había llegado

–Esta bien – Dijo Mimi caminando hacia la puerta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella esperaba una limosina como las que llevaban a la mayoría de casados, pero enfrente de ella se encontraba un hermoso carruaje color blanco que era jalado por 4 hermosos caballos blancos, sonrió tanto por esa sorpresa, Mat era todo un amor, siempre la hacía sentir como una princesa

Todas se subieron a el carruaje y se dirigieron hacia su destino, estaba muy cerca la verdad es que solo a unas pocas cuadras, se bajaron y ahí estaban todos, era el lugar perfecto, la playa, en el atardecer, Mimi sonrió emocionada, el lugar se miraba simplemente maravilloso, había un camino en medio de las 2 columnas de sillas, por cada metro del trayecto estaban colocadas hermosas antorchas a cada lado, eran pocas personas, no más de 50, solo amigos y familiares, el camino hacia al altar estaba decorado con rosas rosadas, atrás del altar había un hermoso arco decorado con miles de flores de colores

Había llegado la hora, los violines comenzaron a tocar la agradable melodía de la marcha nupcial, la gente se puso de pie en señal de respeto y Kari comenzó su caminata con T.K. a su lado, que era obviamente el padrino de Mat, Kari y T.K. iban seguidos por Sora y Tai, había llegado el momento de Mimi…

**(N/A: Como no sé qué religión se practica en Japón, esta boda será católica o cristiana)**

–Es hora – Dijo su padre viéndola sonriente y estrechando su brazo mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el altar, lo hacían lentamente como lo habían practicado anteriormente, todas sus miradas estaban sobre ellos, pero ella miraba fijamente a unos ojos azules que la miraban llenos de emoción, Mimi había olvidado de respirar, probablemente habría corrido al encuentro del rubio de no ser porque su padre la detenía agarrándola firmemente del brazo, Mat se miraba extremadamente guapo, llevaba un smoking negro, con camisa blanca y una corbata celeste al igual que Tai y T.K…. al llegar a el altar el padre despidió a Mimi con un beso y Mat la tomo de la mano, la alegría que sentían ambos se podía notar a kilómetros, ese iba a ser sin duda el mejor día de sus vidas

–Habéis venido aquí hermanos a ser testigos de la unión en santo matrimonio entre Mat Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa – Dijo el padre – Pueden tomar asiento – Toda la gente regreso a sus asientos

El sacerdote hablo sobre muchas cosas, aunque ni Mat ni Mimi prestaban mucha atención, solo respondía al momento en que era necesario, después podrían ver el video de bodas. Estaban demasiado emocionados porque el momento de unirse para siempre había llegado, Mimi se moría de las ganas de oír "Puede besar a la novia"

Mat sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, Mimi se miraba simplemente hermosa, quitaba el aliento, y al fin iba a ser suya para siempre…

Había llegado la hora de decir los votos, Tai se acercó para entregarle los anillos, ellos habían decidido decir sus propios votos, a petición de Mimi obviamente, a Mat le había dado un gran dolor de cabeza escribir sus votos, eran demasiados sentimientos para escribirlos en un página…. Mat tomo su anillo y volvió a ver a Mimi

–En este momento los novios dirán los votos, que fueron escritos por ellos mismos – Dijo el sacerdote

Mat tomo su anillo y volvió a ver a Mimi

–Mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi esperanza, mi sustento, el aire que respiro, la luz de mis ojos, eres todo eso, por eso en este día tan especial Yo Mat Ishida prometo amarte, cuidarte, serte fiel, acompañarte en cada segundo de tu vida, en la miseria y en prosperidad, en la angustia y en la calma, en la salud y en la enfermedad y de esta forma darte mi amor incondicional y construir mi destino junto a ti, ya que nacimos para estar juntos y nuestras vidas no son nada si no están juntas, lo que siento por ti no puede ser descrito en palabras por eso tomo este anillo – Dijo alzando el anillo –como el símbolo de unión de nuestras vidas y así unidos partiremos cuando estas acaben….

–Mimi Tachikawa, ¿aceptas a Mat Ishida como tu esposo? – Pregunto el sacerdote

–Si acepto – Dijo Mimi con lágrimas en los ojos, Mat le coloco el anillo a ella

Había llegado el turno de Mimi, inhalo profundamente y luego exhalo – Entraste en mi vida cuando menos me lo esperaba y poco a poco te abriste camino hasta lo más profundo de mi alma y de mi corazón, eres mi mejor amigo, la razón de mi existir, eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida, eres el aire que respiro, la razón del latido de mi corazón, la razón por la que abro los ojos cada mañana, eres el primer pensamiento que tengo al despertar, eres la fuerza que me impulsa a alcanzar mis sueños y hoy Yo Mimi Tachikawa prometo ante todos los presentes ser tu acompañante durante todos los días te tu vida, prometo brindarte todo mi amor, prometo ser tu amiga incondicional, serte fiel y respetarte, no separarme jamás de tu lado porque sé que tanto tú como yo, estamos convencidos que juntos somos mejor que separados – Mimi tomo el anillo

–Yamato Ishida ¿Aceptas a Mimi Tachikawa como tu esposa? – Pregunto el sacerdote

–Si, acepto – Dijo el chico y una lagrima silenciosa broto por su ojo derecho

–Puede besar a la novia

Mat coloco delicadamente el velo detrás de la cara de Mimi, se miraron fijamente, la emoción que los llenaba era enorme, sentían que en cualquier momento iban a explotar – Te amo – Dijo el rubio en un susurro – Te amo – Respondió la chica mientras se acercaban y se unían en un dulce beso

La gente comenzó a aplaudir el rubio se separó de la castaña y se volvieron hacia todas las personas – Vamos señora Ishida – Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo, se dirigieron hacia el carruaje que los llevo de nuevo al hotel, donde se iba a realizar la fiesta…

–Den todos la bienvenida a la pareja feliz pareja de casados, El señor y la señora Ishida. – Dijo el DJ mientras una canción escrita por Mat para ese día comenzó a sonar mientras ellos entraban…

_Hablan de un amor alucinante_

_Tan intenso y fascinante_

_Como el sol de primavera_

_Cuentan de un amor que es tan perfecto_

_Tan hermoso y tan honesto_

_Que se exhibe donde quiera_

Mimi y Mat entraron tomados de la mano, la gente aplaudía y abrían un camino para que estos se pudieran dirigir a la pista de baile

–Presenciaremos el primer baile de la feliz pareja – Dijo el DJ

_Dicen de ese amor que son el uno para el otro_

_Y es que están hablando simplemente de nosotros_

_Lo nuestro es un amor para la historia_

_Cada memoria nos marcará la vida entera_

_Lo nuestro es un amor_

_Más grande que el amor_

_Tan grande que es mi estrella y mi bandera_

Mat y Mimi bailaban abrazados, y sonriendo…. La castaña lloraba silenciosamente, lloraba de felicidad, la canción era simplemente hermosa y describía lo que sentían, había esperado ese día durante tanto tiempo, la felicidad que sentía era embriagante, se sentía como en una nube….

_Lo nuestro es un amor que es tan profundo_

_Que asombra al mundo_

_Que da esperanza y ganas nuevas_

_Lo nuestro es un amor_

_Que escapa la razón_

_Violento como el fuego que no quema_

Mat estaba tan feliz, no recordaba haber estado tan feliz en toda su vida, ese era el momento más importante que iba a tener y capturaba cada momento en su memoria, para no olvidar ningún detalle, lo hermosa que Mimi se miraba en ese vestido, el olor a fresas que despedía, el cálido tacto de ella entre sus brazos mientras se movían al compás de la música…

_Hablan de un amor casi imposible_

_Excitante e impredecible_

_Que acaricia y atropella_

_Dicen de ese amor que son el uno para el otro_

_Y es que están hablando simplemente de nosotros_

_Lo nuestro es un amor para la historia_

_Cada memoria nos marcará la vida entera_

_Lo nuestro es un amor_

_Más grande que el amor_

_Tan grande que es mi estrella y mi bandera_

–Eres todo para mí – Susurro Mimi al oído de el rubio aferrándose más al cuerpo del rubio

–Tu siempre lo fuiste princesa – dijo mientras besaba su pelo

_Lo nuestro es un amor que es tan profundo_

_Que asombra al mundo_

_Que da esperanza y ganas nuevas_

_Lo nuestro es un amor_

_Que escapa la razón_

_Violento como el fuego que no quema_

–Estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad – Sentencio el rubio plantando un dulce beso en los labios de la castaña

_Lo nuestro es un amor- para la historia-_

La gente aplaudía mientras una nueva canción comenzaba a sonar, el padre de mi Mimi se la llevo con ella y la madre de Mat llego a sustituir el lugar de su esposa, Mimi bailo con todos, con su padre, con su suegro, con T.K., con Tai, con Michael que había ido a la boda junto a su esposa Emily… aunque también Mat bailo con mucha gente, su madre, la madre de Mimi, Sora, Kari y Emily

Después de que la gente los felicito, estaban todos sentado en la mesa y Tai se levantó pegándole "delicadamente" a una copa para llamar la atención de los demás, la gente estaba tan concentrada en sus conversaciones que no le ponían atención al castaño, él se molesto y comenzó a pegarle más fuerte a la copa hasta que esta se hizo añicos, toda la gente lo volvió a ver asustada. Mat se dio un golpe en la cara, Tai siempre tenía que ser desesperado…

–Gracias por su atención – Dijo el castaño sarcásticamente – Bueno, yo soy el padrino y el mejor amigo de Mat y muy buen amigo de la hermosa chica que es ahora su adorable esposa, y para mí es un honor ser el encargado del brindis…. ¿saben? Yo conozco a Mat desde que tenemos 4 años y si, siempre ha sido un cabeza dura – La gente rio y Mat le dedico una mirada asesina – Recuerdo bien cuando odiábamos a las chicas y pensábamos que están tenían enfermedades asquerosas, hasta habíamos hecho un cuartel en contra de las niñas – Todas las personas rieron – Al pasar de los años, yo me fui fijando en las chicas y todos nuestros amigos también, aunque Mat, bueno el nunca se fijo en ninguna chica, por más hermosa que fuera…. HASTA LLEGUE A PENSAR QUE PODIA SER DEL BANDO CONTRARIO, si saben a lo que refiero – La gente comenzó a reír con ganas, todos excepto Mat – Pero hace 8 años apareció un chica, que simplemente se robo su corazón, el se enamoró de la chica que es ahora su esposa, Mimi Tachikawa cambio su vida por completo, pasaba todo el día con una cara de estúpido, bueno más de lo que ya la tenía y créanme que era muy difícil lograr sacarlo de su transe, al principio no podía creer que Mat y Mimi estuvieran juntos, porque seamos honestos, ellos son 2 opuestos, pero ustedes saben cómo dicen, los opuestos se atraen y al verlos juntos por primera vez, me di cuenta que si se habla de un amor puro y perfecto, un amor que quedara grabado en la historia, están hablando simplemente de ellos – Toda la gente soltó un fuerte "awwwww" – Por eso quiero desearles un hermoso su matrimonio y que este les traiga mucha prosperidad y llene de felicidad todos los días de su vida… bueno sin más que decir ¡Salud! – Las personas alzaron sus copas y brindaron junto a ellos

La gente volvió a sus platicar y Mimi se levantó de la mesa

–Permíteme un momento amor, ya regreso – Dicho esto se alejó…. El rubio veía como caminaba hacia el escenario donde estaba parada la banda que ellos habían contratado. Mimi se colocó detrás del micrófono y hablo– Me permiten su atención por favor – La gente la volvió a ver – Bueno, este día ha sido el mas feliz de mi vida y me alegra que estén aquí para compartirlos con nosotros – La gente grito en respuesta – Como ustedes vieron Mat escribió una canción para este día y la verdad es que yo no quería quedarme atrás, a veces me cuesta expresarme por eso me refugie en esta canción, algunos conocen el dicho "cuando las palabras fallan, la música habla"…. Así que esta canción es para ti Mat, el amor de mi vida – Dicho esto hizo una seña a la banda y todos empezaron a tocar

_Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.  
Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.  
Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir  
mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.  
Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer_

Mimi bajo lentamente del escenario y se acerco lentamente a Mat

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

Mimi tomo la mano de Mat y lo miraba a los ojos, mientras pequeñas lagrimas volvían a escapar de los ojos del rubio

_Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
Nadie como tu valora esta canción.  
Nadie como tú me da su protección,  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.  
Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer_

Mimi lloraba nuevamente, hoy había sido el día oficial de llorar, pero no lloraba de tristeza, si no de felicidad, de saber que había encontrado al amor de su vida

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar  
ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidaran._

El rubio se paro para quedar frente a ella y sonreía perdido en los ojos de la castaña, sintiendo cada palabra que ella decía y sabiendo que era el hombre mas afortunado del universo

_Y pasaran los años y siempre estarás buscando  
un plan para que se hagan realidad los sueños  
que soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
hablando del tiempo que nos quedara por vivir._

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar  
ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidaran.

Mimi tomo el rostro de Mat entre sus manos y al ver en los ojos azules de el, supo que su felicidad era igual

_Y sin hablar. Solo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender  
que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separaran._

La gente comenzó a aplaudir, aunque ninguno de ellos lo notro, sus sentidos se habían desconectado del mundo real y ahora estaban solo ellos en todo el salón

–Jamás nada ni nadie nos separara – Repitió el rubio sonriente

–Porque no se puede separar 2 corazones y un solo latir – Dijo ella mientras hacía desaparecer la distancia entre ambos y de hundían en un profundo beso

La noche paso rápidamente, entre baile, comida y conversaciones… ese día estaba plagado de felicidad, Tai y Sora les anunciaron que tendrían un hijo (ya tenían un año de casados). Los señores Ishida (awn que bonito se oye) no cambian en su cuerpo por la felicidad – Finalmente tendré un sobrino – Había gritado Mimi al enterarse, Mat se limitó a felicitarlos con una gran sonrisa…. Mimi tiro el ramo y la que lo cacho fue Kari, esta se sonrojo al máximo y más aún cuando Mat le dijo – Ya era hora, me moría por una cuñada – T.K. se limitó a dedicarle una mirada asesina, aunque él tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio a Kari la siguiente semana…

La fiesta se acaba y los señores Ishida llegarían tarde a su vuelo con destino a Nueva Zelanda… corrieron a la entrada cuando Sora les recordó su vuelo, Mimi corrió al baño a ponerse su otro vestido, no podía andar en el aeropuerto con un vestido de novia y mucho menos en un avión, era un vestido rosado, sencillo, se ceñía en la cintura y era sin tirantes… al salir del hotel fueron bañados en un mar de arroz y pétalos de rosa y llegaron a la salida, se despidieron de la gente más importante (sus padres, Tai, Sora, T.K., Michael, Emily y Kari)

Mimi miro a su esposo desconcertada al no encontrar el carruaje

–Perdóname – Dijo Mat – Pero si nos íbamos en el carruaje, llegaríamos tardísimo al aeropuerto

–Está bien – Respondió Mimi mientras entraba en la limosina seguida por Mat, se acomodaron y tomaron un poco de champagne en el trayecto, no dejaban de decirse señor o señora Ishida… llegaron al aeropuerto y se bajaron de la limosina corriendo, si no lo hacían los iba a dejar el vuelo, por suerte llegaron a tiempo para hacer las cosas, su vuelo salía a las 1, entraron al avión y se acomodaron, gracias al cielo Mat había pedido asientos de primera clase, era un vuelo de 13 horas y no pensaba en viajarlo en segunda clase con todos los niños mocosos que habían…

Mat beso en la frente a Mimi una vez se habían acomodado en los asientos…. –Llegaremos a las 2 de la tarde Nueva Zelanda – Lo cual serán las 7 de la mañana del siguiente día ahí

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos – ¿Quiere decir que hay 17 horas de diferencia? – El chico asintió en respuesta – Wow… es más que Japón – Dijo aun asombrada

–Si… será mejor que durmamos… – Ambos chicos cerraron los ojos, el avión ya había despegado y surcaba el oscuro cielo… ambos chicos se sumergieron en un profundo sueño y tenían una sonrisa en su cara…

Llegaron 10 a las 7 de la mañana Mimi se levantó perezosamente, aunque si había recargado energía, los asientos de primera clase eran muy cómodos… se bajaron del avión e hicieron el chequeo y salieron del aeropuerto, ahí los esperaba otra limosina que los llevaría a su hotel…

Llegaron al hotel a las 9 de la mañana. Entraron, era sumamente hermoso, al momento de chequearse, les dieron obviamente la suite matrimonial…. Los chicos le agradecieron al señor que atendía y subieron a su suite era maravillosa, el suelo de madera, la cama tenia forma de corazón, tenían una vista hermosa hacia la playa…

Mat y Mimi se miraron tiernamente, aunque no estaban muy seguros de que hacer, aun no habían tenido su noche de bodas y en Nueva Zelanda aun era de día…

–Princesa… – Pregunto el rubio tomando de la mano a Mimi

–Si – Pregunto ella con una enorme sonrisa…. La felicidad todavía no había dejado su cuerpo…

– ¿Quieres ir a comer? – Que sentía como su estomago gruñía

–Si – Respondió la castaña casi gritando, sentía un enorme vacío en el estomago

–Ok, vamos señora Ishida – Dicho esto el abrió la puerta y fueron a un restaurante…

Pasaron todo el día conociendo las costas de Nueva Zelanda, fueron a centros comerciales, a las plazas y pasaron el resto del día en la playa. ¿Había alguna manera mejor de celebrar su matrimonio? Sinceramente no lo creo…

Regresaron al hotel a eso de las 8 de la noche, subieron rápidamente a la habitación, Mat había llamado para que subieran una botella de champagne antes de que ellos llegaran al entrar se sorprendieron por la decoración, en la cama había miles de pétalos de rosa y alrededor de esta hermosas velas…

Mimi se sintió nerviosa de repente, había llegado el momento, su noche de bodas, se iba a entregar a Mat por PRIMERA vez…. A pesar de haber vivido más de 5 años juntos en el apartamento, Mimi había puesto reglas y una de ellos era llegar virgen hasta su matrimonio, lo cual Mat había aceptado sin peros. No había sido fácil, pero ambos aprendieron a manejar el deseo, se podría decir que querían hacer las cosas bien…

La castaña sintio como el rubio la miraba, con una mirada intensa…. Por un segundo se olvido de respirar y se perdió en el cielo se sus ojos

–Las luces bonitas – Dijo ella en un susurro, Mat sonrió y se acerco a ella lentamente Mimi sintió como el rubio la abrazaba y la comenzaba a besar apasionadamente, sintió como se estremecía ante el contacto del rubio y como miles de corrientes eléctricas le atravesaban el cuerpo, Mat comenzó a besar su cuello delicadamente y ella se dejo llevar….

Ese día ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a la persona que mas amaban en el mundo…

**Bueno ese fue el penúltimo capitulo**

**El próximo será el final a esta historia… aunque será más como un epilogo **

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por dejar sus RR me alegra que les guste**

**Y como ya dije ya tengo mi próxima historia wajajaja**

**Será un poco diferente pero mantendré el Mimato… y si quieren hacerme una petición sobre alguna pareja o historia en especial lo puedo hacer, también algún songfic o algo **

**Bueno eso es todo gracias de nuevo por haber mantenido los reviews constantemente me alegro que les haya gustado mi historia y espero que me dejen sus opiniones**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo BESOS**


	15. Epilogo

**Ok aquí les traigo el epilogo **

**Ya se acabo mi historia u.u**

**Espero que les guste aunque es muy corto**

Una pareja de ancianos estaban sentados bajo un hermoso y frondoso árbol de cerezos

–Nuestro árbol – Sonrió Mat

–Es igual de hermoso que como lo recordaba – Dijo Mimi tomando de la mano a su esposo

– ¿Puedes creer que hayan pasado ya tantos años? – Pregunto la anciana feliz al recordar todo lo que ella y su amado esposo habían vivido juntos

–Si, 57 años para ser exactos – Dijo Mat haciendo cuentas, a pesar de su edad, aun no había perdido el toque

–Abuelitos ¡abuelitos! – Gritaba un niño de 8 años que corría a su encuentro, tenía pelo negro liso que caía rebeldemente por su cara…

–Abuelitos jueguen con nosotros – Gritaba una niña detrás de ellos, hermosos caireles color café se movían al compas del viento y ojos del mismo color los miraban con expectación

–Ya Mimi – Decía una mujer de unos 30 años que corría detrás de ellos – Deja a sus abuelos descansar– La chica era rubia, pelo liso y tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel….

–Yamato ven aquí – Apareció un hombre por detrás – Ellos ya no pueden jugar con ustedes – El hombre tenía unos fríos ojos azules, paso una mano por sus hermosos colochos color castaño….

–Sakura, Kotaro no sean unos amargados y dejan a los niños jugar con nosotros– Dijo Mat

–Pero papa – Dijo Sakura– Ustedes ya no están en condición para jugar

–Si, nunca se está demasiado viejo para jugar – Dijo una sonriente Mimi –Además, no queremos pasar nuestro último día aburridos si hacer nada, para eso nos hubiéramos quedado en el hospital

Una mueca de dolor cruzo la cara de Sakura mientras Kotaro veía hacia otro lado, no quería permitir que sus padres y su hijo lo vieran llorar

–Ultimo día ¿de qué? – Pregunto Mimi (la nieta) curiosa mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su abuelo

–Si abuelito ¿de qué? – Secundo Yamato mientras imitaba a su prima y se sentaba en el regazo de su abuela

–Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo y su abuela nos iremos de vacaciones y ya no nos verán – Dijo Mat sonriente

– ¿Vacaciones a donde? – Preguntaba la niña mientras sus ojos brillaban de tristeza

–A un lugar donde podremos dormir por siempre – Dijo Mimi acariciando el pelo de Yamato

–Huy que aburrido – Dijo Yamato cruzándose de brazos

–No, será muy placentero y feliz – Dijo Mat

–Niños vayan a jugar – Dijo Sakura algo molesta, se notaba que le afectaba de lo que hablaban

–Ok mami – Respondió Mimi levantándose del regazo de Mat

–Si tía – Dijo el niño

–Abuelitos espero que duerman muy a gusto y que tengan sueños muy bonitos – Dijo Yamato abrazando a sus abuelos

–Si, y ojala les den las camas MAS COMODAS para que no les duela el cuerpo después de tanto dormir – Dijo Mimi mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción, se acerco y abrazo a sus abuelos y luego ambos niños se fueron a jugar en el parque

Mat se empezó a reír ante las ocurrencias de sus nietos pero al final su risa se convirtió en un ataque de toz

–Sera mejor que regresemos al hospital – Dijo Kotaro mientras sus ojos azules reflejaban preocupación

–Ya discutimos esto Kotaro – Dijo Mat cansinamente

–Pero ¡Hay maneras de salvarlos! – Grito Hinata al borde de la histeria

–Ya estoy harta de estar conectada a cables, eso no es vivir y no quiero que tu padre pase por lo mismo, la única razón por la que acepte los últimos meses conectadas, fue porque no quería dejar a Mat solo, pero ahora también… ha llegado su… su hora y sé que no lo dejare solo – Dijo la anciana sonriente – A sí que por favor déjennos disfrutar nuestras ultimas horas

Sakura empezó a llorar histéricamente mientras su hermano se acercaba y la abrazaba

–Ven hija, – Dijo Mat mientras Sakura se acercaba

– ¿sabes que tu nombre es en honor a esta árbol? – Pregunto haciendo un ademan con la mano, mostrándole el hermoso árbol de cerezo

–¿Enserio? – Pregunto Sakura secándose sus lágrimas

–Si, yo y tu padre vivimos muchísimas cosas bajo este árbol – Dijo la anciana sonriendo con añoranza

–Es hermoso – Dijo Sakura viendo el frondoso árbol

–Tantos recuerdos – Dijo el anciano sonriéndole a su amada esposa

–Sakura, será mejor dejar a nuestros padres solos, para que disfruten de sus recuerdos – Dijo Kotaro mientras se acercaba a sus padres y les daba un fuerte abrazo– Gracias por todo

–Los amamos hijos, siempre los cuidaremos y no queremos que estén tristes porque nosotros estaremos en un mejor lugar, JUNTOS – Dijo Mat tomando la mano de su esposa

Los hermanos Ishida se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con sus hijos, dándoles un poco de privacidad a sus padres

Mat miro a Mimi y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro instantáneamente, a pesar de haber pasado 57 años el seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella, y cada vez que la veía era como si fuera la primera vez que un ciego veía el sol.

Ya no era la chica de 11 años que conoció algún dia, ahora tenía el cabello corto y escaso y de un color blanco, tenia arrugar, su cuerpo no era el mismo – Mimi le sonrió al ver que el la miraba fijamente – pero su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que Mat tanto amaba, llena de pureza, esa sonrisa tan propia de ella, esa que lo hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas, esa sonrisa seguí ahí y todavía sentía las famosas mariposas en el estomago cuando ella le sonría

Mat se acerco a ella y le dio un beso tierno y le sonrió

–Hemos pasado por tanto juntos– Dijo Yamato sonriente

–Nunca te preguntas ¿Cómo hemos logrado esto? – Pregunto Mimi sonriente

–Lo hemos logrado por que eres hermosa – Dijo el anciano simplemente

Mimi se rio ante esta respuesta

–Es enserio – Dijo el anciano seriamente – ¿Sabes la diferencia entre lo bonito y lo hermoso? – Le pregunto

–No – Dijo ella algo contrariada por su pregunta

–Que lo bonito es físico, y se acaba con el tiempo…. En cambio lo hermoso es enterno, lo hermoso viene del alma y el alma nunca envejece, yo me enamore de ti por que eras hermosa, no por que eras bonita, me enamore de tu alma, de tu interior, por eso al pasar de los años tú sigues siendo la misma hermosa princesa que conocí tiempo atrás….. Tú me ayudaste a ver la vida de otra manera, me enseñaste a relajarme y a disfrutar de cada momento, junto a ti se cumplieron todos mis sueños, fui una estrella de rock, me hice astronauta, tuve 2 hijos maravillosos y a dos hermosos nietos, pero el sueño más importante que me ayudaste a cumplir fue el de encontrar a la mujer más perfecta del mundo

Las palabras de Mat la hicieron sonreír y le dieron unas enormes ganas de llorar. Mimi vio que Mat la miraba fijamente, no era el mismo que ella conoció cuando tenían 5 años, ni el mismo del cual se enamoro a sus 16, ni con el cual se caso cuando tenían 24, no era el mismo físicamente, ahora las arrugas la cortaban la piel, ya no tenía el pelo rubio alborotado, ahora era blanco y escaso, se miraba frágil, pero sus ojos, esos ojos azules, a pesar de estar cansados, aun tenían ese brillo que hacía que Mimi se olvidara de pensar y de respirar

Se acomodo en el pecho de su esposo y tomo su mano, vio a sus hijos jugar con sus nietos a lo lejos, sintió el calor de Mat alrededor de ella, se sintió amada y sintió como una paz la llenaba internamente, al saber que siempre estarían juntos…. Respiro profundamente

–Tus ojos aun brillan como las luces bonitas – Dijo en un final murmullo – Te amo

Mat supo que Mimi había dejado el mundo, no necesito chequear si respiraba o si su corazón aun latía, simplemente lo supo ya que estaba tan conectado a ella, se sentía vacio, pero no sintió ganas de llorar, cerró los ojos y sintió los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más lentos, sin tener a Mimi su corazón ya no tenía una razón para latir….

–Siempre te amare princesa – Dijo esto y su corazón finalmente dejo de latir

**Bueno… eso fue todo **

**Espero que les haya gustado mi fic**

**Recuerden que fue el primero así que espero agarrar practica en el futuro**

**Espero leer sus RR diciéndome lo que piensan**

**Y gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron RR a lo largo del fic, me daban motivación para continuar con el**

**Pronto subiré otra historia y será muy diferente a esta, mas drama, peleas, romance y otras cosas**

**Díganme que les gustaría ver**

**¡Bueno ok ya me callo! Gracias por todo nuevamente**


End file.
